I Think I Could Love You
by Azar443
Summary: Merlin modern AU fic. When two people who've lived nearly their entire lives together realize that the 'sibling relationship' they insist is the only thing between them isn't feeling very platonic now that they're grown up, things start to change with an over controlling father, a best friend who's more observant than he lets on and the girlfriend. ArMor.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: My first multi-chapter fic, yay! LOL thanks to Arya Tindomiel and StoryGamblette for suggesting that I write this. I appreciate your reviews and encouragement so much. :) Thanks guys. So this is the spin off, or rather proper beginning to 'Somebody for Someone', a one shot that just didn't want to be a one shot. So I'll try to update periodically but I'll definitely finish this fic. So guys, read, review and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the characters.**

**Note: Camelot Ltd is the company owned by Uther Pendragon, and Arthur, Morgana, Merlin, Gwen and even Freya work there. Details will come along with the chapters. Thanks.**

* * *

The_ sound of children giggling could be heard in the vast grounds of a playground, complete with swings, slides, see-saws and everything a child could possibly want. It was nearly deserted, save for a little boy with sandy golden hair and sweet dimples every time he smiled and laughed, and a little girl with hair as black as night and clear green eyes that startled adults with the clarity of the gaze that pierced through their souls._

"_Arthur! Come and push me on the swing!"_

_Her playmate obligingly ran over to her as fast as his short legs could carry him and with an adorable, toothless grin –for he had just lost his front teeth, and was very proud of it- pushed her gently so that the little girl swung up in the air, little pigtails streaming behind her and into Arthur's face._

_He giggled, "Morgana that tickles!"_

_6 year old Morgana slid gracefully from the swing and turned to face her 7 year old best friend, a mischievous grin starting to grow on her pouting lips. Young Arthur knew when he had lost, and he knew that an evilly grinning Morgana was _not _someone you wanted to go against. So he did the only thing he could do; he turned and scrambled to the safety of his father, Uther sitting on the bench, dozing peacefully, though perhaps not for very much longer._

_Morgana gave chase, her lighter frame giving her a slight advantage. "Arthur, come back here you chicken!"_

_He turned back and smiled, running all the while. "No way! You're just going to tickle me! You _know_ how ticklish I am!"_

"_Arthur!" The footsteps ceased. Puzzled, he turned around. No Morgana._

"Arthur!"

26 year old Arthur slammed straight up from his bed, panting heavily, perspiration sticking his blonde hair to his forehead. He closed his eyes. _Just a dream. Morgana's not gone; she's here. Always have been, always will be._

A pale hand started to feel his forehead. "Arthur, are you all right? I saw you thrashing about in your bed." Morgana frowned, tenderly pushing back his sweaty hair. "You look like you have a fever, you're burning up."

Arthur caught her cool hand in his absentmindedly, shaking his head to dispel her worry. "I'm fine Morgana, just had a dream that's all." He cocked his eyebrow, "Why are you dressed like that? Are you going somewhere?"

She rolled her eyes and flipped his covers off, not even flustered at the sight of her surrogate brother and best friend in boxers and nothing more. She turned and flung open the curtains, allowing sunlight to flood into the dark room. Arthur always insisted on having thick curtains or 'I won't be able to get my beauty sleep', or so he said.

Arthur watched the elegant line of her back through the form fitting black dress she was wearing, wondering for the hundredth time what man _would _be able to resist her alluring looks and form. He shook his head, it was a wonder she wasn't engaged or even married yet.

Morgana, unaware of his thoughts and scrutiny, continued on even as she started to rifle through Arthur's closet, picking a dark grey suit and green tie from the multitude of designer suits filling his closet. "We have to attend the board meeting at 10 remember? Uther said he'd skin us alive if we showed up late." Turning to face him, an annoyed look marred her perfect brow. "Why aren't you out of bed yet? It's 9.30 and you're not even dressed!"

Crossing the room over to Arthur's bed again, she pulled him up with a surprisingly strong grip and shoved his suit carefully into his arms in one fluid motion. An amused Arthur allowed the woman he considered the rock in his life to physically herd him into his spacious bathroom, all the while giving him orders.

"I'll be downstairs with your coffee and your breakfast ready to go. The driver's already waiting with the car so you better be down in 15 minutes Arthur, or I'm blaming _you_ if Uther decides to fire one of us." And with a dramatic slam of the bathroom door in Arthur's face, she flounced out of the room, not a strand perfectly swept back hair out of place.

Arthur just stood in the bathroom for a while, staring at the door in disbelief. Shaking himself out of his stupor, he hurriedly took a shower, shaved and brushed his teeth and shoved himself into a clean pressed white shirt and slid into the suit Morgana chose for him. As he arranged the emerald green tie and combed his hair, he smiled. She certainly knew what colors worked best on him. Knowing Morgana, she probably saw that the green would bring out the sky blue in his eyes and that the charcoal grey of the suit would contrast wonderfully with the green, altogether giving him a smart, sharp look.

A rather unladylike shout sounded from below. "Arthur! We're going to be late! You better haul your arse down now before I shove you out of your bedroom window!"

He flung the door open and stomped down the wooden staircases as quickly as he could, grabbing a pair of gleaming black shoes motioned by an impatient Morgana waiting by the door, bright red clutch in one hand and the other clutching a stack of files. No doubt reviews of the issues to be discussed in today's meeting. Dropping a kiss on her cheek and a quick '_thank you_', he relieved Morgana of majority of the files and took her by the hand into the Bentley.

He glanced at his watch. 9.45. Damn. They were going to be _so _late. Leaning forward, he spoke to Damian, their driver. "Er, Damian, old chap, we'd love you forever if you'd break the speed limit and get us to the company in 10 minutes, please?"

Damian chuckled and revved the Bentley, used to the young Master's request, familiar with the strict rule Uther Pendragon had about punctuality. "Of course, Master Arthur."

Arthur fell back into his seat, breathing easy at knowing that Damian would never fail them. Morgana glanced at him amusedly before grasping his hand and squeezing it gently. He squeezed back, grateful that she was there with him, wherever he was. He'd be lost without her.

True to Damian's words, they reached Camelot Ltd in record time, though they probably broke about 10 speed limits and traffic rules. Oh well. Better that than face Uther's wrath. Arthur gallantly helped Morgana out of the car and they stepped through the gleaming glass doors and into the grand foyer of the company. Already, staff and officials were rushing to start the day, stopping briefly to greet the Executive Director and Director of the R&D Department respectively before whirling away to complete their tasks. Such was the iron control of Uther that everything and everyone ran like a well-oiled machine in every department, thus making their company one of the most successful not only in Britain but in the international market as well.

Arthur and Morgana finally made it into the elevator, and soft lounge music played as they waited for the elevator to take them to the 66th floor of the building. Arthur sighed in relief, 9.55. They were going to make it.

Morgana, seeing that Arthur was finally relaxed, leaned in and whispered into his ear, just as the elevator doors _dinged!_ open to reveal their respective offices. "Arthur, I kind of lied when I said that the meeting was at 10."

They walked out, waving '_hi!'_ to a smiling Merlin chatting with Freya, a pretty intern who had just started at the office. Arthur turned to Morgana and raised a brow quizzically. "What do you mean you _lied?_"

She paused at the oak door to her office, turned to face him and smiled saucily. "The meeting starts at 10.30 darling, not 10. Cheers!" And with an offhand toss of her glossy black hair, she disappeared into her office, leaving a gaping Arthur standing in the middle of the room, with Merlin gasping for air as he laughed and clutched at Freya's desk for support.

And Gwen, who had just left from passing a memorandum to one of the clerks 10 floors down, started at a loud bellow that reverberated tthroughout the entire floor, yelling what she could have _sworn _was "_MORGANA!"_. She stopped in her tracks and looked up at the ceiling worriedly before shaking her head and rushing to the elevator to get up to the 66th floor. And all the while she hoped that it wasn't an ogre that Morgana and Merlin _somehow _managed to create wreaking havoc. But as she stepped out of the elevator and found only a still laughing Merlin grasping at furiously blushing Freya's hand, she felt her own forehead, feeling a little clammy. She shook her head even as she pulled a bottle of Advil from her desk and popped two pills into her mouth before closing her eyes. Some days, Gwen was sure she'd go crazy working at Camelot. Creaking an eye open to peep at Merlin, who _finally _managed to stop his fit of giggles, she immediately shut her eyes and groaned, leaning back into her chair. Yup, she was _such_ a goner.


	2. Chapter 2

**My thanks to Arya Tindomiel, Tuggy08 and Anonymous for reviewing and giving me feedback that was really great and useful. Chapter 2 guys. So read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

"I think it's important that we really test just how effective this product will be before we put it out on the market. Sure, it'll cost a little more money for every day that we delay, but I'm positive that the consumers _will _buy them once they see that each and every one of their needs have been catered to perfection based on the design and the function of the new smart cooker. I've distributed the plans regarding the estimated time we need before we're ready, so if you'd please turn to page 5…"

Arthur flipped to said page with one lazy flick as Morgana started to answer the board's questions regarding the extended time period, blocking out the protests over the cost the company would have to bear. Bureaucratic bastards. He was glad it was Morgana who was given the task of fending off accusations of inadequate work from the R&D department; if it were him he'd call them all 'sorry asses who have nothing better to do other than yap their donkey ears' off'. And he didn't think that comment would go down well with the directors and governors, especially Uther.

Despite the bombardment of questions, Morgana kept her cool, talking in a calm voice as she assured everyone that the extension would be worth the wait, the perfect image of tranquility and professionalism. Inside however, Arthur knew she was seething inwardly, clamping down on the urge to just smack everyone into oblivion and be done with it. He admired that about her, the way she'd do what was right, and as she had said before to him, damn the consequences. God he loved her.

Arthur choked as he caught his thought, waving off a concerned Gwen who was dutifully taking notes down for him. He flicked his eyes to steal a glance at Morgana; still calming frazzled nerves. He stared at her smooth hands, and her long endless legs that were ensconced in the embrace of a pair of Jimmy Choo heels. He wondered absentmindedly what it would feel like to run his fingers over that soft expanse of skin, before mentally slapping and berating himself for his less than platonic thoughts about the woman he claimed was his sister.

Having said that, he still couldn't help himself from admiring the way her green eyes narrowed in frustration as a strand of ebony hair softly tickled a side of her cheek. He could see the passionate fire that was just so _Morgana_ starting to build in the cool green of her eyes –she always insisted that it was called _granite green_- and couldn't help but love her even more for it.

He groaned, there he was again. What _was _it with him? She was his _sister_ for goodness sake! Granted they weren't related by blood, but by God, he had known her since she was _3_, when a scared little Morgana came to the sprawling mansion he and his father lived in. He still remembered her arrival, a tiny little person wrapped in warm woolen clothes to stand against the harsh winter of London in the December of 1990, standing unsurely at the majestic gates of the mansion, hiding behind the long black skirts of her guardian and aunt, who left her in the care of Uther, the closest friend Morgana's father, Gorlois had in life. He remembered the pitiful little sniffles she gave as his father, in a rare show of emotion and tenderness, gently explained that she was to live here now, and that her daddy wasn't coming back anymore.

A hurried tug on his sleeve by Gwen signaled that the meeting's focus had now shifted to him, and Arthur cleared his throat before striding confidently to the front of the meeting room where his hand brushed against Morgana who was collecting her loose sheaf of papers. A thrill of _something _passed through his entire body, and he saw her shiver slightly too, before turning and smiling tentatively at him, mouthing a '_good luck'_ and taking her seat once more next to Merlin, who by some sheer luck managed to nod off to sleep without attracting the attention of Uther's hawk-like eyes. He plugged in his pen drive, started his presentation and firmly began his speech.

"As Executive Director, I've reviewed all the notes Ms. Le Fay has presented me with, as well as various demonstrations from Mr. Emrys throughout the entire process. I agree that…" And so the board meeting went on, until Uther, who had been sitting pensively at the head of the oval table all the while without uttering a single word, finally dismissed the meeting.

Uther Pendragon cut an impressive figure in his solemn black suit and Morgana could clearly see where Arthur got his strong bone structure and high nose, though his blue eyes must've been from his mother. She had never met Igraine Pendragon before; the poor woman had died in childbirth, leaving a squalling baby in the care of her heartbroken husband who vowed to cherish his only child.

Uther stood and stared at everyone in the room in the eyes, sharp eyes narrowed before he spoke. "We will reconvene at a later date. I will review everything and a decision will be made by the end of this week." A small smile broke out, and everyone let out a sigh at the good sign. "Well done everyone, we just might be able to beat Cendred's company sales this time." With a curt nod he left the meeting room and a flurry of relieved chatter rose as people started to leave for their offices.

Morgana left the room after a brief conversation with Merlin regarding the new changes they had to test out, eager to get back to her research. But she was stopped by Uther who had been waiting at the door for her. Motioning for a young man with dark hair and eyes to step forward, Uther smiled fatherly at Morgana. "Lance, this is my surrogate daughter, Morgana Le Fay and head of the R&D Department, where you'll be placed. Morgana, Lance du Lac. He'll be under your supervision as a new engineer and he comes highly recommended. I'm sure you'll both get along well." Patting her on her shoulders, Uther left an amused Lance and a flustered Morgana to get acquainted.

She turned to take a proper look at the new stranger in her department. Dark brown hair framed a chiseled face and smoldering chocolate eyes peeped out from under highly arched eyebrows. His muscular frame was hugged by a silk black shirt tucked messily into his trousers. All in all, Lance du Lac was a delicious manly man and Morgana was sure that many a girl working at Camelot would love to call him theirs. Extending a manicured hand to grip his in a firm grip, she smiled and welcomed him before catching hold of Merlin who had just exited the meeting room and introduced them as well. _Too bad he wasn't her type_.

Arthur and Gwen walked out hand in hand, chatting about going to the Sword in the Stone pub with Morgana, Merlin and Freya later when he stopped short at the sight of Morgana laughing flirtingly with a dark haired man with Merlin in tow. Gwen stared at him quizzically before following his line of sight. "Arthur? What's wrong?" She didn't see anything out of the ordinary, just some new guy talking and laughing with Morgana and Merlin. She took a closer look and blushed when the stranger looked up and smiled charmingly at her. A _very_ good looking new guy. Horrified, she whipped around to avoid looking at the man, flushing at her betraying thoughts. _God what am I thinking? I love Arthur! I don't even know that guy and here I am all flustered. Oh Lord, please don't let Arthur know what I'm thinking!_

Arthur was, fortunately, oblivious to Gwen's strangely bright red cheeks, so preoccupied was he with fuming at how this stranger so casually took Morgana's delicate hand in his and dropped a gallant kiss onto it, resulting in mock swooning and a loud whoop of laughter from both Morgana and Merlin. Gwen forgotten, he stormed his way over and placed a possessive hand on Morgana's waist, before brusquely cutting into the conversation. Sticking his hand out, he glared at the man. "Arthur Pendragon, Executive Director of Camelot Ltd. And just who might you be?"

The fiery woman by his side narrowed her eyes in frustration before shrugging of his arm. Stepping in between the two –God, she was probably _drowning_ in testosterone!- she placed a hand on Arthur's chest to placate him. "Arthur, this is Lance du Lac, the new engineer in our department. Lance, Arthur's my best friend and Uther's son." Tapping Arthur lightly, she motioned for Merlin to follow her, no doubt to the labs. "Play nice boys. Try not to kill each other. Stepping into the elevator with her amused friend, she blew a kiss towards them as the doors started to shut. "See you at the bar later Lance, Arthur."

Arthur was _not _amused. He crossed his arms, sizing up the man before him. Lance grinned in understanding and raised his hands in surrender, "Hey, listen, I didn't know she was taken. No hard feelings man." Offering his hand out, he smiled. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Lance du Lac and I have absolutely no interest in getting with Morgana, wonderful goddess that she is." Arthur didn't believe him, but shook his hand anyway, making sure to squeeze a little harder. Was that bone he heard cracking? Certainly wasn't his. "I'm Arthur, and _no,_" he glared, "Morgana and I are _not_ together. She's my surrogate sister and best friend, that's all."

Lance smirked, "A little hard to believe, but I'll take it." He nodded at Gwen who had been standing behind Arthur throughout the exchange, "And I expect _she's _your other sister?"

Arthur started, he had honestly forgotten about Gwen. Taking her hand, he pulled her to stand by him. "Right, Gwen, this is Lance du Lac; he'll be working with Morgana and Merlin. Gwen is my personal assistant _and my girlfriend_." She blushed as Lance held her hand gently and smiled at her, _God why was he making blush so?_

He couldn't believe the blonde's luck, he had the most wonderful women in his life and Lance couldn't even get _one._ But Gwen was _so _different. Morgana was beautiful in a perfect, goddess-like way, but Gwen, she was just so simple and unassuming and yet he could see the passion behind the kind smile that must have attracted Arthur in the first place. Kissing her hand, he grinned at her fierce blush and Arthur's glare. "It certainly is my pleasure to meet such an angel, Ms. Gwen. Arthur sure is lucky to have you as his girlfriend."

Oh Arthur was _mad._ First Morgana, _now _Gwen? Pulling Gwen back, he interrupted the eye sex the two were apparently having right now. "And if you'll excuse us Lance, we're busy and frankly," he said pointedly, "so are you. I'm sure Merlin will need your help as a guinea pig or something." Dismissing him with a vague wave, he towed Gwen along with him to his office. "Go along now. Buh-bye."

Closing his office door behind him, Arthur turned to look at his usually devoted girlfriend, who was however, currently starry eyed and a little slacked jaw over her encounter with the dark Lance. Rolling his eyes, he retreated behind his desk, starting to go over his paperwork, letting Gwen stand there, still stunned and flustered. He shrugged, she'll come out of it soon. Someday. Maybe.

As Arthur immersed himself in the various documents that required his perusal and signature, Gwen just stood there and sighed dreamily, forgetting that Arthur who was right now sitting in front of her, busy with paperwork. She forgot she had a job to do, and she forgot she had a boyfriend, the imprint of Lance smirking deep in her mind and tingling all her senses. _God he was delicious._

And honestly, had Gwen known what thoughts were running through Arthur's busy mind right now, well, she certainly would be chagrined. _I wonder when Gwen will stop staring into space like a demented cow. I don't think she knows that she's actually drooling. Oh well._

And work at Camelot Ltd continued on as always.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel and Story Gamblette for your wonderful reviews. Here's Chapter 3 and I hope you guys read, review and enjoy**.

* * *

"All right Merlin, just place the transistor over there and switch those two wires. Lance, I need you to test the heating element to make sure there's no additional heat. We want the consumption of energy to be as low as possible."

Merlin set to work immediately, nudging a thoughtful Lance while Morgana disappeared to pass yet another report to Arthur. Squinting carefully, he delicately placed the transistor within the machine and looked over the electrical board, making sure that everything was in order. Lance continued to stare at the place where Morgana stood, ignoring the little coughs Merlin was directing at him. Annoyed, he whacked Lance lightly on his shoulders, bringing him out of his reverie.

Lance smiled sheepishly at the older man. "Sorry Merlin. Zoned out there for a while."

Merlin shrugged, "Honestly I don't mind, but you'd better watch out for Morgana when she's in a hurry or in her scientist mode." Clapping Lance's back, he resumed his work, motioning for the newest member of their team to turn on the power source as he recorded the total energy consumed. He frowned, still too high.

As Merlin started to fiddle with the board again, Lance, oblivious to Merlin's frustration, continued with his musing. "Hey Merlin, do you know what's going on between Morgana and Arthur?"

Head bent over in concentration, the tip of Merlin's tongue poked from between his lips. "They've known each other their entire lives Lance. Pass me that screwdriver will you? Thanks."

Giving the tool to Merlin absentmindedly, he continued, "What I don't get is why Arthur keeps insisting that Morgana's his sister. Sure didn't seem like that to me."

The other man paused and looked up at him, crystal blue eyes staring straight at Lance, and though he knew that Merlin was a friendly, good and kind man from their first meeting, he realized there was more to Merlin than just a bumbling, good natured friend to Arthur and Morgana.

Scrutinizing the bearded man before him, Merlin considered his answer carefully. Slowly, he weighed his response. "You noticed that too didn't you?" At Lance's nod, he continued. "I can tell you there's absolutely nothing between them right now, _but_," he stared seriously at Lance, "I'd advise you to tread lightly where Morgana is concerned. He's really protective of her and won't dream of hearing anyone treating her badly." He cut off Lance's protests. "I know, you won't do anything against her, but Arthur doesn't trust newcomers easily, especially around Morgana."

Merlin looked at the door cautiously, making sure that Morgana wasn't going to burst through any moment soon. He glanced at Lance seriously, "Honestly though, I think that something must've happened because every time someone mentions Cenred's company, that's Essetir, Morgana just tenses up and Arthur looks like he's going to kill someone." He held a hand to stop the flood of questions no doubt waiting to burst from Lance, "Don't ask me anymore Lance, it's not in my place to speculate about my friends. And if you're going to last with our group, you'll learn not to speak about certain topics around them both."

He turned around to face the prototype once more, dismissal clear in his tone. "Now Lance, what do you think we should do? It's still producing too much heat and I don't think customers would want to use something that overheats the moment they cook something." Lance realized that Merlin wasn't going to divulge any secrets that he might know of his friends and sighed, returning his focus to work. "I think that maybe we should take another look at the wiring, there may be something that we can improve on."

Working on in silence, they spoke no more of Arthur and Morgana or of forbidden feelings or unknown relationships. They worked well as a team, complementing each other as they tried to find a solution to the overheated cooker. Lance looked at Merlin in silent admiration, even as the man was oblivious to any praise Lance might have had for him. To stand up for one's friends, to know what secrets to protect and doing all they can to keep their friends safe; it wasn't something Lance had seen very much. And it made him respect the baby faced, fresh looking Merlin who looked up quizzically to find a solemn looking Lance stare at him. He smiled tentatively at his new partner as Morgana re-entered the room, beaming at the men and asking their progress. Merlin grinned boyishly, wise man gone in an instant and back to the young, carefree man he was. He nodded slightly at Morgana and grinned his approval of the new engineer. It was a good change.

* * *

Meanwhile, Arthur stared blankly at the document before him. He had been reading and rereading the lines for the past hour, but the long string of sentences laden with unpronounceable words seemed like gibberish to his tired mind. He groaned, leaning back into his chair, wishing that Morgana was here to help him. She always was better at picking out the catches in legal documents.

He contemplated ringing her up, but then his desk phone beeped and Gwen's voice came through. "Arthur, your father wants to see you. He says it's not urgent, and to go to his office only when you're done with the application for the patent. But not after 5 though."

Arthur groaned loudly once more, eliciting a string of worried questions from Gwen who was no doubt going to burst into his office if he didn't give her any sign that he was alive and well. "No Gwen, you don't have to come in. I'm fine. Really. Just go back to whatever you're doing, don't worry about me. All right see you later. Really Gwen, I'm just in the room next to your desk, it's not like we're going to be separated forever." He rolled his eyes as a garbled protest sounded from Gwen, berating him for that horrid thought. "Yes Gwen, I'll see you later, just out of the door. Yes, bye, love you." Ending the call, he sighed and covered his eyes. _Women_.

Picking up his Mont Blanc fountain pen, he sped read through the entire, lengthy not to mention long winded document and signed his name with a flourish on the dotted line. Staring longingly at the cot at the corner of his office that he used sometimes, he rose and adjusted his suit, knowing how much of a stickler his father was for appearances.

Uther's office was located at the very end of the corridor, and Arthur walked down the corridor past Gwen and Freya, who was Morgana's secretary chatting animatedly with wild hand gestures and giggles punctuating every sentence. Giving a vague wave to them, he ambled along, all the while wondering how was it possible for women to even speak so fast and –to his ears- just sound so unintelligible with the various giggles and gushing going on. Thank god Morgana wasn't the giggly sort of female. If she had anything to say to you, she'd say it outright with no unnecessary pauses and interjections that made conversation so confusing. It was a good thing too, or he'd go shit ape crazy since they lived together.

Pausing in his journey to his father's office, he quickly signed yet another document that a staff waylaid him with, scanning the contents and nodding to –he squinted at the gold little badge all staff wore- Molly who blushed and stammered her thanks. Ignoring her reaction, honestly he was quite used to it, good looking as he was and knocked on Uther's door.

His father's stern voice called for him to enter and he slipped in, closing the door softly. Uther sat behind his mahogany desk; reading glasses perched perilously on his nose as he looked up and smiled slightly at his son. He removed his glasses and stood, clasping his son on the shoulders as he walked out from behind the desk and led Arthur to sit on the settee. Arthur sat apprehensively, the only reasons his father would usually call to see him was because something went wrong _somewhere _or he hadn't done something perfectly according to his father's precise instructions.

The gruff man grinned wolfishly and patted his adult son on the head. "Oh stop fretting Arthur. I just wanted to let you know that we'll be holding the annual company ball in 2 weeks' time at the Ritz. I'll have the list of guests ready in 3 days but you and Morgana are free to add anyone that you see fit. Tell that boy of yours, Emrys that he's in charge of sending out the invitations."

Arthur cocked a brow, "I never thought you even noticed him father, much less trust him with handling the invites."

Uther waved his son's query away. "He's sharper than you give him credit for son. And he's loyal to you, so we won't have to worry about his honesty."

The blonde sighed, so like his father to think of loyalty and trust and allies even when organizing the ball. Arthur started to excuse himself, when Uther asked him a question that made him tense. "Don't forget that you require an escort Arthur. Who _will _you be taking? Morgana I hope? You must remember that you have an image to uphold as my heir, no nameless girls who just hope to latch onto your wealth and inheritance should be seen on your arm son. Remember that."

Arthur was glad his back was facing his father, so he couldn't see the dark scowl on the younger man's face. "I'm taking Gwen father, my _girlfriend_ remember? I'm sure that Morgana has plenty of escorts to choose from; that new engineer certainly seems eager."

Uther growled in annoyance. "You mean your _personal assistant?_ Arthur surely you can't be serious; think of what the tabloids will _say _when they find out about your so called relationship. It would be a disgrace to the company! Think of it! "_Camelot's heir Arthur Pendragon shows up with Gwen Jones his girlfriend as his date for the company's annual ball. Ms. Jones is apparently, Mr. Pendragon's personal assistant who, according to sources, captured the young heir's heart when she showed up for work the first day."_ Will you be satisfied _then _Arthur, if this _fiasco _will cause us to be the laughingstock, especially to Essetir?"

Arthur took a deep breath and faced his father. "For one father, this 'fiasco'", he scratched air quotes sarcastically, "hasn't even _happened _yet. You won't know how people will react to that. And second, I love her! So what if she's a personal assistant? It doesn't mean that she's beneath us! We're living in the 21st century father! We don't discriminate against people because we're the so-called upper class."

Uther slammed his hand on the couch, enraged. "Enough! I _forbid_ you to even allow her to show up as your date! You know nothing of love Arthur! You're still young, of _course _you _think _you know what being in love feels like but let me tell you this Arthur, '_love_' or not, if you continue this relationship with her or if the media even catches a whiff of this relationship, I swear I will _fire_ her and I will_ personally_ ensure that her career with any company is _over!_." Breathing hard, he glared at his son who had a grim line upon his mouth. Uther roared, "_Do you understand me Arthur Pendragon?"_

Arthur's shoulders slumped, the fight gone out of him. Pushing the door open to reveal the shocked face of his father's secretary, he paused by the entranceway and spoke in a low, angry voice. "Crystal, _father_." And with a slam of the door, Uther was left fuming alone at the stubbornness of his son. He dropped back onto the couch, head cradled in his hands. "What do I do Igraine? God I wish you were here to guide your son; he's as headstrong as you are." Sagging against the leather, he repeated again and again the name of his dead wife, "Igraine, Igraine."

Arthur stormed his way back to his office and barked at Gwen to cancel all his appointments, not seeing the hurt look on his girlfriend's face. Leaving the mess of paperwork on his desk, he grabbed his suitcase and left the office, brushing past Morgana, Merlin and Lance who were startled at the black cloud gathering above Arthur's head. Morgana, concerned, muttered a quick apology to the men and rushed to her office, gathered her things and rushed after her surrogate brother.

Heels clicking against the tile floors of the company, she ran to catch the closing elevator with a somber Arthur within. "Arthur! Wait for me!" Sliding between the doors, she clutched at him to regain her balance, realized just how tense he was, muscles bunched up and tightened beneath the material of his shirt. She remained silent, just rubbed his back comfortingly as his angry breath slowed to normal.

Arthur regained his composure just as they reached the ground floor of the building. Silently, they headed towards the exit where Damian waited patiently with the car. Taking in the young master's sullen expression, he sighed quietly and smiled sadly, hurrying to start the engine as the two bundled into the car.

Throughout the journey Arthur spoke not a word, and Morgana kept stealing tentative glances at her best friend. She didn't push him, knowing that he needed time to stew over whatever row he had with someone. She just squeezed his hand comfortingly, and smiled when his warm fingers curled over hers, almost unconsciously. It felt so right, the way his larger hand covered hers perfectly, as though they were molded to fit just right. Arthur's thumb started rubbing circles on her palm, and Morgana shivered a little to feel the warmth of his hand seep into her body. He glanced at her concerned, and shrugged his coat off to cover her bare arms, ever the gentleman even in a bad mood. She smiled and kissed his cheek quickly, blushed when he gave her a crooked smile and tightened his grip on her hand. It was good to know that some things never changed.

They reached the large mansion and Arthur stepped out quickly, striding to enter their home without a word to Aimee, their maid who greeted him on his return. Morgana frowned and accepted Damian's hand helping her out of the car. Arthur never failed to help her out, no matter how much she grumbled at his chauvinistic act. Something must be very wrong. She only hoped, as she walked up the carpeted stairway to her room, that she could get the story out of him soon, or he'd burst a vessel with the effort he was trying to stem his anger.

* * *

Arthur rubbed his wet hair with a fluffy white towel, making his hair stick out in various directions as he walked back to his room. The hot shower helped to ease his stress and anger, but he still couldn't accept the fact that Uther couldn't and probably wouldn't ever accept Gwen as his girlfriend, and that he forbade him from being her date to the ball. Sometimes, he wished that his mother were still alive to temper his father's harsh demands. From what little his father had told him of his mother, Igraine had always been a soft, gently woman who laughed at her husband's gruff tempers and moods, who soothed his anger with soft strokes through his hair and crooning little songs into his ear. Maybe things would be different with his mother around, and once again, he missed the tender presence he knew his mother brought to their home.

"Arthur?"

He turned to see Morgana in her dressing gown, staring at him in concern. He smiled, Morgana, or even just the sight of her never failed to lift him out of his dark moods. Maybe that was why Uther had such a soft spot for her, perhaps she reminded him of Igraine.

"What is it Morgana?"

She walked over to him, looking him over with a furrowed brow. "Are you all right? What happened just now?"

Arthur frowned and started to walk away. "I don't want to talk about it Morgana."

A soft hand on his arm stopped him. "Don't walk away from me Arthur. You know you can tell me anything. What happened?"

Sighing in frustration, he shrugged. "I told you Morgana, I don't want to talk about it. Just leave me alone." He glanced at his watch. 6pm. "Shouldn't you be at the pub with the others by now Morgana? I'm sure Lance will be eagerly awaiting your arrival."

She huffed and crossed her arms, glaring at him. "Don't you start on Lance, Arthur. I'm not interested in him and even if I was, it's none of your business anyway." She sighed at his indignant expression and softened her tone. "I know you're worried for me Arthur, but honestly there's nothing going one between us. Now," she placed her hands on her hips sternly, and Arthur couldn't help but grin at the matron-like air she was giving off with that pose, "what happened?"

Once more, he shrugged and scuffed his feet on the carpeted floor like a little boy being scolded and Morgana caught on. "Oh Arthur, did you have a fight with your father again?" He scoffed, running his fingers through his hair once more, and Morgana was mesmerized by the golden glint of his hair beneath the dim, yellow lights. "He told me that the ball is going to be held in 2 weeks at the Ritz and he forbade me from bringing Gwen, or he'd fire her."

The green flame in Morgana's eyes flared. "How dare he, Gwen is a sweet girl who deserves to be happy." Rubbing his arms soothingly, she continued, voice growing more passionate with each word. "I say you ignore what he said Arthur. You love Gwen, and she loves you. What's wrong about wanting to show that love to the world? Sometimes you've got to do what's right and-"

"And damn the consequences, I know Morgana." Arthur smirked at her fiery temper, and then darkened. "I have no intentions of slighting Gwen or her feelings, or getting her fired." Touching her face gently, he smiled. "Thank you Morgana, you do make everything better."

Morgana blushed and he grinned to see her reaction. She cleared her throat and stepped away from him. "Yes well, you'd be lost without me Arthur." A playful gleam entered her eye, and Arthur felt the thrill of anticipation flood through him. Morgana's best ideas usually stemmed from this gleam, and tonight was no different. "You know what Arthur? I think we've earned a night to be children again don't you think?" At his enthusiastic nod, she continued, "Go and change into your pyjamas Arthur, the ones I gave you for your last birthday. _Yes,_ the ones with teddy bears on them." She ignored his pleading looks of protest. "I'll go ask Cook to prepare popcorn and ice cream and marshmallows for us and I'll meet you in the movie room." She smiled at him, "It'll be just like before; we'll take the bed sheets and 'build' a tent and camp out with movies. I call dibs on Chronicles of Narnia."

Arthur laughed and hugged her tightly, "All right all right! God you're bossy." Grabbing hold of her hand that was flying in the direction of his arm, he kissed her hand and disappeared into his room, yelling back at her. "Last one into the movie room's a rotten egg!"

Morgana shook her head; despite his deference to duty, Arthur was still a big boy at heart. Scurrying off to prepare the snacks and running as fast as she could to the movie room –the one that they had both _begged_ on bent knees for Uther to build-, dimming the lights and sliding the Chronicles of Narnia movie into the Blu-ray player. The first one was always the best.

* * *

And when Uther finally came home near midnight, exhausted from tying up loose ends at the company, he stopped by the movie room, puzzled by the loud laughs and snorts that sounded from the room. Sliding the door open silently, he smiled to see his children howling at laughter at some obscene joke about a naked half-man half-goat prancing about on the screen. He closed the door and went to bed, certain that he would be able to get a good night's sleep with the knowledge that his children were safe and happy together, with the sound of children laughing and calling and playing in his dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thank you to Arya Tindomiel, you wonderful person you ;), Estele, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak and Anonymus for reviewing. Loved the feedback. Here's Chapter 4 and I hope you read, review and enjoy! BTW, this runs parallel to after Arthur and Morgana have left Camelot Ltd.**

Merlin and Lance just stood and stared at the whirlwind that was Morgana and Arthur as they just left without a word. Merlin took a look at Gwen's upset expression and knew that something had happened. He hoped that it wasn't a fight between the couple, though it wouldn't explain why Morgana saw the need to go after Arthur.

Lance saw the slight despair on the Gwen's face, -the pretty angel, as he called her- and went towards her, concern etched on his dark brow. He laid a hand on hers, staring into her black eyes. He felt mesmerized by her kind smile and simple looks that harbored a beauty that extended far beyond skin deep. He didn't like seeing her sad; a beautiful girl like her shouldn't ever be without a smile.

"Hey angel, you all right?"

Gwen started at his touch and glanced up at him, surprised to see his concern for her. After all, they just met. Why would he take the trouble to care if she was upset or not? Seeing nothing but sincere kindness in the dark pools of his chocolate eyes, she smiled gratefully, squeezing his tanned hand lightly before letting go. "I'm fine Lance, thank you."

Merlin frowned and joined the conversation. "Gwen, what happened? Why did Arthur look so upset?"

She cringed and shrugged, "I don't know. Freya and I were talking when he just blew past us and yelled at me to cancel all his appointments before he stormed off."

Freya coughed gently, bringing the attention of the group onto her. She blushed lightly at Merlin's boyish grin, "He did see his father before he left, isn't that right Gwen?"

Gwen's eyes widened in understanding. "He must've had a row with Uther then. God, the look on his face when he came out made us think he wanted to kill someone. It must've been bad to put him in such a mood."

Merlin sighed, nearly everyone knew that father and son had a tumultuous relationship; honestly he thought that Uther was too hard on Arthur, always going on about him not doing enough for the company. There was a time when it got so bad that nearly every day, he sat in the pub, drunk as he complained loudly to Morgana and Merlin how his father didn't appreciate him. Morgana had looked murderous, and she and Uther could always be heard screaming and rowing at each other from Uther's office. It was a wonder to everyone that she hadn't been fired or even came out of the office unscathed, but Arthur had always told Merlin that his father had a particular soft spot for the young woman, thus allowing her to get away with yelling at him.

The group remained silent, Lance for once not asking question after question as he realized that it was a subject best broached some other time. He wondered though, how it would be to have a father as harsh and demanding as Uther. His own father had been a kind, understanding man who only wanted the best for his son. Then again, Lance wasn't the heir to a multi-billion dollar company; he never had to worry about image or duty like Arthur had, even from a young age. Truth be told, he quite liked the seemingly arrogant young man. From what Merlin had told him while working, Arthur seemed like a loyal, just man who stood up for what he believed in and who treated his friends and family in the best possible way. But Merlin had _also_ divulged with a mischievous grin, that _he _believed, without Morgana to challenge Arthur's sometimes over-inflated ego, the young man would've been an absolute spoiled prat. Oh well, no one was perfect, not even the prince of Camelot Ltd.

The clock on the wall chimed softly, indicating that it was now 5.30 pm. Freya shook herself from her thoughts and stood, startling the others who were still musing about the supposed quarrel between Arthur and Uther. She cocked a brow, "Well? So are we still on for the pub or not?"

Merlin grinned and impulsively hugged her, earning a laugh from his friends. He _knew _there was a reason he liked her.

* * *

Gwen sat alone at the bar, watching as Freya tried to teach Merlin some dance moves, but the poor boy apparently had two left feet, and after stepping onto her toes countless of times, they gave up and resorted to just swaying and laughing as they bumped into each other. Gwen rolled her eyes; Merlin really should just ask Freya out already and be done with it.

Lance flopped down beside her, winking at several simpering girls who giggled and glared at Gwen. Ordering a beer, he observed her still profile, wondering just how Arthur managed to get this wonderful woman.

Gwen didn't speak; somehow it seemed awkward and strange to just strike up a conversation with a man she felt an attraction to, something that shouldn't happen, not while she was with Arthur. She loved him dearly and wouldn't dream of hurting him at all. It was probably just a stupid crush; after all, Lance paid much more attention to her than Arthur did, especially when Morgana was around. After all, what man _could _resist the alluring lady? She didn't begrudge the attention he bestowed upon her best friend though, they _were _like siblings and they had known each other long before Merlin or Gwen had ever entered their lives. She trusted Arthur, knew that he'd always do the right thing.

Lance took a swig from his glass, "So angel, how _did_ you and Arthur get together?"

Gwen stared at him and narrowed her eyes, "Why do you want to know? Do you think I had to resort to lowly female wiles to get him?"

He held his hands up to placate her, "Hey calm down. I wasn't implying that. I just wanted to know how Arthur managed to get together with someone as pretty as you." He winked, letting her know he was just being friendly.

She sighed and sagged visibly. "Good, because I'm getting absolutely tired of explaining to people that we're together because we like each other. I know for sure that Uther isn't the biggest fan of our relationship just because I'm Arthur's assistant and therefore beneath him." A faraway stare entered her eyes, "You know, some people even whisper behind my back that Arthur only agreed to be with me because of the prowess I apparently possess in the bedroom." She grimaced. That was one nasty rumor that had her friends angry and ready to confront the girl, Mindy or Mandy or something that started with an M.

Lance was horrified. His hand curled and flexed as he made to touch her hand, but restrained himself. "I'm sorry you had to go through that. People can be cruel, and you shouldn't have had to endure that."

She smiled and shrugged, touched at his sincerity. "It's all right. I know Arthur loves me, and he knows that I love him, and that's enough." She picked at her fingernails, silent for a moment before she continued. "I had applied to work at Camelot a year ago and was initially assigned to be Morgana's assistant. I came in on my first day of work and spilled coffee on his white shirt as we bumped into each other when I exited the elevator." She smiled, remembering the heart breaking smile he gave her as he waved away her apologies. "Morgana came and immediately saw her chance at matchmaking. She introduced us, told Arthur to be a gentleman and just flounced off." She rolled her eyes, "You know how dramatic Morgana is."

He smirked, totally seeing the raven haired beauty playing matchmaker. Gwen continued with her story, a soft spark in her eyes that had Lance wishing that it was _him_ she was talking about, not Arthur. "I insisted on paying him back for the laundry and Arthur that pig headed wonderful man denied every plea I made, and in the end he ended up taking me out for lunch." She blushed, "And you could say everything was history then onwards."

Lance whistled, apparently Arthur had a romantic side to him. "Wow, sounds like a match made in heaven." Gwen laughed and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially, and he could smell the scent of roses on her. Must be her perfume, Lord she smelled exquisite. "Honestly though, I don't know why Arthur's with me. Don't get me wrong, I love him and would be disappointed if we weren't together, but sometimes, I look at him and Morgana and think 'Now there's a couple who were meant to be together.'" She giggled, and he wanted to kiss her lips. "I mean have you even seen the way they look at each other? Morgana pretends that she doesn't think Arthur's handsome, but every now and then you'd see her stealing glances at him and looking away quickly so he doesn't catch her. Arthur doesn't even bother; he just stares at her unashamedly and kisses her all the time, not on the lips you lecher, but whenever we tease him, he insists and swears that she's just his sister and best friend, nothing more."

He stared admiringly at her, "And you're not one bit jealous of her? He _is _your boyfriend after all."

She shook her head, softening at the mention of her boyfriend and best friend. "They've got a special bond Lance, it's so _there_ that it's just undeniable. You look at them talk and how they move around each other and you see that there's something so _special_ that no one else has. It's magic."

He glanced longingly at her, at how the lights reflect off her black hair and the glimmer of her eyes as she speaks so reverently of the bond between Arthur and Morgana, so unselfish in her love for them, and as she turned to order another drink, he wanted to kiss that delicate arch of her neck and breath in her scent and not let her go.

Merlin and Freya stumbled back to them laughingly, and a bright red blush could be seen on her freckled cheeks as she pulled Gwen away for girl talk and Merlin dropped into the seat vacated by Gwen. Lance saw the sappy glint in his eyes and knew that he finally asked her out. Rolling his eyes, he smacked Merlin on his back and ordered a shot for him. He stared at the back of Gwen who laughed and hugged a shy Freya as she told Gwen that she and Merlin were finally an item, and Lance wished that he could be as happy as they are. Muttering a gruff '_about time'_ he toasted to Merlin's good luck and downed the shot in one go even as he ordered another drink. He'd be damned if he wasn't going to get drunk tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again to Arya Tindomiel, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, Bibi and Anon for reviewing. Here's chapter 5, so do read, review and enjoy.**

* * *

Arthur and Morgana went back to work the next day as if nothing ever happened. Rumours had spread fast that he and Uther had another row but they all liked and respected Arthur enough that they knew it was best to take the news as that - a rumour. Leon, head of the security for Camelot, slapped Arthur on his back and grinned at him sympathetically, before stage whispering to Morgana to '_take care of our pretty prince here_', to which Arthur rolled his eyes when Morgana laughed and assured him seriously that she would.

In the elevator he fidgeted with his tie and fussed about well, everything. Morgana was thoroughly annoyed and snapped. "Arthur, could you stop fidgeting please? You're just going to apologize to her, not propose to her. What's so difficult about that?"

He stopped and sighed. "I feel bad Morgana. I don't want Gwen to know that she's the reason why we fought cause you _know_ she'll be hurt and go all 'We should just break up for you and your family's sake'. He leaned against the elevator walls, "But I'll have to tell her about the ball and then she'll ask me why I can't go with her." Arthur's hands gripped his suitcase hard, white knuckles conveying to Morgana just how frustrated he was. "I'm supposed to _protect _her 'Ana, but it seems like I always end up being the one to hurt her."

Morgana's cool green eyes softened and she reached out to run a gentle hand across his face, loving how his face angled and turned in her hand as he leaned into her touch. She kissed his on the cheek as they reached their offices. "Just tell her the truth Arthur, Gwen's not some hormonal driven teenager who looks for angst in a relationship. She'll understand that you tried to stand up for her, and that's all that matters." She squeezed his hand tight before walking to her office. "Good luck Arthur, I'll see you at the meeting later."

Merlin ran past Arthur, disheveled tie flying behind him as he yelled a cheery '_Good morning_' to the blonde and stopped to plant a kiss on Freya as she laughed and pushed him away, before sliding between the closing door to Morgana's office. Arthur raised an eyebrow and turned to stare at Freya, who looked back at him with a smile. "Never seen a kiss before then, sir?"

Arthur snorted and smiled slightly at her, greeted her and entered his office, _why am I surrounded by women who seem to think sarcasm is another language? And about time. Merlin's about to drive me _mad_ with his lovey-dovey stares to Freya. _He noticed Gwen wasn't at her desk, though her things were there. _Must be out to deliver something or other._ Popping his head out of his office, he called to Morgana's secretary. "Freya, do me a favour would you? When Gwen comes back tell her I'd like to see her in my office. Also, if you see Lance or Merlin, tell them we're having a meeting at 12 later. I think Morgana wants you there too. Thanks."

Turning back to the monstrous pile of paperwork on his desk, Arthur groaned and threw his bag onto his chair and slumped down. He hadn't even started and already he was bored out of his mind. Sighing –he seemed to be doing quite a lot of that lately- he started on his work with his usual determination. _No rest for the wicked._

Gwen appeared not long after, exiting the washroom as she wiped her hands absentmindedly on her skirt. Freya grinned at her, "Hey Gwen, your boyfriend wants to see you in his office whenever you're done. And we have a meeting with the gang at 12." The tanned skinned woman smiled her thanks at her friend and straightened her hair before knocking hesitantly at Arthur's door. His clear, baritone voice sounded for her to enter and she slipped silently through into the room to await whatever he had to say to her.

Arthur looked up and smiled tiredly at her, and she was struck at how _old_ he seemed. Though he did hurt her feelings with his brusque tone yesterday, she couldn't help but cross over and gave him a light massage, giggling when he purred like a cat beneath her experienced hands. Work had been hectic these few weeks, and she was sure Uther had laid the pressure thick on his heir. Stroking his golden hair motherly, she wished there was something she could do to ease his worries.

Arthur leaned into his girlfriend's gentle touch, and while he loved the feel of her soft touch across his skin, it didn't excite him as much as it once did, he didn't feel the urge to kiss her senseless or to hold her in his arms. He just felt slight comfort, and yet his body treacherously yearned for someone else's touch, that of the thrill a pale hand brought to his skin as it danced lightly and flirtatiously over his arms. He wanted _Morgana's_ touch, hers and hers alone.

He growled inwardly, damned if he kept having thoughts of Morgana like that. He stood and gathered Gwen into his arms, resting his chin upon her head. "I'm sorry," he whispered, Gwen deserved better, someone who wouldn't bring such hurt and complication in her life, "I truly am Gwen, and I hope you forgive me for acting like such a prat to you yesterday."

She sniffled, he still wanted her. Shaking her head furiously, she burrowed deeper into his embrace. "No, I'm sorry Arthur. I should've understood; your father has been hard on you these past weeks and here you are; having to worry about your girlfriend's slighted feelings." Trying to lighten the atmosphere, she smiled wetly at him, "Did Morgana have to threaten to dye your hair pink if you didn't apologize, Arthur?" He rolled his blue eyes and laid an affectionate kiss on her forehead, "Har de ha ha Gwen, that's _hilarious_. You should be a comedian instead of my assistant."

Merlin's messy mop of black hair poked within Arthur's office, eyes closed with a silly grin playing on his lips. "Is everyone decent?" He opened his eyes slightly, "Oh good Arthur, at least your royal bum is covered." He ducked a steel pencil holder that flew over his head harmlessly and stuck his tongue out at the two. "If you're done sucking Gwen's face off, your royal clotpole-ness, Morgana sent me to see if you're coming for the meeting."

Arthur scowled, "Get out Merlin. Tell Morgana we'll be there in a minute." Motioning for Gwen to exit first, he stacked his paperwork neatly in a pile before following his girlfriend out for the meeting, all the while muttering about annoying brats who probably hadn't got laid before.

* * *

The others were already assembled in the small meeting room as they waited for Arthur and Gwen to show up. Lance was studiously looking through the notes Morgana and Merlin had previously made, only looking up to flash the newcomers a smile before turning his attention back to the papers, mouthing the words to himself. Arthur was pleasantly surprised; looks like Lance might just last here after all. Morgana was chatting with Freya, who glanced at Arthur and smirked. He wanted to bang his head on the wall there and then; he knew he was often a topic among women, but between Morgana and Freya talking about how his head was probably too big for his body, he was sure he'd blow a gasket someday.

The raven beauty clapped her hands, going into business mode. "Gwen, Arthur, glad you were able to finally join us. If you'd have a seat there by Lance we'll be able to proceed. All right. So we'll be having the annual ball in 2 weeks' time at the Ritz, so we have to sort out some details before then. Obviously we're not going to organize the entire event, but some duties have been- yes Arthur? Is there something?"

The golden boy of Camelot grinned as he raised his hand to interrupt Morgana's instructions. "Pardon me Morgana, but I believe that _I'm _the Executive Director here. _And_ I'm the one with all the details, so…" Making a shooing motion with his hand, he gloated internally as he saw smoke literally come out of Morgana's ears. Ever the gracious lady, she smiled through gritted teeth and took it all in her stride. "Well then, _Executive Director_, if you be so kind as to grace us with your _esteemed _presence and take some precious time out to enlighten us lowly mortals," she glared at him, "I'd be _delighted _if you could give an example of what you're capable of." Flouncing back to her seat, she stared expectantly at him, the challenge clear in her eyes.

Arthur swatted Merlin's head as his friend whispered '_Busted'_. He stood up casually and swaggered to the front of the room. "Right, as _dear _Morgana has told you, the annual ball's soon to be held. We're not really in charge of anything, so to speak. Programme, music and food have already been taken care of. And that leaves the invitations." Spinning on his heels, he pointed to a startled Merlin. "Merlin. Somehow, my father saw fit to trust you with the job of handling the invites, for reasons that still escape my reasoning but nonetheless, we'll all be helping out. Morgana, I need to talk to you later about any other guests that we want to invite, but for now," he produced a piece of crumpled paper from out of nowhere and started to unfold here, "I have the guest list right here, so I suggest we start organizing the invitations now. Gwen, you pair up with Lance to sort them out in alphabetical order and Freya, I need you to get their mailing addresses and full titles, just in case father decided to invite Lord this and that. Merlin, you supervise, but if you get bored you can help your girlfriend out." Staring at the still room, he huffed in annoyance. "Well get _going _then!"

The aforementioned people scurried to get the job done and Morgana and Arthur went over to the other end of the room to discuss the possibility of adding new guests, but not before he went over and whispered something in Gwen's ear that made her blush bright red and kissed her. Morgana's cat like eyes followed the movement, and for a moment a tiny glint of regret and envy swam through pools of green, before disappearing as she smiled at the approaching Arthur. _Lucky Gwen._

He grinned and kissed her cheek before pulling out a chair for her and helping her seat. "Thanks for the advice 'Ana, we're fine." She rolled her eyes, "The both of you were never _not_ fine Arthur, you just worried too much." Patting his hand, she lowered her voice. "Have you told her about the escort problem?"

He tensed and shook his head. Morgana sighed, gently rubbing his hand. "You know you'll have to tell her before she asks you about it. Let her know you're not ashamed of her. She'll understand." Arthur shrugged and stared at his girlfriend deep in discussion with Lance. "I hope you're right." Shaking out of the heavy cloud of worry, he took out his writing pad and pen. "Now is there anyone in particular that we'd want to invite? I was thinking Lady Anis, after all she has been a major contributor for some of our projects. I know she doesn't like me but…"

The clock on the wall ticked silently as they worked quietly on their given tasks. Morgana and Arthur, with the lightest tasks of them all, decided to get some coffee and sandwiches for the others from the café just next to their office. They left with several grunts and absent nods from the four as they worked to finish the invitations quickly.

"I'd like two espressos and two chicken sandwiches please. And one cappuccino, two lattes and four turkey sandwiches to go as well. Thanks."

As Morgana handed the cashier the money, Arthur, who was standing behind her directed a harsh glare at the guy who was staring down her cleavage. The young boy –honest to god, he probably wasn't even 20 yet!- paled and rushed off to prepare their orders. Arthur rolled his eyes. Stupid hormonal teenagers, looking down on every cleavage any chance they get. The boy couldn't even leer at someone else, _no,_ he _had_ to mentally undress _Morgana_. He shook his head, _I swear, if I get a penny for every man who stared at Morgana like that I'd be a billionaire by now; not that I'm not already one._

Shoving his thoughts away, he grabbed hold of the cups for Morgana as they went to sit by the booth near the window, where he dug into the sandwiches immediately. He looked up to stare at her glancing at him amusedly. Indignant, he retorted, "What? I haven't even had my lunch Morgana! Can't a man eat?" She calmly unwrapped the plastic wrapping of her own sandwich and took an elegant bite. "I said not a word Arthur, and by all means, do stuff your face like some wild barbarian Arthur. I'm sure the press would have a field day. Imagine, your picture in the headlines tomorrow. _Heir to Pendragon fortune scarfing down his food like a starved animal._ I'm sure that would do wonders for your image."

Arthur remained silent. Eating a little more slowly, though still fast enough to make a normal person choke, he voiced his thoughts out loud. "Do you ever wonder Morgana, the things we'd be free to do if we weren't under so much scrutiny? We'd be able to have a picnic in the park without the paparazzi snapping pictures like mad, or we could date anyone we want in public and no one would write slanderous articles against that person." Chewing thoughtfully, he continued with his mouth full of crumbs. "We'd be free Morgana."

She sighed; the thought had also crossed her mind often. She traced his calloused fingers, "I know Arthur, I've wished that too. But then," turning his palm upward, she played with his larger hand, "we'd have never met then would we? And I don't know about you Arthur, but I'd never trade _us_ for all the freedom in the world."

Arthur was surprised, he hardly ever heard Morgana be so frank with her feelings. He smiled and held her hand in his, loving how soft and strong it was, "Nor I."

They just sat there, hand in hand as they took in the aroma of the coffee and the buzzing of people talking and laughing around them. To the world, for a moment, they were just Arthur and Morgana, two people who knew each other since childhood and loved and respected each other more than anyone in the world.

The sound of a car honking on the streets broke the tranquil spell, and Arthur made to leave as they finished their coffee and sandwiches. "We'd better go, Morgana, or they'll probably die of hunger there." Turning to leave, he was stopped by her fingers on his sleeve. "Wait, Arthur."

He looked at her worried expression quizzically, "Morgana? What's wrong?"

She tugged his hand, pleading with her eyes for him to sit back down. She seemed hesitant, biting her lip as Arthur restrained himself from the urge to touch and kiss those lips. _She's your sister, she's your sister. She's your bloody sister you dope!_ Repeating the mantra over and over again, he felt the need to crush her against him subside, just a little. "Morgana, if there's something you want to say, maybe you could say it before we die of old age?"

_Oh to heck with it. _She blurted out her request. "I want to invite Morgause to the ball."

Lightning flashed in Arthur's eyes and Morgana immediately regretted the abruptness of her request. "No." His voice was quiet, tone final. "She's not coming to the ball Morgana; she's not coming near you."

She had to make him understand. "Arthur _please,_ she's my _sister._"

"And you're my sister too 'Ana, just not by blood." He didn't see the brief flash of hurt in her eyes. "I have a duty to protect you. She abandoned you! The last time you met she nearly killed you! She and that idiotic boyfriend of hers, Cenred, or have you forgotten 'Ana?" He wanted to shake her out of this stupid idea she had, that Morgause actually cared for her. He grabbed her hand tight, "Did you forget how father and I sat by your side for a _week_? Praying that you'd wake up and laugh and smile again? Did you forget how she just disappeared without even a single _phone call_ to ask if you were _alive?_ Did you?" Seeing the protest on her lips, he cut her off. "And don't you _dare_ give me the crap that she was frightened. She's a grown _woman_ 'Ana, and she couldn't even call to see whether her sister was _alive_ from the accident?"

The arguments Morgana carefully planned out in her mind the night before died on her lips, and she hung her head, remembering the tears Arthur and Uther shed when she woke up, jubilant to have their treasure back in the realms of living once more.

A gentle finger tilted her head up to face the pain filled eyes of Arthur, the one man she loved more than anyone in the world; the one man she couldn't have. His voice was sad and gentle when he spoke. "We're your family Morgana, we love you; _I _love you. Isn't that enough?"

A sob caught in her throat and Arthur rushed to her side and pulled her in a fierce hug, caressing her hair as he murmured tenderly into her ear. "I'm sorry I yelled at you 'Ana, I had no right, but please," he pulled back to stare at her red rimmed eyes, "I'm asking you, _begging _you that you don't ask me to invite her or to let you see her again." He pushed a lock of hair away from her face, touching her cheek, "Please?"

Morgana could never have resisted Arthur, nor had she ever been able to, and this time was no different. She nodded mutely, and Arthur wiped her tears gently and kissed her forehead so lovingly it made her want to cry again. He helped her up and they left for their office slowly, with her leaning into him and his arms wrapped around her shoulders tight and warm and safe. _Arthur was there, and that was enough._

If the others thought it was strange that the both of them were so quiet and morose, they didn't question it. Both Lance and Merlin noticed Morgana's red eyes and Arthur's tight grip on her shoulders but dared not speak about it. Merlin was sure that Gwen and Freya were sure to notice the change in the moods, but they thanked Arthur and Morgana with gentle smiles and nothing more could be seen from their expressions. Lance finally understood what Merlin had said earlier about Arthur being protective of his surrogate sister, that he'd be willing to do anything to keep her safe, even if it meant going beyond the boundaries of law and order. A strange feeling of loyalty came over him, and as Lance continued to stare at the blonde head of Arthur as he checked on the progress they had made, Lance swore that he'd stand by his new friends no matter what. Arthur raised his head to find himself being scrutinized by him, and a serious nod from the newcomer oddly warmed his heart to know that this man, however long he would be here and whatever role he might play in this dysfunctional little group of theirs, would forever stand by his side.

* * *

It was in the middle of the night when Arthur bolted upright in bed and groaned, banging his head against the wooden headboard as he muttered '_Stupid stupid stupid'_ again and again to himself when he realized, that after all the fuss he had went through today, he never told Gwen that he wasn't able to be her date to the ball. Falling back to the comfortable mattress, he sighed. With Morgana, others never seem to be _that _important, even his own girlfriend for God's sake. _God have mercy Morgana, when will you _stop _torturing me? _

Sleep was not kind to the young heir that night as he dreamt of soft black hair and bright green eyes that flashed and smiled and of soft lips that kissed him till he was breathless. And Arthur found himself never wanting to wake up from that wonderful dream.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak for reviewing. Read, review and enjoy. :) Sorry if Gwen's a little OOC. I didn't want her to not have a spine by not getting mad even after being slighted.**

* * *

The meeting didn't last very long after that, and after Arthur and Morgana added a few names into the guest list and looked through the invitations, they gave the green light for Merlin and Freya to send them off. It was 3pm when they all filed out of the room, and the trio in the R&D department left to further check on whatever progress the main team of engineers were making, leaving Freya standing awkwardly between Arthur and Gwen. She made her excuses hastily and disappeared into the elevator, perhaps going to hang about her new boyfriend.

Gwen gave a small smile before turning to return to her desk, intent on sorting out her boyfriend's schedule when Arthur stopped her. He pulled her back into the room and locked it, making sure that no one was going to interrupt their conversation. Gwen was puzzled. "Arthur, why did you just lock us into the room?"

He gathered his courage and let out a deep breath. Here goes nothing. "I have to talk to you about something Gwen, but you have to _promise _me that you'll trust me, whatever I say all right? And no," he grimaced when he saw tears started to gather in her eyes, _damn it why do women _cry_ at every single thing?_ "I'm not breaking up with you Gwen, don't worry." He grinned sardonically, wanting to lighten the mood. "I also didn't get any nameless woman pregnant, so don't worry your pretty head off." His heart lightened a little when Gwen laughed. Maybe sparks didn't fly between them anymore but that didn't matter. Gwen was a sweet girl and he was lucky to have her as his girlfriend. _What about Morgana?_ A sly, treacherous voice sounded at the back of his mind. _Surely Morgana is better suited for you than Gwen? Bold, confident, sexy Morgana instead of kind yes, but meek, plain Gwen?_

Arthur pinched the bridge of his nose and warned his stupid brain to shut up. Gwen looked at him worriedly, "Are you all right? Do you have a headache because I have some medicine there at my desk if you want-"

He cut her off brusquely. "Gwen, _don't._ I'm fine." He sighed at her wide eyes, _great._ Arthur took hold of her and led her to a seat, "Gwen, I'm sorry I keep snapping at you, but if you'd just stop fussing about for one minute, maybe I could tell you why I'm in such a bloody bad mood. Please?"

Her lips thinned into a barely there line, and she nodded tersely, hands clenched tight in her lap. He ran his fingers through his hair, muttering "God I don't even know how to start. What the hell am I supposed to say?" He hit the table in frustration. "God I wish Morgana were here."

Gwen flinched but tried to cover it. He probably had more things to worry about than her jealousy of Morgana and Arthur's relationship, or lack of thereof. Arthur tried to calm down and dropped into the seat before her and took her hands in his. "Gwen, I'm sorry but I can't be your escort for the ball."

He rambled on, not seeing her hurt and strangely resigned expression, almost as if she expected it. "It's just that my father forbade me from bringing you or he'd fire you, or I swear Gwen, I would introduce you to the world as my girlfriend." He squeezed her hand, "You can even take Lance as your escort, I'm sure he'd be willing. Of course, any other man would be willing-"

Her quiet voice cut through, dead and monotonous. "Any other man except you?"

Arthur whipped his head up and saw he screwed up, badly. He reached out to touch her face but she turned, and he only caught a few strands of black hair in his fingers. He breathed through his nose, "_Gwen…"_

She wrenched her hands away from his hold and stood furiously, black eyes glinting like the storm in the skies. "I understand that your father forbade you Arthur, but you couldn't have fought back?"

He tried to explain, "Gwen I tried, believe me but you know my father, he-"

Gwen was hurt and angry and confused. She didn't want to listen to Arthur's excuses anymore. "Don't. Just…Just don't, all right? Look I'll go to the ball with Lance and you just take Morgana. I mean, we all know that's what Uther and you really want anyway, isn't it?" The words were tumbling out of her mouth now, fast and hard and uncontrollable. Gwen couldn't have stopped the words she said next even if she wanted to, even if she felt guilty at dragging her friend's name through the mud. After all, Morgana did nothing wrong. _Except worming her way into Arthur's mind every waking moment, driving _you _behind._ A dark voice egged her on devilishly, and she felt exhilarated; _free_ to speak against the woman she loved like a sister. "Dear, sweet, perfect regal Morgana, the perfect eye candy and socialite to be seen on your arm instead of your girlfriend who just happens to be your assistant."

She would've continued on, angered as she was had Arthur had not just stopped her mid rant. Eyes flashing, he spoke quietly. "Enough Gwen. I will not tolerate you talking about Morgana like this. This isn't about her; this is about you and me and what my father threatened to do to you. Don't you understand Gwen? I'm trying to protect you. I could easily defy my father and have you show up as my date anyway, but you'd be out of job with every major company in England, do you understand that? I'm not going to let you throw away your future just for something as insignificant as being my date to the ball."

Gwen laughed bitterly, "Not about Morgana? Arthur, it was _always_ about Morgana! I'm not stupid; I know Uther wants you to toss me aside for her, to see your union with the heiress to the Le Fay fortune." She shook her head, resigned. "So noble Arthur, always thinking about _my future_." She stood and made to leave the room. "Do whatever you want Arthur. Take Morgana as your date and ask Lance to be mine. I don't care." She paused at the door, "And Arthur, do us all a favour and just ask her to be your girlfriend already. It'd be better than see you pining away at her when I'm supposed to be your girlfriend."

The door slammed, and Morgana, who just came up to see Freya, jumped at the stormy expression on her friend's face. Freya looked shocked as well, having never seen the normally meek girl so angry. Gwen brushed past her and Morgana started to see the dark glare full of hate and tears directed towards her and as she reached out to touch Gwen, her hand was unceremoniously flung back at her, throwing her off balance. Morgana clutched at the wall for support as she saw the elevator doors closing in on her friend's bitter face. Another door slammed, and she whipped her head around to stare at Arthur's exasperated expression before he disappeared into his office without another word to her.

Freya rushed over to her, helping her stand. "Morgana are you all right? You're shaking."

Morgana hadn't noticed that her hands were trembling violently. Taking a deep breath, she stilled her hands and smiled uncertainly at her assistant. "I'm fine Freya, but" she gestured towards Arthur's office, "What happened with the both of them?"

The petite girl shrugged and her black hair shrugged over her shoulders. "I've no idea. I saw Arthur pull her back into the meeting room after we all left but that was it. I just came back up a minute before you arrived and Gwen just slammed the door open and left."

Morgana swept her hair back and sighed, Arthur must've told Gwen. Smiling at a worried Freya, she squeezed the shorter girl's shoulder. "Don't worry about it Freya. Look why don't you take the rest of the day off? After all it's not like we have anything on right now and it's already 4." She laughed at the girl's reluctant expression and marveled at her industriousness. She pushed the girl gently towards the elevator. "Go, take Merlin out. Get him drunk or whatever is it you two do on your dates."

Freya's eyes gleamed wickedly and Morgana could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she headed down towards the lab. _Oh Merlin was in for a wonderful night. _Laughing to herself, she hesitated before knocking on Arthur's door. A rough '_Enter'_ greeted and she pushed the door opened gently, before closing the door silently.

"Arthur, is everything all right?" Even as the question left her lips, she cringed. That was a stupid question.

Sure enough, an irate Arthur glared at her. "Oh everything's _peachy_ Morgana. I practically told my girlfriend that my father didn't approve of her and she accused me of wanting to get with you, which," he pointed towards her, "isn't true mind you. So yes Morgana, everything is absolutely wonderful."

Her eyes narrowed and even though her heart jumped at the notion that he wouldn't ever be interested in her –_not that you want him though, _she reminded herself- she didn't yell at him. She strode over to the vacant seat before him and draped herself in it. "Arthur." She commanded him to look at her. He stubbornly looked at the paper before him as though it was the most interesting thing in the world. She inhaled, God he really was testing her patience, and called his name sharply. "_Arthur!"_

He slammed his hands against the surface of his wooden desk, "What do you want me to _say_ Morgana? That I'm angry Gwen doesn't understand what I just told her? That she accused father and I of _plotting_ to get rid of her? That I only care about you and not her?" His normally calm voice rose to a near shout, "What do you want me to _say_?"

For once, she didn't have a witty retort. She didn't have any argument or dismissive comment that he was thinking too much to respond to what he had just said. She sat rooted to the chair. She couldn't believe it; dear sweet Gwen said those things? Hurt welled up in her. They were supposed to be best friends. Morgana had met Gwen years before she had applied to work at Camelot, 3 years ago in fact when they had bumped into each other at a book fair. She had been walking with her nose buried in a rather fascinating book about the Holy Grail when they collided and laughed as they introduced each other. They had been best friends since. In fact, it was Morgana who had suggested that Gwen apply for the vacant position as her assistant.

Arthur saw all these thoughts flash by in her puzzled green eyes and immediately regretted his harsh tone. "Morgana I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said those things."

She shook her head even before he finished his sentence. "No, it's all right Arthur. You just repeated what she said." She rested her hand on the ornate desk, staring at her dark purple nails. "I hadn't any idea that she felt that way. I didn't think she'd feel as slighted as she did."

He chuckled bitterly, "Well father certainly succeeded. I can't imagine Gwen ever wanting to be with me again." Morgana's heart clenched. Of course he still wanted her. Arthur was a man with honour he wouldn't throw away his relationship with Gwen just like that. Besides, he loved her. Who wouldn't love sweet Gwen? She silently cursed Uther for his orders; if it weren't for his threatening of Arthur, the fight wouldn't have happened. But a darker part of her couldn't help but feel a little glee that she immediately squashed with ferocity. Gwen was her friend, as was Arthur, albeit a friend she felt _so_ much attraction to. She wanted them to be happy, they _deserved _to be happy.

Arthur smiled weakly at her before settling back into his chair. "Well, I guess that's that then. I suppose that you'll have to bear with being my date this year." Morgana smiled at that and walked over to him and hugging him from behind, resting her head on his shoulders. She kissed his cheek low, near his mouth before leaving the office. She turned back to stare at her still pensive best friend. "Arthur?" He looked up quizzically. "You know you don't have to ask. I'd be honoured to be your date." And with one last loving smile she closed the door and Arthur grinned a little as he brushed his fingers over the warm spot that tingled still from her kiss. Maybe things weren't all bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, Anon and Kreuse for reviewing. Here's Chapter 7 for your enjoyment. :)**

* * *

"Mor_gana_, she's still not _talking _to me." Arthur gritted out at the woman sitting beside him.

She shushed him, eyes on Uther who was now standing in front of the board, ready to give his decision on whether he would grant them the time they needed. "Arthur, not now. Wait until the meeting's done all right?"

His whines were cut off by Uther sweeping his stare around the room. "As I've said at the last board meeting, I will have the decision for the time extension." His gaze fixed on Morgana and a grim smile appeared on his weathered face. "Morgana, I hope you won't disappoint me when the product has been marketed, not with this time extension. I've given you an extra two weeks that you needed; I count on you and your team to make me proud."

The R&D team present, with Merlin in the lead clapped enthusiastically as Uther ended the meeting. Morgana was about to join them when Arthur caught hold of her hand and stared at her pleadingly, blue eyes wide open. Gods Morgana could have sworn that they were children again. She remembered the time Arthur had looked at her with such a piteous gaze when he begged her not to tell his father that he had a nightmare and was frightened.

"_Please don't tell father 'Ana! He'll yell at me if he knew I was frightened."_

_Morgana frowned, a cute little pout on her lips. "But it's only a nightmare; surely your father wouldn't be mad at you for that?"_

_He shook his head furiously, blonde hair flying about his face. "No! Father said men shouldn't be afraid of something as stupid as nightmares! He said I should be brave and not…sniffle…not cry like a scared little boy."_

Little Morgana's heart broke then hearing her best friend's sniffles, and she had bundled him up into her bed. They talked quietly and laughed till they fell asleep together and Marie, Morgana's maid found them both cuddled up, arms held protectively around each other with the blankets strewn around them.

Morgana smiled sadly at him and gestured for Merlin to leave first. They lingered in the room till everyone had slowly filtered out, eager to escape the confines of the stifling room and have their lunch. Arthur leaned against the wall, looking at anywhere but her. She let him simmer in the silence for a while, knowing that he wouldn't be able to keep still without talking for long. She just stared at him, lazy green eyes unblinking, unsettling him.

He huffed and the words burst forth from the dam of his restraint. "She won't talk to me Morgana! She just stares down and calls me 'Sir' or "Mr. Pendragon'! I mean since when did Gwen call me that? Freya told me she didn't even say a word to her today and honestly, that new guy, Lank he-"

Morgana cut in absent-mindedly, "It's Lance, Arthur."

He rolled his eyes, "What_ever_ Morgana. And _Lance_ –there happy now?- keeps glaring at me like I've killed a puppy. Why the hell is he so pissed off at me?"

A rolled up paper smacked him on his head. "Language Arthur. And Lance likes Gwen, that's why he's mad at you. He thinks you've hurt her."

Arthur paused in his rant. "Oh." He shrugged and continued, "Anyway, it's not like it's my fault she's mad at me! I tried explaining to her that my father would literally destroy her reputation if we went together. It's not like I told her she's not good enough." He frowned. "Because she _is._ Good enough that is."

Morgana stared at him, befuddled. "Wait, you're not worried that Lance likes her? What is _wrong _with you Arthur? Another guy comes in and is instantly attracted to your girlfriend, who I might add is extremely angry and not talking to you, and all you're worried about is why she's angry?"

Now it was Arthur's turn to look puzzled. "Well, yeah. I mean, I trust Gwen, she's not going to go off with another guy just because we're…fighting and not…talking…oh."

Morgana nodded her head and patted his golden hair. "Oh. That's right Arthur. _Oh._"

He banged his head against the desk, a dull thud across the room. "I should probably grovel at her feet now shouldn't I?"

A gentle kiss pecked on his cheek and he looked up to see her leaving the room. "And flowers Arthur dear, Gwen loves calla lilies. White."

Arthur groaned and wished he could just live in a world where women weren't strange creatures whose needs fluctuated with their moods every single day. _Well, better not put it off anymore. _He pulled out his mobile and hit the speed dial. "Hello? Yeah, hey Gwain, you anywhere near Vivian's floral shop? You are? Excellent! Could you get me a giant bouquet of calla lilies then? Yeah, with pink frilly…whatever paper they use to put the flowers in. _Yes_ Gwain, it's for Gwen. Oh shove off you dope! It's none of your bloody business." A huge whoop of laughter sounded from the speaker of the phone and Arthur resisted the urge to reach his arm through the connection and just _throttle_ his friend. "Whatever Gwain, look, just make sure it reaches my office by - Of course _before_ 5! Where do you think I'll _be _after that? Gwain, Gwain! God just stop yapping for a moment will you mate?"

He definitely was feeling the headache stomping its way on. Maybe Gwen would give him the pills she said she had? He breathed through his nose and repeated his instructions slowly, as if talking to a child. "_Gwain_, listen. Order a giant bouquet of white calla lilies, _white,_ with pink papery things. Call me when you're downstairs with the flowers and I'll go down and pick them up. All right?" A garbled response indicated his agreement. Arthur sighed, he really hated talking to his hyper active friend sometimes. "Good. Tell Vivian I'll pay her back the next time I see her and please make sure you're here before 5 Gwain. All right, thanks. And make sure they're all white!"

The line ended and he sagged back into the chair, taking a breather from the chaotic events that were his life. There was still one more thing to do though. "Hello, yes, is this the Berkeley? Yeah this is Arthur Pendragon and I'd like to make a reservation for 2 tomorrow evening, say 6ish? Yeah, excellent. Thanks, bye." He snapped his phone shut. And now time for the grovelling but first, he'd have to write a note and so he hurried back to his office, where the tedious task of writing a romantic apology and invitation to dinner would begin.

* * *

"Damn you, you stupid note." Another crumpled piece of paper joined its brethren on the floor, littering the carpet. Clearly, Arthur was finding that writing an apology was more difficult than it seemed. Enraged, he punched in Freya's number on his desk phone. "Freya? Yeah, is Morgana there? She what? Great." He was about to put the receiver down when he had another idea. "Hang on, Freya? Do you have any experience writing apology notes?

Freya stood in his office a minute later, looking extremely puzzled at his strange request. "Sir, is there something I can help you with?"

Arthur grimaced and held the most recent version of the note that he felt was all right. "Would you read this through for me? I wanted to write a note to Gwen to apologize for her, and Morgana wasn't there to help me and she's usually better at these sort of things."

She raised her brow and took the piece of paper from him and started reading. And honestly, she regretted it.

_'Dear Gwen, please accept my sincerest apologies for hurting you yesterday. I had no intention of making you feel like you were beneath me, nor was I implying such. Therefore, I decided that we should just put this unsavoury event behind us and just start anew as if nothing ever happened. I'd like to invite you to have dinner with me at the Berkeley, tomorrow at 6 as I know you've said that you never could get in. However, I managed to successfully obtain a table and would be delighted if you could join me. Sincerely yours, A. Pendragon.'_

Freya's face remained expressionless, and Arthur, anxious to know what she thought of it, cut in impatiently, "Well? What did you think of it?"

He started when she ripped the paper into indiscernible little pieces and let them float melancholy away down to the floor, where she promptly grounded the shreds under her heel. "Hey! What the hell?"

She clasped her hands in front of her, exasperation clear in her eyes. "Sir, if I may be frank, that was the worst apology note I have ever read in the world. Period." She stared at him, "Do you want to know what was wrong with it?" At his nod, she continued, ticking the items off her fingers. "It was rude, condescending, arrogant, far too formal and insincere despite the repetitive words of 'sincere' in them, and it would piss any woman off. Did I mention it was rude and arrogant?"

Arthur glared at her. "Well I thought that it was extremely polite and proper."

She sighed, looking heavenwards, "We're going to have to work a little harder."

* * *

Gwen returned to her desk after running an errand for Morgana, goodness knows where Freya had went, when she found a lovely bouquet of calla lilies lying elegantly on her desk. She touched it gently, marvelling at the softness of the white petals as it contrasted tenderly with the pale pink of the delicate wrapping paper enveloping the flowers, with a bright red ribbon to boot. She spied a little note in the midst of the flowers and frowned when she took in the neat, cursive writing that was clearly Arthur's. She shrugged and sat down to read it, caressing the flowers all the while.

'_Love is when you look into someone's eyes and see their heart. And how pained was I, to see the hurt in your beautiful black, shining eyes of twin stars, staring back at me in melancholy. And therefore, my fair maiden, I beg of you, accept my grovel and pleading of your forgiveness, for only with the almighty words of _I forgive you_ shall I rest easy in my sleep tonight, forever dreaming of your lovely visage, hand in hand as we run and fleet towards the gleaming light of the future.'_

A hasty post script was scribbled beneath the eloquent prose and Gwen stifled a laugh at the contrast between the elegant words above and the harried words that _someone_ forgot to add in the main body of the note. '_P.S I'd also like to invite you to dine with me at 6pm tomorrow, at the Berkeley. So please don't stay mad at me. Pretty please with cherries and puppies and all of your favourite things. Yours, Arthur.'_

She snorted; there was no way he wrote that all by himself. But her heart did melt at the thought of Arthur panicking and trying to win her back. Maybe she had been a little harsh with him after all. She lifted her head to stare at the grinning face of Freya, who looked the canary that got the bird, literally. Gwen glared at her mockingly but laughed when the petite, raven haired girl shrugged and sauntered into the elevator with a lazy, cat like grin. "You coming or not?"

Gwen smiled and rushed into the elevator with her friend. She'd call Arthur the minute she got home, the poor dear must've been worrying about it the entire day. "I know you had a hand in that, Freya, don't deny it…" The elevator doors closed and the office of the 66th level of Camelot Ltd was silent once more.


	8. Chapter 8

**Once again, thanks to my wonderful Fanfiction twin, Arya Tindomiel, Kreuse and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak fro reviewing. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lance was surprised to see Gwen rush at Arthur and envelop him in kisses the next day. He turned to look at Merlin, who appeared rather mystified as well. The baby faced young man shrugged and rolled his eyes, nudging him to continue their journey back to the lab. Morgana wanted to check over the schematics and carry out yet another test run.

Once they were in the elevator and out of hearing range from a relieved looking Arthur, Lance hissed towards Merlin. "I thought that Gwen wasn't speaking to Arthur?" Merlin shook his head, "Last time I heard, yeah. Apparently they got back together in the span of less than a day." They stepped out of the elevator and walked down the pristine white corridor of the lab, and Lance continued with his musings. "I mean, she called me the other day, asking me to the pub with her. And she looked well, awful. Her eyes were swollen red and I could've sworn she was drunk." He frowned, "I find it hard to believe that she'd get back together with him after the state she was in."

Merlin stopped in his tracks and stared at him, horrified. "Wait, _she_ asked you to go to the pub with her?" Lance cocked his head to the side, looking like a curious puppy. "Well yeah." He saw immediately what Merlin was thinking. "No! Nothing like that, Merlin. I swear to god nothing happened. I just went there, saw how upset she was and took her home in a cab. Then I left." The other man was still looking a little unsure. Lance gripped his shoulder, sincerity ringing from his tone. "Merlin, I swear to you. Arthur's a good guy and even if I was a little pissed off at whatever he did to Gwen, I would _never_ do that to him. I wouldn't take advantage of Gwen that way either."

He was startled when Morgana's cold voice came through the door. "Better not Lance. You wouldn't want to face me if you ever hurt Arthur." Lance flinched at the coolness of her mint green eyes, that on other days were friendly and warm, but right now, her eyes seemed like they could freeze hell over, and he was sure Morgana would carry her threat out if he ever hurt her best friend. He didn't break eye contact with her though, instead replied seriously. "I give you my word Morgana, I won't ever hurt him. I respect Arthur enough not to do anything stupid like sleep with his girlfriend."

She scrutinized him a little more, and he shifted uncomfortable under her intense gaze. Merlin stood to the side, silently watching, never participating. This was something Lance had to understand for himself. He'd told Lance about Arthur's protectiveness of Morgana, but the man had yet to see how dangerous she could be when the tables were turned. Now was a good time as any.

Morgana shook herself, smiling once more at the two men as if their previous exchange hadn't occurred. "Right, we better hurry now. The others are already waiting for us. I want to make sure everything will be perfect. We have another 2 weeks, but hopefully we can finish before then and double check everything before the product is launched." The two men scurried behind her, failing miserably to catch up with her, such was Morgana's prowess at walking, or even running really, in high heels. She smiled, hearing the light panting of Merlin. Let men know just what power women had.

* * *

The day flew by in the blink of an eye, and Gwen and Arthur left at 5 to prepare for their dinner later at 6.30. They waved goodbye to Merlin and Freya who were giggling quietly with each other as she gently caressed his blushing face. Snorting, Arthur turned to find Morgana who usually rode home with him but couldn't find her. _Oh she'll probably get a ride from Merlin or someone._

At the parking lot, Damian smiled at them and helped Gwen into the car while Arthur instructed him to take Gwen back to her home. It wasn't a very long way, from the company to her home and 5 minutes later, he found himself kissing Gwen on the cheek and telling her he'd pick her up at 6, giving her an hour to change.

The car soon reached the Pendragon mansion, and he was further mystified to find that Morgana wasn't there as well. He texted her, _where are you?_ _–A_ and awaited her reply. None came, but his heart leapt when he saw a black evening suit carefully laid out on his bed. Aimee poked her head into his bedroom just then. "Master Arthur, Ms. Morgana chose that suit for you just before she left and told me to remind you not to be late for your dinner, or she'd, I quote, 'make sure that you have spiders crawling in your pyjamas for a week'."

He chuckled and dismissed her, heading to the bathroom to shower. Ah Morgana, always looking out for him. He really did love her. As he turned on the water though, one last thought flew through his mind before the hot water soothed his muscles. _I do hope she was joking about the spiders though. Ugh, nasty little blighters. Should just burn them all._

* * *

The Maître d's eyes widened at the sight of the Pendragon heir and his companion, and fell over himself as he tried –key word being _tried_- to lead the esteemed guests to their seats dignifiedly. That however, was thwarted by the spectacle he made over himself as he knocked into a nearby waiter, who in turned poured an entire glass of red wine onto the pristine, white dress of some snobbish lady.

The tips of the poor man's ears turned bright way as he stuttered an apology to Arthur, who was trying hard not to burst out laughing and Gwen, who looked mortified and smiled sympathetically at him. Just as they were both seated, Arthur heard a familiar tinkling laughter that had him whipping around to stare at a table whose occupants were none other than Morgause Le Fay, Cenred Lot and Morgana, laughing away like dear old friends.

Hardly aware of what he was doing, he stood and allowed the serviette placed on his lap to fall to the ground. Gwen was startled and held onto his hand as he made his way to the table. "Arthur, stop it! What are you doing? Arthur!" He shrugged her hand off carelessly and stormed over, not knowing that every single guest dining at the Berkley that night were staring shamelessly at him, wondering just what drama might the young man provide for them.

Morgana's face paled when she saw his furious expression, his blue eyes as cold as the first ice that covers London in winter. His mouth was set into a grim line and his hands flexed open and close as if restraining himself from hitting someone. She immediately stood as he reached their table and reached out to touch him, "Arthur…"

He ignored her plea. "What are you doing here Morgana? And with these two?" He gestured at them, enraged. "I thought I told you that you were not to meet with Morgause any longer?" He glared at her, grim expression brooking no argument. "Did I not make myself clear, or is there _something_ about ignoring our warnings that you enjoy?"

Cenred and Morgause sat, not bothering to stand and greet him. The older man smirked and raised his wine glass mockingly, "Why if it isn't _Prince _Arthur, come to save his damsel in distress. And pray tell, young Pendragon, just what sort of _danger_ that you must save her from this time?"

Arthur turned towards him, blue fire flaming in his eyes. "I'm warning you Cenred. Do _not _test my patience." Grabbing hold of Morgana's hand, he turned to leave. "Morgana, we're leaving _now_. And if the both of you ever dare come near her again, I _swear_, I will not be held responsible for my actions."

Morgana tugged at his hands, angry yet helpless at Arthur's words. "Arthur, don't. It's just dinner with my sister after all. Why can't-"

She flinched when he turned the full heat of his glare onto her. "Morgana, what part of '_she does not care if you live or die'_ do you _not _understand?" He pointed at Morgause, who was biting her lip, enraged at yet not daring to bring the wrath of the young man's anger to her. "She _abandoned _you, 'Ana. She didn't care where you went when you were a child, she didn't care when these two _idiots _had you in an accident and didn't bother to see if you were alive, and she most certainly _would not_ care about you now." Snapping his fingers, he summoned the Maître d'. He threw down enough cash for both tables and dragged her away to where a horrified Gwen was standing speechless. "I'll deal with _you_ later Morgana. And hell if father won't kill you first." With a struggling Morgana in one hand, and a silent Gwen in another, the trio left the restaurant with a dark cloud hanging above them, not noticing the excited buzz in the restaurant, nor the flashing of camera bulbs that would no doubt provide fodder for the press.

"Damian, take us to Gwen's house please." Arthur snapped, not in the mood for pleasant conversation as he sat ramrod straight in his seat. The entire car ride was silent, with a fuming Morgana and Arthur, and Gwen not knowing what to do but sit silently and hoping that they could ride out the storm that was to come.

The car door slammed as Arthur helped his girlfriend out of the car. He turned to her apologetically, "Gwen, I'm sorry. We were supposed to have fun tonight and yet everything just happened and-"

She shushed him, understanding and worry in her eyes. "It's all right Arthur. I understand." She worried her lip, "I just hope your father will leave everyone all right and alive."

He ran his hand through his hair and smiled crookedly at her, kissing her hand. "All right then Gwen, thanks. See you tomorrow. Hopefully everything will be all right." They hugged one last time, not seeing a pair of glittering green eyes stare out at them enviously from the tinted car windows. Arthur gave her one last wave and entered the car again, refusing to look at Morgana.

They reached their home and without a word to each other, they retreated to the safety of their rooms, but not before Aimee informed them that Uther would be late returning home again. Sleep didn't come easily to both adults, and Morgana twisted and turned in her bed while Arthur stared at the ceiling unseeing. The clock struck midnight and still sleep eluded them. Dawn couldn't have come any faster for either of them.

* * *

The next day, the moment the duo reached their respective offices; Freya quickly informed them that Uther wanted to see them in his office. Now. They still weren't speaking, but in the dread of facing Uther together, some form of unity that was so present in their childhood came back to them, and Arthur gave Morgana a small, comforting smile before knocking on his father's door and they entered to face the music.

Uther held the newspapers in his hands as he sat behind his desk, but the moment they entered, he slammed the papers down on the surface of the wood, glaring at them both. Morgana grimaced to see a picture of an enraged Arthur confronting Cenred and Morgause, with the giant headlines '_Tension sparks between Camelot and Essetir: Arthur Pendragon confronts Cenred Lot in the Berkley.'_

Uther stood and for a moment, both Arthur and Morgana stared down at their feet, once more feeling like children as Uther lectured them on propriety and duty. "What. The. Hell. Is _this_?" His stormy grey eyes narrowed at them, "I demand an explanation from the both of you! How _dare_ you mar our reputation in public? Do you _know_ how many phone calls I've had just this morning? _Do you?"_

Arthur spoke up. "Father, it's my fault. I shouldn't have confronted Cenred and Morgause like that, but I was too angry when I saw them together with Morgana."

His father slammed his fist onto the table, startling the young adults. "You should've known better Arthur! If you had wanted to start an argument with them, you should've taken it to a less public place! In the Berkley no less!" He strode out from his desk, "You are the _heir _to Camelot, Arthur. How _dare_ you destroy our image like this? You're not some lowly assistant in this company Arthur; you have a duty to our company and I will not see you neglect your duties like this! I expected better of you Arthur."

Morgana tried to soften the blow for her best friend, feeling shards of guilt pierce her conscience as she saw Arthur struggle to rein in his temper. "Uther, it wasn't his fault. Arthur warned me not to see Morgause again but I-"

The older man rounded onto her this time. "And you! How many times have we warned you not to see her again? If you hadn't gone to see her, none of this would've happen! Why is it that the both of you cannot carry out the simplest of tasks expected of you?" Pinching the bridge of his nose, he sighed and started to berate them again before his desk phone rang. He punched the speaker button and the voice of his secretary came through. "Mr. Pendragon, I'm sorry to disturb you but Lady Anis is on the phone for you. She said it was urgent." He sighed once more, "All right put her through. Thank you."

He picked up the handle and covered the speaker piece. "We'll talk of this later Arthur, Morgana. In the mean time I sincerely hope that the both of you are able to keep out of any other mischief." He waved them off. "Yes Lady Anis? Yes, I sincerely apologize for the fiasco last night, but I assure you that it won't affect our sales." The two friends glanced uncertainly at each other before backing out of the office silently.

As they walked back to their offices, they passed by Merlin who was speaking on the phone. "Yeah, Uncle Gaius. No everything's fine, yeah- Hold on a sec." He paused in his conversation and waved cheerily at the two. "Hey Arthur, Morgana, I was thinking, do any one of you-" He was cut off by Arthur's brusque "Not now Merlin." The lanky man took in their downcast expressions and smiled sympathetically at Morgana. "Right shutting up now." He caught hold of her hand and gave her a small hug, whispering '_Good luck' _at her and patting her back gently before resuming his conversation. "Yes Uncle Gaius I'm here. Yeah? Is mother coming over with you then? Great! That's great! I'll…"

Arthur and Morgana stopped outside of their offices, pausing awkwardly as they tried to find the words to speak. He gave her a half-smile, "See you later then Morgana." And with that he disappeared into his office.

* * *

Arthur was exhausted when he finally flopped down onto his bed that night. He had stayed back to finish the paperwork that was required tomorrow. Leon had bumped his fists against Arthur's and gave him a man hug when Arthur was leaving, before pushing him off, "Better get home Arthur, or Morgana'll have to kick your arse up again tomorrow morning." The blonde had smiled uncertainly at him; Morgana wasn't even talking to him, or he to her.

He had just changed into his pyjamas –which honestly consisted of nothing more than his track pants- and drifted off to blessed sleep when thunder rang through the gigantic mansion and his door flung open. He immediately sat up and took in Morgana's disheveled state. "Morgana? What are you doing in my room?"

She stood uncertainly at the doorway, fidgeting with the edge of her flimsy white nightgown. Her raven hair blocked her face, and she seemed so like the child she once was that Arthur knew and loved. Thunder rolled through the skies once more and she jumped. Understanding flooded his brain, and he parted his bed sheets and patted the space beside him. "Come on then, 'Ana. You can spend the night here."

She flew right into his bed and into his arms, black hair streaming wildly behind her. He cuddled her close to his bare chest, stroking her soft hair gently and murmuring comfortingly into her ear. Morgana had always been afraid of storms, but he thought she had grown out of it. Her shaking form in his arms proved that it was not so.

He grinned when she yawned adorably and snuggled deeper into his embrace, rubbing her head against his chest like a cat. He kissed her head and drew the blankets over them, never letting her go. She was already asleep and snoring slightly by the time he had settled into the sheets. He kissed her nose slightly and smiled lovingly at her before he whispered '_Good night Ana_'. And the two fell asleep as they did in old times, together.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys, first I'd like to apologize if this chapter isn't all that great. Have a cold right now as I'm typing, so I hope you'll forgive any lame dialogue or story line. Thanks to Arya Tindomiel, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, Anonymus and Kreuse for your reviews. Thanks especially to Arya who's been encouraging me throughout the entire fic. You're awesome FF twin! Enjoy! BTW, the song is "Storybook" by Heather Dale. Thanks to Arya who introduced me to her, her songs are awesome, check them out. ;)**

* * *

A warm hand snaked around Morgana's slim waist, and she snuggled deeper. She had absolutely no idea who was holding her, but whoever it was, she knew they felt safe and that she had nothing to worry about. She drowsed in and out of her sleep, rubbing closer to the warm body behind her back, drawing heat to her cold hands and feet.

Said figure shifted and mumbled something unintelligible. She vaguely felt a warm breath cascade down her neck and she shivered slightly, pulling the warm hand closer. Gods it was cold. The hand froze and wrenched itself away from her waist.

"Morgana! What the hell are you doing?"

Arthur leapt up like a scalded cat and stared incredulously at the sleepy Morgana who immediately rolled over to the vacant side of the bed; _his _vacant side of the bed to be precise. She groaned and buried her head into the pillow. "It's too early Arthur. Shut up and let me go back to sleep." The normally immaculate lady looked a mess. Her black curls were tangled and snared from sleep and her nightgown was hiking dangerously high up her thigh. Arthur grimaced, God he wanted to touch that shapely, long leg. His hand reached out, but instead he quickly tugged the silky material down to cover her leg once more. She still didn't stir, just breathed deeply into the pillows and dreamt on.

He studied her, assessing how he was going to wake her up. It wasn't like they were late though, it was a Saturday, and they didn't have any work. But now that he was awake, he didn't see a reason for her to continue sleeping so peacefully. He tut-tutted; there was only one thing Morgana was afraid of. He rubbed his hands together gleefully; this was going to be fun.

Morgana was dreaming of some wide expanse of green fields with horses grazing peacefully when she felt something ice cold tickling her foot. She yelped and shot up, and yet the tickling continued. "Arthur! Stop it!" She giggled breathlessly, trying her best to withdraw her feet from the onslaught of tickling Arthur's cold hands brought.

He grinned, "Of course _my Lady_, but only if you concede defeat!" She gasped playfully and tried to hit him, to which he easily grabbed her hands and continued his attack. "Never Arthur! Never shall I admit defeat to you, you fiend!"

Arthur laughed at her rosy cheeks, bright red from giggling. "As you wish Morgana. However, know that you need only say '_I surrender'_ and this torture will cease!" Somehow, during the tickling attack, his fingers had moved from her feet to her waist, one hand gripping her hands above her head as he continued to torture her midsection with a predatory grin.

Morgana continued to laugh, even as she tried to struggle half-heartedly She tried valiantly not to give in, but a stitch growing in her side forced her to surrender. "All right _all right!_ I surrender you evil monster! How dare you attack a defenceless maiden?" She grinned, not noticing just how close Arthur's handsome face was to hers.

Oh but _he _noticed. He swallowed nervously as he stared into the lovely jade of her eyes, her flushed skin so fair and soft. He hungrily drank in the sight of her red lips parted in laughter, as her ebony hair flounced about her face and shoulders, enveloping her in a seductive, dark halo. Unconsciously, he leaned forward, and this time, Morgana noticed.

She just stared at him, eyes wide. "Arthur? Arthur, stop staring at me like that. Arthur!"

The dark gleam in his eyes vanished as he blinked and shook his head. He grinned boyishly at her and kissed the tip of her nose, smirking as he saw a blush spread like wildfire over her porcelain white skin. He breathed over her once and growled inwardly when he felt her tremble beneath him before he winked at her and leapt down from the bed.

Morgana sat up dazedly, not sure what was going on. "Arthur? What…?"

He rifled through his wardrobe, seemingly ignorant what had just happened. "Sorry Morgana, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave now. Unless you want to see me change?" He turned at her and wiggled a brow at her flirtatiously. "You _know _you want to." A pillow slammed at his way, and he only managed to duck in time to see Morgana huffing past him. How like Arthur to destroy the one intimate moment they had in such a long while.

He grabbed her arm before she could leave though. "Morgana." She stopped, not looking at him, furious at his cavalier attitude. "About the other night," he felt her tense and turned her gently to face him, "Morgana, I'm sorry I yelled at you then. I know you desperately want to believe that your sister loves you and I shouldn't blame you for wanting to see her again. However," he tenderly pushed away a fly away strand of hair from her face, "I want you to be safe Morgana, and I can't trust you to be safe around either of them. Promise me that you'll at least let me know if you want to see Morgause. Please?"

She stared up wonderingly at him. "You mean you…?"

He smiled gently, "Yeah, it's not like I can keep you away from family can I? Just promise me that you'll be careful Morgana, I don't know what I'd do if you were hurt again."

She swallowed thickly and nodded even as she hugged him tight. "Thank you, Arthur. I promise I'll be all right." He closed his eyes and held her close, "I certainly hope you're right Morgana." They drifted apart after a while and he smiled down at her, "Go, get a shower and change. Apparently we're meeting the gang for lunch later." She cocked a brow at the change of plans. "Since when?" He held up his phone amusedly. "Since Merlin texted me just now. Go. Don't want to be late for a change do you, Ms. Punctuality?" She left, shaking her head exasperatedly. Arthur never changed. _But_, she giggled dreamily to herself, what made him seem so arrogant and brat-ish to others were the very same qualities that endeared him to her. He wouldn't be the man she loved if he weren't the way he was now.

Morgana stopped. _The man she loved_. Dear God. She couldn't be. Millions of flashbacks of her and Arthur having fun, laughing and hugging as they curled up by the fireplace or had lunch or just spent time together hit her like a tidal wave and as Morgana stood in the dark hallways of the Pendragon Mansion, she could only whisper dumbfounded to herself. "_I love Arthur…_"

* * *

Under the dim lights of the cosy little café the group had met for lunch, Morgana picked at her food, pushing the peas around as she toyed with her new found realization. She was a realistic, practical woman who, while never entertained thoughts that interfered with her work and life, had always dreamed that one day she'd meet her Prince Charming. And to think that he turned out to be the one man who had always been by her throughout all her tumbles and falls and heights in her life, who turned out to be, well, not all that charming. But Arthur was Arthur, and she'd never had changed him for anyone else, not even for a bona fide, perfect charming gentleman who'd whisper Shakespeare and Byron into her ear with a moonlit picnic. Ok, so _maybe _she had dreamed too far and wide, but she still loved Arthur.

The problem, as she stared longingly at her best friend who was laughing along with his girlfriend at some joke she just told him, was that it wasn't anyone else who was with Arthur now. It was _Gwen,_ dear sweet darling _Gwen _who would never dream of hurting a fly, much less her best friend. And she certainly couldn't do that to Gwen, not just push her out of the picture and hope that she'd settle for some consolation prize in the form of other not so chivalrous men. Gwen deserved to be happy, and Arthur made her happy. She sipped mournfully on her Martini, not noticing the arrival of a curious Freya. And besides, Arthur probably didn't think of her that way.

"So, watcha _doin'?_" Morgana nearly jumped out of her skin to hear Freya's amused voice pop out of nowhere. "Gods Freya! Were you thinking of giving me a heart attack? What are you doing here anyway? Merlin looks rather lonely over there. Shouldn't you be cuddling up to him or making out with him or something?"

The petite dark haired girl rolled her eyes and blew a kiss towards her beau, who waved adorably and dreamily back at her before resuming conversation with Lance, who coincidentally, was sneaking not so inconspicuous looks at a gaily laughing Gwen. Freya turned her attention back to Morgana, who was staring like a lost puppy at Arthur, want and need clear in her green eyes. Rolling her eyes once more, she sighed. What a tragic love quadruple-angle or whatever the four were in. If only all of them could snap out of their denial and just _switch _partners, or in Lance's case, snatch Gwen, then everything would be nice and dandy, rainbow candies.

She snapped her fingers in front of her boss's unseeing eyes. "Hello? Earth to Morgana? Is anyone home or has everyone in Morgana world gone to ogle at Art-_mmph_!"

A pale hand muffled Freya's loud rants. "Freya, _shh!_ Are you _insane?_ What if Arthur had heard it, or worse, _Gwen?_" The shorter girl snorted and pulled Morgana's obstructing hand away from her mouth. "Oh please Morgana, it would be better than see you pine away at him. So," she glanced between Arthur and his so called '_surrogate sister'_, yeah like she ever believed that –the sexual tension between them was so palpable that she was surprised neither had drowned in it yet-, "So when did you realize you were in love with Prince Arthur over there?"

Morgana started, "What? Freya I don't-"

Freya waved her protests away, "Come _on_ Morgana. It's obvious. So spill."

The jade eyed lady sighed, "Just this morning."

Freya patted her hand, all the while grinning, "There, that wasn't so bad now was it?"

She stared at the shorter girl, "But how did you even _know_?"

Freya looked at her pityingly, "Morgana dear, Merlin and I, even Lance knew the minute we even saw you both talk. Gods, I'm surprised you haven't jumped each other yet. Do you even _know _how thick the tension is between you two?"

She looked down, worrying her plump lip. "I didn't know Freya. All my life, Arthur's been the one constant throughout everything, especially with Morgause. I think," she paused thoughtfully, "I think I've always loved him, but I've never seen him as Arthur the man you know? He was always Arthur the best friend or Arthur the protector and surrogate brother." She shrugged sadly, "And I guess I've missed my chance. Arthur loves Gwen; I couldn't take that away from him and her."

Freya cocked an eyebrow, "Sweetheart, do you know how bad Arthur has it for you?" She sighed. "Look, Gwen's my friend too you know. But I know; _we _know that he loves you, and as horrible as this sounds Arthur will always love you so much more than he could ever love Gwen. She's a lovely girl and a wonderful friend, but she's just that to Arthur. You on the other hand; I know he'd gladly jump at the chance to be with you if you'd let him."

At her friend and boss's disbelieving stare, she took hold of the older woman's hands soothingly. "Morgana, have you even see the way Arthur looks at you? You can see the longing and desire in his eyes when he looks your way and it's so strong that anyone with eyes can see it's _you_ he wants to hold in his arms, to kiss away all your troubles and to be _yours. Yours,_ Morgana. Not Gwen's, not any other woman's. Just you. It's only ever been you for him." She cut off Morgana's protests. "And it's actually what Merlin said, as difficult as it may to believe. Look, if Merlin and even Lance can see how much he wants and cares for you, then you know that it's true and I'm not just making this up Morgana."

Morgana stared at the unfinished food before her. She wanted so _bad_ to believe everything that Freya said, that there was this undeniable attraction between the both of them that they had refused to see or acknowledge this long. She wanted so bad to give into her desires and just go up to Arthur and kiss him senseless, damn it to hell even if Gwen was watching. Being with Arthur, _loving_ him was right.

"But I can't hurt Gwen, Freya. You know how she loves him." Her friend winced at her small, child-like tone and she wished that she could solve her friends' problems for them. She hugged Morgana motherly, stroking her hair gently as the lady sighed and sank into the only maternal embrace she had ever known since the first and only hug Morgause had given her 20 years ago, when their parents had died. Being hugged so lovingly by Freya made her miss her mother even more so. Oh how she wished Vivienne was there to walk her through this entire mess.

The two women sat in silence as they watched Arthur and Gwen talk quietly, heads nearly touching as they bent near each other. Freya finally broke the silence, "Sometimes Morgana, sometimes you just can't save everyone, no matter how much you want to. You know that right?"

Morgana sighed. "I know Freya. I just wished it wasn't Gwen I'd have to hurt."

Soft music played in the background as the group of friends lost themselves in their own little worlds; one pair were talking aimlessly about everything from soccer to movies to women, the other were talking about the future and love and whether they'd stay strong and together, and last pair were sitting there silently, thinking of friendship and love and trust and how they all mashed up to result in broken hearts and shattered friendships.

_You read me a chapter of storybook love, when the night was a blanket around us._

_I think we both knew, that the dream would dissolve, when the cold light of morning had found us._

_You have what you need, and it isn't for me._

_And it hurts, but it's not a surprise._

_The sweetest of words in our storybook love, are the sweetest of storybook lies._

Morgana chuckled bitterly at the song playing over the radio, thinking how apt it was, how truly it described their situation. Lance, Merlin, Freya, Gwen, _Arthur_. She prayed to whatever god was out there listening, that they'd all come out of this whole and hale. The last of her Martini disappeared down her long, swan like throat as she plucked mindlessly at the olive impaled on the side of the glass. Things were never going to be the same again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel, Story Gamblette, Anonymus and Kreuse for reviewing. Here's Chapter 10, I hope that it lives up to your expectations. :)**

**BTW, I don't own Road to Avalon which is rather obvious. I just had to add in that reference. Love that book. And also, the Berkeley in the previous chapters and the Zuma are real places in London. Of course, their names are courtesy of Google.**

* * *

"_No!_ I can't believe _Uther_ said that!"

Morgana looked aghast, a ghost of a grin twitching on her lips.

Arthur grinned broadly, "Well believe it or not Morgana, he did. I honestly thought he was joking when he told me I should've taken Cendred somewhere private where I could've shown him, I quote, "how we Pendragon men deal with our enemies." He snorted. "I was bloody afraid that I'd lose it there and then."

She threw her head back and laughed, and he stared at her mesmerized. He'd do anything to make her laugh like that every single day.

_Beep!_ "_Arthur, Lance's outside. He says he wants to see you now._" Gwen's voice interrupted his pleasant thoughts. He scowled, "All right Gwen, send him right in." He turned to Morgana apologetically, "Morgana, I-"

The raven haired beauty waved his apology away. "Nonsense Arthur. You go on and talk with Lance. I'll just stay here, at the sidelines while I watch you big bad men talk manly business." She rolled her eyes and patted his hand before settling herself at the settee just next to the desk, curling her legs up comfortably and burying her nose in a book she seemed to have just conjured out of thin air.

A firm knock sounded from the door, and Lance's dark head poked into the office sheepishly, "I'm not interrupting anything am I?" The blonde man scoffed in response, "Why yes you were Lance, Morgana and I were just about to do the horizontal mambo, had you not barged in." Morgana snorted and choked on her laughter at that and Arthur grinned and continued. "Of course you're not, or I wouldn't let you in now would I? So, what's the matter?"

The other man blushed lightly and took a seat as he spread some papers over Arthur's desk. "I think there's something wrong with our records, because you see; I checked them a day before and there was…"

Morgana tuned the conversation out, immersing herself in the beautiful story line of "The Road to Avalon." She had just gotten to the part where Arthur –_King_ Arthur, not her Arthur- was to be crowned king and couldn't wait to get to the next chapter. And yet, her simple desire to read a book was rudely shattered by her phone ringing. She mouthed '_Sorry_' at the men and stared at the screen before gingerly pressing the '_answer_' button. _Morgause, what does she want?_

"Hello?" Her voice was low, no need for Arthur to get unnecessarily worried, not when he was busy with work.

"_Hello Morgana. Am I-"_

"No Morgause, you're not interrupting anything." She rolled her eyes. Why was it that people loved to ask this damned question? It wasn't as if she was in the middle of making out with Arthur; not that she'd get the chance anyway. Good gods, what was she even thinking?

Her sister's cultured voice sounded amused over the connection. _"Do I hear some fluster in your voice sister? Anyway I wasn't about to enquire your relationship with the young Pendragon, don't worry. I only wanted to ask if you would be free for lunch later, say at 12?"_

Morgana frowned. She really wanted to have lunch with her sister but she didn't want Arthur to worry. She glanced back at him, still deep in conversation with Lance, brows furrowed as he listened to the engineer's concerns. Biting her lip, she replied her sister. "I'm sorry Morgause, I'm not sure if I'll be free later. Could I call you back to let you know?"

An impatient sigh sounded, crackling through the static. _"All right. Do let me know as soon as possible will you? And Morgana, tell your darling prince not to worry about your safety. I don't bite, not always anyway."_

Morgana rolled her eyes, "Of course _sister dear_. I'll see you. Bye."

The connection ended, and she leaned back into the couch. And now, to convince Arthur to let her see Morgause.

"I'll look into it Lance, but honestly, only the R&D team has access to these files. But don't worry about it now. I'll let you know if I find anything." Arthur clasped the man's shoulders, "Thanks man."

Lance smiled, "Just doing my job sir." He rose and nodded deferentially at Morgana, "Morgana."

Arthur stared at the retreating man. Camelot could use more men like him. He was startled when a pair of warm hands started working on his stiff muscles. "God Arthur, what did you do? You're stiff as a board." Morgana's hands worked her magic and he leaned back into her touch. It was so different when Gwen gave him a massage. He felt every movement and caress of Morgana's long, elegant fingers gently working out the knots as she talked, her voice lulling him into a drowsy state. He closed his eyes, how long has it been since he had a decent night's sleep?

"-what do you think Arthur? Arthur? _Arthur!_"

He shot up, "Who? What? Where?" He turned to glare at her, "Morgana! Did you have to shout like that?"

She just pushed him back down into his seat, "You zoned out on me Arthur, I was asking you a question, but apparently it was too boring for you." He blushed, hints of red creeping up the back of his neck and Morgana couldn't help but run her fingers across the flushed skin, and she found herself delighted when he shivered and grabbed at her hand.

He turned towards her, not letting go of her hand. "So? What was it you were asking me Morgana?" He examined her perfectly manicured fingernails and absent-mindedly rubbed her fingers. "By the way, who _were _you talking to on the phone earlier?" He stared down, determined to remain neutral. "Not your boyfriend I hope?"

Annoyed, she swatted him with her free hand. "Arthur Pendragon, you know perfectly well that I have no boyfriend." She smiled at the grin he sprouted immediately, before tightening his mouth. "And that was what I wanted to ask you about. I was talking to Morgause who- Oh come now, Arthur don't glare at me like that. She just wanted to ask me to lunch later."

Arthur was indeed glaring at her, oh how he wanted to forbid her from ever seeing or mentioning that accursed sister of hers. She looked pleadingly at him, "Arthur, you _promised_. You said you couldn't keep me away from family and I _know_ Morgause hasn't exactly been 'Sister of the Year' but I really want to see her." She shrugged, "Maybe she's changed. I just want to hear her side of the story. Please?"

He sighed and remained silent; he knew he'd have to let her go. Whether he'd give her permission or not, he knew Morgana would find a way to see her sister. Better for her to do it on his terms. He smiled grimly, "Fine. But if Cenred shows up I want you to leave immediately all right?" Holding up his hand, he stopped her attempt to hug him. "And you'll also call me when you reach the restaurant, and then again after you're done so that I can pick you up." He cut off her protests, "It's not up for negotiation Morgana. If you want to see her you _will_ agree to my terms."

She bit her lip; at least he was letting her go. "Fine. But only if you promise that you won't send Gwaine or Leon or even Lance to spy on me." At his sheepish look, she knew that was what he had originally intended. Hitting him on the chest lightly, she frowned. "Arthur! Promise me!"

Arthur rolled his eyes and grudgingly agreed, "All right. I just want you safe Morgana, you know that." She smiled at him, gratitude for him shining brightly through her clear gaze. She hugged him tight, and this time he let her. Resting his head on her hair, he sighed. "The things you make me do Morgana." She laughed lightly and kissed his cheek before letting go, "Oh but you know you love me Arthur." She picked up her handbag and gave him one last smile before leaving his office. "I'll pop in back before I leave for lunch all right Arthur? See you then." The door closed, and Arthur smiled. Love her he did. Now, Arthur wasn't as oblivious to his feelings for Morgana as she was. Oh he knew that what he felt for her was anything _but_ platonic, and he'd have asked her out if he could. Too bad he was with Gwen. He shook his head, what was he thinking? Besides, Morgana certainly didn't think of him like that. Ah well. He resumed his work, thoughts of a future with Morgana bringing a smile onto his lips. Love indeed.

* * *

Arthur was just finished with a report for his father when Morgana opened his office door with a quick knock. He looked up at her and smiled absent-mindedly. "Heading out then Morgana?" She grinned back, "Yeah. I'll probably be out an hour or two and yes, I'll call you when I reach there and again when I'm done, _mother_. Bye!" And with a wave she disappeared to have lunch with her long absent sister. Arthur sighed. He certainly hoped she would be all right. He glanced at his wrist watch. 11.30. He stood and stretched, might as well have lunch now. It wasn't like he'd be able to concentrate right now. Maybe Gwen was free.

But the only person available turned out to be Merlin. The young man shrugged and grinned lopsidedly at his friend, "Freya already asked Gwen and Lance out to lunch earlier. So I suppose it's just you and me then?" The blonde rolled his eyes but was inwardly glad to spend some time with his closest male friend. It had been a long time since they both just hung out without Gwen or Freya around.

Arthur made a huge show of sighing, but then slapped the dark haired man on his back. "Why not? Let's head to the pub then, shouldn't be too many people around. Besides, Gwaine'll be there at this time." Their hyperactive friend was actually the bartender at the Sword in the Stone pub, when he wasn't off somewhere flirting with anything wearing a skirt. He grinned, "My treat."

Merlin's face split into a broad grin. "Did I ever tell you I missed you Arthur?"

The blonde rolled his eyes. "_Mer_lin, do you have to ruin the moment?" At the younger boy's puppy like gaze he gave in. "Oh fine, I missed our 'brotherly' moments too. There, happy?"

Merlin bounced happily on his feet. "Now that you've admitted it and the fact that you're treating me to lunch, yes!" He sped past his friend to the elevator and Arthur just laughed at his friend's enthusiasm. "Come on Arthur! Not getting old are you?" What would he do without him and Morgana.

* * *

Morgana called Arthur as she had promised, just before she entered the Zuma. "Hello? Arthur, hey, I've just reached the Zuma, yes the one on Raphael Street."

Arthur's voice came seriously through her phone. "_All right, I'll pick you up when you're done then. Remember Morgana, be careful and call me as soon as you're done."_

She rolled her eyes, smiling affectionately at his worry. "Yes Arthur. Don't worry, I'm a big girl."

He sighed, "_That's what I'm afraid of. Anyway 'Ana, remember, be safe. Love you." _The call ended, but Morgana stared at her phone, blushing. He just told her that he loved her. _Oh come on, Morgana, it's not as though he hasn't ever told you that before, _her mind chided her. She argued back, _Yeah well, it's different now isn't it?_ No reply. Not that she expected one. Smoothing her dress down, she walked into the cafe tentatively, looking around before spotting her sister's blonde head and hurried towards her. Morgause was sitting in a table in the corner, calmly sipping on her coffee. Her younger sister stood before her and waited. Morgause sighed and delicately put her coffee down. "Well Morgana? What do you want me to do? Throw you a parade?"

Her sister rolled her eyes and sat opposite of her. "Oh very funny Morgause. I was actually expecting a hug or a smile or at least a 'hello', but apparently you can't even manage the barest of manners." She ordered a pot of tea and crossed her arms. "Well? Why did you ask me out then? I assume it wasn't just to catch up on old times. Times that you were, in fact, voluntarily absent from."

Morgause winced and Morgana actually felt a shred of regret at her hard words. But she bit her lip and refrained from apologizing. All these years, she couldn't ever forget her sister she loved so much, and yet Morgause had just thrown her to the very recesses of her mind, having seemingly forgotten that she had a younger sister. The younger woman waited for an explanation, she was done with making excuses for sister.

The blonde remained silent, drawing meaningless little circles on the table. Morgana took a sip of her tea, the quiet scent –if there a scent could ever be described as quiet, it was definitely tea- of her tea calming her. She could wait. After all, she had already been waiting for her sister for so long; a few more minutes wouldn't hurt.

Morgause sighed, "Morgana, I know you have every right to hate me, especially after our last encounter." She clasped her sister's hand tight, voice earnestly urgent. "I was wrong to leave you to die like that, that the Pendragons were the ones to sit by your side till you woke up." She took a deep breath, "I was wrong to have let Cenred drive as drunk as he was, and I certainly was wrong to never have called after you recovered. I'm sorry."

Morgana stared at her, green eyes filled with disbelief and doubt. Another pair of green eyes identical to her own stared back, resignation clear in Morgause's gaze. "You can choose to believe me or not, but what I tell you is the truth. Take it as you will."

Morgana's temper flared at her nonchalant words. "_Take it as you will?_ And you can't try just a little harder to convince me that you're sorry? Morgause, I _waited _for you _every single day_ to call after I woke up! I waited by the phone because I was so _afraid _that you'd call and I wouldn't be there to answer!" She dropped her voice, struggling to keep her calm. "I waited for you as a child, sure that my big sister who I looked up to so much would come and take me away and we'd be a happy family again." She closed her eyes, stopping the tears that were threatening to overflow. "I _waited_, Morgause, because you were my _sister_, and I loved you." Her eyes snapped open, the fire of anger and disappointment burning bright and scalding Morgause, who flinched at the hard glare in her sister's eyes. "Don't tell me you were scared _sister,_ and that was why you practically dropped off the world after you, as you said, _left me to die._" She laughed bitterly, "You were willing to stand next to Cenred, a man who is nothing more than someone who would worship the ground you walk on, and yet you couldn't even make sure I was alive?" She stood, as did her sister who reached out her hand to try and stop her. "Morgana, I-"

The raven haired woman wrenched her hand out of her sister's grasp. "No, Morgause. No more lies." She stared coldly at the woman she loved so much, her only remaining blood. "I'm through with you. If the only thing you're going to tell me is that you're sorry and nothing more, then I'd rather be family with the Pendragons." She slung her bag over her shoulders and left, shooting one last vehement shot at her dismayed sister. "At least _they _cared about whether I lived or died."

Morgana stood at the entrance of the café, breathing deeply, trying to calm herself. She felt so cold suddenly, so much like the scared little girl she was when her sobbing aunt told her that her father and mother weren't coming back. Hands shaking, she called the only person she wanted to see right now. Gods she was a fool for believing her sister cared.

* * *

Arthur was laughing at some joke a slightly drunk Gwaine and Merlin were talking about when he saw that Morgana was calling. Immediately, he held up a hand to stop the two buffoons he called friends from laughing and answered. "Morgana? Is everything all right?"

Her voice was calm when she replied him, but he could hear the slight catch in her voice, indicating that she was going to break down if he didn't get there now. He threw down some pound bills and grabbed Merlin in the other hand, waving hastily at Gwaine who wandered off to flirt with some female customers. "Morgana, slow down, I don't understand what-" He broke off, a frown on his face. "Hang on Morgana. I'll be there in 5 minutes." He pushed Merlin into the Bentley, God bless Damian who waited out there for them. "Hold on for a sec, don't hang up." He definitely was going to throttle Morgause Le Fay the next time he saw her.

He tapped his driver on the shoulders, "Damian, we have to get to the Zuma on Raphael Street now please." He returned his attention to his phone, waving off Merlin's concerned questions. "Not now Merlin. Morgana? Yeah, are you all right?" His fists tightened as he took in her answer. "Shh, Morgana, it's all right. Just forget about her yeah? I'm on my way. Wait for me 'Ana."

He leapt out of the car the moment they reached even though the car hadn't fully stopped. He sprinted over to where Morgana stood at the corner, looking so alone and confused that he took her into his arms tight, reveling in the feeling of her safe in his arms. He whispered comfortingly to her, "It's all right Morgana. I'm here now, shh, everything's going to be all right." She whimpered like a wounded animal and clutched at his coat, seeking comfort from the man she loved. "Arthur, Arthur." She murmured his name over and over, as if his name alone could give her strength.

Arthur closed his eyes and held her even more closely, "It's all right Morgana, I'll never leave you." He reluctantly let go of her but kept ahold of her hand, as he gently led her into the car, where Merlin, for once refrained from speaking at the wrong moment, threw his jacket over her trembling body. She smiled at him shakily, mouthing a silent _thank you_ as she huddled closer to Arthur. He caressed her hair lovingly and spoke to Damian, "Take us home please Damian."

* * *

Gwen, Lance and Freya were surprised when they returned to be greeted by an empty office. Quick looks into Arthur and Morgana's offices showed that they weren't there, neither was Merlin. Freya's phone beeped and she looked to find a message from Merlin. _Hey Freya, A and M have gone home and I'm coming back to the office now. M's really upset, but I dunno why. Make up some story for why we're gone will you? Love you. –Merlin._ She glanced towards a puzzled Lance and worried Gwen. Great. Panic control. She plastered on a bright smile and started to make excuses for her missing friends. "Hey guys, it's all right. Arthur and Morgana's just went home, apparently they had lunch with Merlin earlier on and Morgana wasn't feeling very well, so Arthur took her home. Merlin said he'll be back soon." She crossed her fingers behind her back; hopefully they'd believe her story.

Gwen cocked her head, distinctly aware that something was amiss, but Lance shrugged and went back to the lab, but not before he impulsively kissed Gwen's cheek –which of course, resulted in more flustering and blushing from the woman- and waved at Freya. The petite woman smiled once more at Gwen before returning to her desk, texting Merlin. _I told them that M wasn't feeling well, and that A took her home. You better tell me what's going on later all right? Love you too. –F._

* * *

And in a slightly crowded café with strains of classical music playing in the background, a blonde woman sat alone in the corner, staring at her coffee as she stirred aimlessly. Regret threw a tight band around her heart, squeezing till she felt breathless with guilt. A single tear pooled at the corner of her eye before running down her cheek, as lonely as the woman had been. She had made choices, horrible choices that she greatly regretted, and yet time turned its tides for no man, and she was no exception. She sighed. _Oh Morgana._


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you Arya Tindomiel (My wonderful FF twin, go read her wonderful story 'The Legend of Albion', it's great), Anonymus, Madrigal Princess, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak and Tuggy08 for reviewing. Now onwards. :)**

* * *

Morgana sat before the roaring fire that Arthur had ordered the servants to light, a cup of hot chocolate in her hands. She couldn't believe how her sister seemed to not care about her. Granted, they weren't all that close, but Morgana never stopped loving and missing her. She stared into the swirling warm liquid. Was Morgause really that heartless that she didn't even care for her own sister?

A warm body dropped into the seat next to her, and Arthur wrapped her in his embrace, pulling her close to his body. She just sighed and leaned her head against his chest, neither of them saying a word. He didn't know how to start asking her about what happened; how do you ask someone just how crassly their own sister treated them? He rubbed her arm, up and down, gaining some comfort from the action. He hated seeing Morgana so depressed. She was a strong woman who rarely let her guard down. For her to be this upset and seemingly numb to the world, she must have been hurt really badly. Arthur wished he could do something to alleviate her distress and yet, he found himself tongue tied every time he opened his mouth to comfort her. Perhaps it was better that she broach the subject herself.

When Morgana spoke, it was with a low, childlike voice that Arthur wouldn't have ever thought could belong to her. It made him all the more protective of her vulnerable state. "You were right, you know. She didn't care." She shrugged, orbs of granite green foggy and downcast. "She said she was sorry, and told me to 'take it as you will'." A bitter laugh escaped her. "She couldn't even try harder to make me _believe _that she was truly sorry. I guess I wasn't worth her time and effort."

Arthur tilted her face up gently, "Hey don't say that. You're worth everything in the world, and more." Stroking her hair back, he smiled, "So who cares if Morgause is a crappy sister who doesn't give a damn? You have us Morgana; father, Merlin, Freya, Gwen, even Lance and Gwaine who all love you to bits." He paused and gazed at her seriously. "And you have me too. I swear to you Morgana, even if every last person in this world decides that you're not worth spending their love on and stop loving you, I'll never stop." He traced her beautiful face, willing her to believe his words. "I'll always love you 'Ana; always have, always will. And nothing could ever make me stop."

Morgana looked startled at his passionate admission, but blushed and buried her head against his chest once more, nodding almost bashfully. "Thank you Arthur. I'm sorry I didn't listen to you though. Certainly could've saved me so much heartache." He chuckled, "Well I've always told you that I know best Morgana but seriously though, maybe it was better that you heard it yourself." He shushed her protests, "Not that I wanted you to be hurt by her admission, I wish I could've spared you that pain Morgana, but if you hadn't met with her, well who knows? You would have never taken my word just like that. And maybe, say she did change, then you'd have lost the chance at any reconciliation. Sometimes the heart doesn't want to believe what it doesn't see. I'm sorry you had to realize that your sister was a cold, heartless bitch- Hey! It's the truth!" Morgana swatted at him and narrowed her eyes playfully, but he ignored her and continued. "But at least you know now, and she can't lie to you anymore now can she? That's got to have count for something right?"

She nodded reluctantly, "It certainly is better than being blinded by me wanting her to be the older sister I once knew, the one who used to tuck me into bed whenever father and mother weren't around." She kissed his cheek quickly, "At least I have you." He tightened his hold around her. "You've always had me Morgana, and that'll never change."

They fell into silence once more before Arthur shattered the almost dreamy shroud the quiet had cast over them. "Though I wonder what father would say if he heard about this?"

Morgana bolted upright and stared at him, agog, "Arthur! Are you going to tell him I saw Morgause again? He'll kill the both of us! Not just me, but you as well for letting me go!"

He grinned at her and patted her head affectionately, "Oh well. I suppose what he doesn't know can't hurt him can it?" She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Arthur, you charming, charming man."

He chuckled and cradled her head with one hand, "Yeah, I've always known that I'm Prince Charming, but thank you for finally realizing that, my Lady." He felt her giggle warm his neck and swallowed, _all right, don't do anything stupid or she'll probably press charges of molestation and rape against me._ He cleared his throat, willing the blood in his head to stay just there, and not travel down south, "Well as much as I love having you fawn over just how wonderful I am Morgana, I'm afraid we have to get ready for dinner with father tonight." Uther, for once didn't have to stay back at the office late, and had requested that his children joined him for dinner at home today. Cook had been frantically preparing all day for, what was it, a seven course meal? It wasn't often that the Master was able to have dinner with his family, and the entire household were determined that it would be a lovely occasion. Despite the head of the Pendragon family's gruffness and sometimes hot temper, he was a just and fair employer, and the servants respected him for that. Of course, they also adored the young master and mistress; most of them having watched them grow from adventurous little toddlers rushing all around the manor and having Uther chase after them like maniacs, into the wonderful young man and woman they were today.

Arthur stood, carefully hauling Morgana up along with him. He brushed her hair back once more and kissed her hand gallantly, "If my Lady would give me leave, I would be delighted to escort her to her chambers." He held her hand and executed a perfect bow, as his father had taught him ever since he was a child, with his free hand clasped behind his back. Morgana giggled and curtsied perfectly, "I would be honored, my Champion." He grinned boyishly and tucked her hand within the crook of his arm and swept dramatically up the stairs to their bedrooms, gay laughter floating down the staircases. It was often a joke for them, to speak in a formal manner whenever the mood struck them. The Pendragons were an archaic family of noble birth in Britain and poor Arthur had to endure etiquette classes since the age of 3, and Morgana joined him when she arrived to stay with them. They had hated those dull lessons and their dry teacher, but as adults, they could fully appreciate the beauty of the old manner of speaking and chivalrous manners. And Morgana was grateful for the occasion when Arthur acted like a perfect gentleman; pulling out her chair for her, opening doors for her, escorting her with her hand in his etc. It certainly made him all the more appealing in her eyes.

* * *

Aimee and Damian popped their heads from behind the pillar, grinning at each other. He glanced wonderingly at the retreating couples' back. "I wonder when they'll both finally get off their high horses and just admit their attraction already." Aimee grinned and tapped his shoulders playfully, "Oh leave them be Damian, I'm sure they'll admit it when they're ready." She paused and giggled, "They'd make a lovely couple though. Just think; little boys with her dark hair and little girls with _his_ blonde hair flying down the stairs, hollering for Grandpa Uther." She sighed, "How wonderful would that be."

"Yes it would be, don't you think?" The servants froze and turned to see an amused Uther standing behind them, also observing his children. Aimee blushed and stammered their apologies, "Master Uther, we were just uh-" The older man waved away their apologies. "Nothing wrong with speaking the truth. How strange though, that they seem to be the only ones oblivious of their mutual attraction." He shook his head and smiled grimly at the two, "However, I believe you have other duties to attend to? Damian, Aimee?" They bowed hastily and left the room as hurriedly as they could without running. Uther chuckled and resumed his musings. Perhaps one day, his two equally stubborn and proud children would come to the realization that they need only look before their eyes to find their little piece of heaven. Till then, the older man would close his eyes and imagine a bright and warm home filled with laughter and shrieks of joy and the pitter patter of little feet.

* * *

"I don't know what to do Cenred. She doesn't believe that I truly_ am _sorry." Morgause sighed and rested her head on her hand, "I should've tried to convince her that I _do_ want to be a family again." She shot a glare at him, to which he replied with an indignant _what?_ "And I shouldn't have let _you_ drive when you're drunk. I've forgotten what a horrible driver you are."

They were having dinner at a fancy restaurant, one of Cenred's favourite haunts. Honestly, Morgause thought that the man splurged far too much of his fortune on food and drink, not to mention his cigars. Said man snorted and took a drag from his cigar. "Please Morgause, you're not_ that_ innocent. Yes, perhaps I should've been more careful, but I wasn't the one who didn't call to see if my _sister_ was alive or not." This time, it was his turn to glare at an ashamed Morgause. "I honestly didn't know that you never contacted her; I just assumed that after all that happened she simply didn't want to see you." He waved his hand dismissively, "And at the risk of sounding cold and heartless, I don't know why you're trying so hard to get back into her good graces. She's with the _Pendragons_ for goodness sake. Granted, they're more my enemy than yours, but _you've _never liked that tyrannical old man and his privileged blonde son." He exhaled, smoke rolling out from his mouth lazily. "I don't see what the fuss is all about anyway."

Morgause slammed her hand hard against the table, startling Cenred who dropped his cigar. "_Morgause_! What the _hell_ was that for?" She turned her icy glare at him, and he almost felt afraid of the woman before him, which was stupid because _he_ was _her _boss.

"Like you said Cenred _dear_, she's my sister and the fact that she's allied herself with the Pendragons doesn't mean that I shouldn't reach out to her." She sagged against her chair, "I am a fool Cenred. She will never want to speak to me again, and that blonde haired _prince_ of hers won't let me see her."

Cenred felt a _teeny _little bit of guilt worm his way in. He liked Morgause, he really did. She was the only woman who didn't try to get into bed with him just because he was Essetir's CEO. He stared off into space a little, before smiling. "Well, maybe _I _can help?"

She turned to him, incredulity flashing in her green eyes. "_You?_ What good _can_ you do? Both Arthur and Morgana hate you more than me." She snorted. "Though it is very kind of you to offer, I doubt you'll be able to do anything."

He pouted and snaked his hand around her waist, whereupon she glared at him and tried to wriggle away, but Cenred's firm grip stopped her. "Well admittedly, I have absolutely nothing on me now. _But_," he smiled charmingly at her, "_If_ I do manage to get her to talk to you, whether I'll succeed or not, you'll have to agree to go out with me. Just once."

The blonde stared at him, eyebrow cocked. It wasn't as if she _hated_ Cenred, even if he _was _the straw that broke the camel's back in her relationship with Morgana, but he was right. The blame didn't lie solely upon him; she should've contacted her sister, instead of stewing for days at her home, worrying about whether Morgana would wake up or not instead of just picking up the phone and dialing Arthur's number. She had been too proud, she supposed, to beg from them any news of her sister. Thinking back, she'd have groveled at the feet of Arthur Pendragon if she had known what a mess she made of everything. And anyway, Cenred was a smart man. Perhaps he _could_ find a way for her. She eyed him, and he wasn't all that bad looking either. She sighed dramatically, inching away from him. "Fine. I agree. You need only _try_ and I'll go out with you. But only once." The dark haired man grinned and kissed her cheek before sinking back into his seat. "You'll not regret it love." She gingerly touched her cheek and replied dryly, "I certainly hope not."

* * *

It was nighttime and Camelot was void of the staff, save for the group of security guards who patrolled every level. Leon took the job entrusted by Arthur very seriously, and prided himself on the ability of his handpicked guards who kept Camelot safe these years. Leon, however, wasn't here tonight. Gwaine had demanded his old friend show up at the pub and get drunk, and he had been forced to oblige, since the carefree man had far too much blackmail on him to risk it.

One office on the 66th floor was lit, and Percival, the guard left in charge by Leon and who was currently prowling the dark corridors looking for anything amiss narrowed his eyes. There shouldn't be anyone there at this time. He walked silently to the room and threw the door open. "Who are you and what are you doing here?" His gun was trained on the intruder's chest.

The short, dark haired man with a beard to match held his hands up in surrender. "Whoa, easy there, sir. I'm a staff here. Just had to finish a report for Ms. Le Fay, she wants it tomorrow." Percival glared, "The building has already been locked and no one was here the last time we checked. Why are you here finishing the report so late?"

The man sighed, "Look, I know one of the guards down there all right mate? I told him I had to finish some work and he let me up. See, I'm almost done. Give me a few minutes and I'll leave." Percival held his hand out. "Staff I.D please."

The shorter man rolled his eyes, "Jesus _Christ_. All right, here." The guard examined his I.D and scanned it, confirming that the man was indeed an employee at Camelot. He handed the card back, still glaring suspiciously at him. "Fine, two minutes and you're out."

The man snorted and typed furiously on the keyboard before shutting the computer down. "Don't need them mate. You can have them." He stood and clasped Percival's back carelessly, "Thanks for making us feel _so_ safe then. Cheerio."

Percival stared at his retreating back before following him, intent on seeing him leave. The shorter man just sighed and they descended down to the grand foyer together where he disappeared into the parking lot and soon, Percival could hear a car rev off in the distance. His mouth in a grim line, he went to find the man who let this stranger in. _Leon, you bastard, why the hell did you choose this night to make me in charge?_

* * *

_Beep!_ Merlin blearily searched for his phone before flipping it open. He stared at the screen, frowning. Freya's dark head popped up behind his, eyes just creaking open a fraction. "What's wrong Merlin?"

He snapped the phone shut and placed it back onto his bedside table before turning back to his girlfriend, "Nothing Freya, go back to sleep. Good night." She was already asleep before he even completed his sentence, but a glint of suspicion in Merlin's eyes sparkled in the dark. Something was wrong, and he was going to find out what.

* * *

**A/N: In my mind, Freylin aren't sleeping together, they just fell asleep together. But you can take it however you want, it's open to interpretation. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, Kreuse and Anonymus for reviewing.**

* * *

Merlin caught up with Lance the next day, pulling him aside into an empty meeting room. The engineer frowned, "What's wrong Merlin?"

Merlin leant towards him, voice low and urgent, "D'you remember the report you found, a few days before with the inconsistencies?" At the other man's nod, he continued. "I asked Leon to keep a look out for anyone who might have a hand in it, and last night Percival texted me. He said there was someone here late last night after everyone had left, finishing up a report for Morgana." Merlin's jaw tightened, "Thing is, she didn't ask for any report, from any of us at all."

Lance's hackles rose, "You think that's the person who altered the financial reports for the R&D department?"

Merlin nodded grimly, "I think so. And Percival also gave me a name. Said the guy's staff ID checked out but still thought something was wrong." He screwed his face, trying to remember the name. "He said it was a Fermin Hales." He shook his head, "I don't recall anyone in the department with that name though."

Lance's brows knitted themselves together, "We should check the database. If he really is a staff here, he's bound to show up."

"But what about the report he was supposedly doing? And we don't even know if it was him that altered the reports." Merlin wondered out loud.

His friend hissed in frustration, "Well, let's just try to find this Fermin person. And we'd better tell Arthur." He gritted his teeth. "If anyone can find out just who the culprit is, it'll be Arthur."

Merlin nodded. "Hopefully, he will. With Morgana's help of course." He clapped Lance's shoulders and the two left to access the lab's mainframe computer. Honestly though, Merlin hoped that they were wrong, and that no one was trying to sabotage the company just weeks before the launching of the new product. Though if he were to guess, he'd bet that Cenred probably knew a thing or two about this.

* * *

"Oh bloody hell Morgause, you couldn't have done _this_ yourself?" Cenred leaned back into his chair, feet propped up on his desk as he glared at the woman before him.

Morgause shrugged nonchalantly, "Well you _did_ say you were better at this than me, _sir._" She smirked. "Be a good time to show off your prowess though isn't it?"

He rolled his eyes, "Fine. Now if you'd kindly leave me so I can complete _your _mess, I'd love to get a head start so I can actually get home before midnight tonight." She gave a mock bow, "As you wish, _my lord._" Cenred scoffed and waved her out, groaning as he turned to the stack of papers before him. _You really put your bloody foot in your mouth this time Cenred. Oh well. _Sighing, he scanned through the first pages of the horrendous sales report that probably consisted of hundreds of pages of boring droning.

_Beep!_ Cenred grunted and pressed the answer button on his phone, not looking at the caller I.D. "What?"

"_I've got something that _you'd_ like Cenred."_

He sat straight up. "Who the bloody hell is this?"

"_Why, don't you remember your old employee? I must say I'm rather hurt. After all, you did kick me out from your company. And just when I was doing so well."_

Cenred snorted, "Oh it's you. What do you want? I thought I made it clear that I would have nothing to do with you anymore, not after the stunt you pulled, which by the way, nearly led to Essetir's downfall."

The voice chuckled amusedly. "_Well _now _you're interested. Of course, information doesn't come free Cenred, as you know."_

The dark haired man sighed, "Fine, how much do you want?"

"_Oh but you mistake my intentions. I don't want money. You know very well what I want in return for this juicy piece of information."_

Cenred sighed, "You want to come back to Essetir, is that not it?"

A slow, clapping sound came over the line. _"Bravo Cenred! And to think people don't realize that under the foppish image you project, you're actually smart. But, enough of these pleasantries. Do you agree to let me back to Essetir, _if _you find the information that I hold to be useful?"_

He paused, tapping his fingers on the desk in a rhythmic pattern, _tap tap tap._ "I promise you nothing, but if I can find some use for this _thing_ you claim to be so _omnipotent_, I'll consider it."

The voice hissed. _"I give you the information, and _you _give me back my old position Cenred, or we have no deal."_

Now Cenred was by no means a weak man, he was as shrewd as befit his status of 'Most Conniving Business Man of the Year'. He sighed dramatically, "Then I'm afraid I am not interested after all. It seems, however, that _you_ need something from me more than _I _need your information. Regardless, it was good hearing from you again. Goodbye." He slowly inched his hand towards the _disconnect _button, before the frantic voice stopped him. He smiled; works every time.

"_All right, all right! You win! You conniving, thieving bas-"_

"Now now, there's no need for name calling; after all, we're all civilized, understanding adults, are we not?" Apparently not, because a string of curse words that were so foul even Cenred shuddered at them came through the speaker before the person at the other end of the line conceded defeat. "_Fine, I'll give you the information and you consider giving me back my job."_

Cenred smirked, "Very well, go on then." As the mysterious secret was divulged to him by someone who appeared to be his former employee, the smirk fell off his face as his brows furrowed. His jaw tightened, "All right. Give me a day or two and I'll call you back with my answer." Without waiting for a reply, he cut the call and leaned back into his seat. Questions were running through his mind as though they were competing in a marathon. He was no fool; the information he had just received could very well jeopardize his career and company. But how to make it so that it wouldn't come back and bite him in the arse? He thought for a moment and called for his secretary. "Tell Ms. Le Fay to come see me in my office right away." Yes, perhaps he _could_ turn the tides to his favour.

* * *

Things at work were for once, quite slow that it didn't require Arthur, Merlin, Morgana or Lance in and out of meeting rooms. Morgana leaned against the coffee table leisurely, sipping her cup of tea as the girls chatted about everything _but_ work. The lads were off _somewhere_, talking about goodness knows what. Anyway, she tuned back into the conversation, where Gwen was excitedly describing this date Arthur had took her out on yesterday afternoon.

"We went to some sort of medieval fair where everyone was dressed in these Renaissance costumes you know, long gowns with tight corsets and tights for men. Can you believe it? _Tights!_"

Morgana laughed, "So how _did_ dear Arthur look wearing tights?"

Gwen blushed and for a moment Morgana felt a wave of jealousy –more like a tidal wave on the scale of a tsunami- crash over her before she restrained herself, breathing deeply through her nose._ Calm down, Gwen's done nothing wrong. It's only normal that Arthur's taken her out on a date and not me._ She frowned, _what in God's name am I thinking?_

"-looked absolutely delectable. Morgana? Morgana?"

A light pat to the cheek made her open her eyes –she had no idea they were even closed- to stare at a concerned Freya and Gwen. The shorter girl patted her hand motherly, "You all right Morgana? You look quite pale."

Morgana mustered a bright smile at them and replied in a rather breathless voice, "I'm fine. Sorry, I just zoned out there for a moment." She turned her back to Freya, ignoring her worried frown. "So who did you go as Gwen?"

A highly amused voice drawled out from behind of her, making the hair on her neck stand. "She went as Queen Guinevere and I went as King Arthur." Morgana turned to him and cocked a brow, to which he replied with a shrug. "What? It was appropriate if you think about it." Freya, sensing another argument about to break out, quickly jumped in. "So what sort of things did you guys do there?"

Gwen smiled brightly and went on to describe the various sword fighting, archery and even jousting events that were held, which Arthur had all joined in and won, of course. He cut in with a wink at the girls, "Of course, there really wasn't any _real _competition, if you know what I mean." Morgana scoffed, "Oh? Did you forget the time when _I _beat you at sword fighting when we were young? Granted we were just playing, but surely the great _Arthur Pendragon_ should've won?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and wrapped a casual arm across her waist, an action that caused Gwen to frown. Freya caught sight of her displeasure and had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop from laughing. Not to mention the entire room was absolutely crackling with electricity between the heated arguments and stares between Arthur and Morgana. She'd definitely have to tell Merlin about this later.

"Oh come now Morgana, it was just _once._ Gods you can't even let that go."

She laughed, and leaned instinctively into his touch. "Well it's not every day a woman gets to say she's beaten the great Arthur." He grinned and was about to shoot back a witty retort when Gwen cut in, black eyes flashing. "Arthur, you still owe me one more date remember?"

The room fell silent as Arthur and Morgana unconsciously straightened and distanced themselves. Freya bit her lip, oh no, _not_ good. She texted Merlin as inconspicuously as she could. _Coffee room drama going on. Come NOW. Love you. –F._

Arthur cleared his throat and squinted quizzically at his girlfriend. "Err, well yeah. I suppose I do. Where d'you want to go then?" Gwen grinned and latched herself onto his arm, not noticing how both he and Morgana flinched. "I was thinking dinner, just the two of us. After all, our last dinner date _did_ get interrupted." She felt a little guilty but pushed it away. Arthur was _her _boyfriend, and if she had to hurt Morgana a little to get that point across, she'd do it. She wasn't going to lose him to perfect, goddess-like Morgana who got everything she wanted.

Arthur frowned; _Gwen's not really acting like herself is she?_ He gently removed her grip, "Gwen you know very well you're not being fair to Morgana. It wasn't her fault that-"

Gwen couldn't believe it. She'd take enough of being thrown in the backseat like she was nothing to him. "Of _course _it wasn't her fault. Nothing's ever darling Morgana's fault isn't it? No, it's _Gwen_ who's being unfair to her. It's _Gwen_ who's talking bad about her best friend and it's _Gwen _who's the bad guy!" She let out a frustrated cry. "I'm sick of being second to her. She isn't even your girlfriend Arthur, for crying out loud. _I _am. But you've never rushed to my side the way you do for her. You've never looked at me the way you look at her." She laughed bitterly, glaring at Morgana, who was pursing her lips, emerald flames leaping out of her eyes, as if they wanted to burn Gwen in their heat. "You'd probably do us a favour if the both of you were together instead."

She spun on her heels and left, angrily brushing past a stunned Merlin and Lance who had just arrived to hear her parting words. The group just stood there, digesting Gwen's hurtful rant. Lance shifted on his feet uncomfortably, he liked Gwen, yeah but she was acting a little over the top though. He thought that Arthur could've showered her with more attention, but the poor chap can't control his attraction to Morgana now can he? He nudged Merlin and muttered, "_Sa__y _something". Merlin cleared his throat awkwardly, "Err, so, anyone up for a drink?"

They just stared incredulously at him. Freya stared at her boyfriend, "_That's _the best thing you could come up with?" He grinned sheepishly and shrugged, but they were all surprised when Morgana piped up. "It actually sounds like a great idea Merlin. I know I could use a drink." The others sounded their agreement, but Arthur shook his head. "Nah, I think I'll give it a miss this time." He smiled crookedly. "You guys go ahead; I'll catch up with you another time."

Everyone waved awkwardly at him and filed out of the room, but Morgana stayed behind. She reached out to touch Arthur on the arm tentatively, "Arthur, I'm so sorry, I didn't know she felt that way or I'd never have-"

He cut in, shrugging. "Would never have what Morgana? Act like you always do?" He ran his hand through his hair, tousling them even more. "I love Gwen, Morgana I really do. But what she said was out of line. About you anyway. We can't help that we're this close. What does she want me to do? Stop talking to you? Stop being concerned about you?" He sighed. "_But_, she was right when she said I never treated her like she was my girlfriend." He smiled blithely at her, "I suppose I'll have to apologize yet again."

Morgana smiled back and kissed his cheek. "All right then Arthur. You go woo your girlfriend back and I'll stay out of her way for the moment. D'you want anything for lunch? I could bring some sandwiches back for you; Gwaine'll probably ask whether you're eating or not." She grinned, "He seems very concerned about your eating habits though, I must say."

The blonde scoffed. "He just wants to see me fatter than him." He flexed his muscles jokingly, "It's not like it's my fault that I've been blessed with this godly body. Ah well, not everyone can be this perfect." He winked at her and she giggled before tousling his hair. "Yes well, go use that godly body to calm Gwen down then. See you later." She touched his face once more before leaving, and Arthur was left alone to deal with his admittedly needy girlfriend. He took out his phone and sighed. And just when things were going so well.

* * *

The remaining friends sat round a table, each nursing their choice of drink. Freya was the first to break the silence. "I can't believe Gwen actually said those things." Merlin shrugged, "She was jealous Freya, but yeah, I can't believe she'd actually go at Morgana like that." The green eyed beauty sighed and leaned against him, "Yeah, I mean, we've always been such good friends. And she _knows_ she has nothing to worry about. Arthur and I have nothing going on between us, and even if there were, she knows I wouldn't do that to her." He patter her head gently, knowing how much Morgana treasured Gwen as a friend and how devastated she'd be to lose her friendship over this silly matter.

Freya piped in, "But you shouldn't have to stop being close to Arthur just because she's jealous. You know him longer than her anyway." She shook her head, "It doesn't make sense for her to want Arthur to just stop talking or touching you or paying attention to you the way he does. It's…it's like…It's like asking him to stop breathing!"

Her boyfriend chuckled, "Bit dramatic there love, but you're right." He squeezed Morgana's shoulders, "Don't worry Morgana, we'll find a way through this." She shot a thankful gaze at him before looking at Lance. "You seem quiet Lance. Is something wrong?" He smiled weakly at her. "Don't think it's my place to comment Morgana, I mean, I don't know her enough to defend either side." He hesitated before blurting out, "But I agree with Merlin and Freya. Anyone can see just how close the both of you are, and it's crazy to ask both you and Arthur to stop acting like you normally do." He gulped his drink down nervously, "Besides, anyone can see Arthur's crazy about you."

All three heads swiveled to look at Morgana expectantly, who narrowed her eyes. "Oh no, we are _not _talking about Arthur and I's non-existent relationship." Freya batted her lashes at her friend, "But you admit there's _something_ between the both of you." Morgana rolled her eyes, "All right fine, I like Arthur all right?" She ignored Freya's stage whisper of '_love'_ to the snickering men before continuing, "But like I said, I wouldn't ever do that to Gwen."

Merlin fell silent before asking a question that had silence slam itself on the group. "But what if Gwen and Arthur aren't together anymore?" He shrugged uncomfortably, "I mean, who knows? As bad as it sounds, Gwen might not want to play second fiddle in Arthur's life anymore." All of them had nothing to say. How _did _you answer a question like that?

Morgana bit her lip and sighed, "Look, let's not talk about this anymore all right? We'll just cross that bridge when we get there." She turned to Freya, determined that the topic stayed dead. "So Freya, I was thinking. This Friday, Uther's giving us the day off, after much begging and pleading mind you," she directed this to the others as well, a twinkle in her cool green eyes, "So I was wondering if we could go shopping? After all, we have to get our outfits for the ball ready. Not to mention shoes." The men groaned. Great, they were bound to be dragged along the damned excursion. Freya grinned mischievously, "Sounds great Morgana." She turned the full power of her puppy like gaze towards Merlin, "_Please_ come along Merlin?" She simpered coyly, making Morgana snort her drink out. "We need a big, bad man to protect us when we go shopping." She ran a hand over his chest lightly, and Merlin knew he was doomed. As he nodded reluctantly to her request, Lance laughed, "Dude, you are so whipped."

He grinned at Lance. "Oh no Lance. If I have to endure this, you're coming along too." He rubbed his chin, "Come to think of it, Morgana you should drag Arthur along too." He wriggled his eyebrows at Morgana suggestively, "I'm sure you can convince him _somehow_."

She rolled her eyes, "And to think, just a moment ago, we were talking about how pissed off Gwen is at my apparent seduction of Arthur." She tapped the rim of her Martini, "Let's drop the depressing topics." She paused, cocking her head. "What's a good thing to drink too?"

Lance smirked, "To Camelot's future?" Everyone groaned and he defended himself indignantly, "What? I thought it was good." Merlin rolled his eyes at him, "Seems like someone's a little drunk." Freya scoffed and raised her glass anyway. "Unfortunately, we'll have to take Mr. I'm-so-bloody-noble here's suggestion." She toasted mockingly, "To Camelot's future!" The others clinked their glasses against hers. "Hear, hear!" The group started talking and laughing again, the depressing event out of their minds for the moment. No one, therefore, heard Freya mumble beneath her breath. "And to Arthur and Morgana's realization that they're just so bloody in love."


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel for your wonderful encouragement, feedback and reviews, Kreuse, Sarah Merlin Geek Freak and Anonymus for reviewing.**

* * *

Arthur and Gwen sat solemnly at some random café he chose purely for the reason that it was nearly empty. She stirred her coffee, mouth in a tight line as she refused to look at the man who was her boyfriend.

Arthur didn't know how to start. He cared for Gwen, really he did. But he _loved _Morgana, and honestly, he'd always put her before anyone else, even before Gwen. He realized though, that no woman could ever accept that, let alone Gwen. He sighed; maybe this was for the best.

"Gwen."

She still didn't look up. "I'm not going to apologize, Arthur, so if you asked me out just to hear me say sorry for what I said, you're wasting your time."

He frowned. "Whether you apologize or not, it isn't for me to decide. But Morgana's your _friend_, Gwen. She's never done anything to you to warrant all that you've said to her." Gwen was furious, after all that she said, Arthur was still going to take Morgana's side?

Arthur raised his hand to cut off her protests. "No, Gwen, listen. I know this is going to hurt you, but I'm going to say it anyway." He took a deep breath. "You're acting like a child. You're forcing me to choose between my best friend and the woman I grew up with, and you, my girlfriend. I never wanted to choose between the both of you Gwen. You're both wonderful, strong women who deserve the best in life. But what you said was out of line. And I'm sorry." He smiled grimly downwards, "But I choose Morgana, and I think it's best if we both took a break from each other for now."

Gwen was stunned. She never thought that he'd ever choose Morgana over her. "Are you _breaking up_ with me?" Arthur nodded grimly, "If that's what it takes for you to see that Morgana isn't your enemy, then yes." He sighed and reached for her hand, "Gwen I never meant to make you feel inferior to Morgana, but you have to understand. She's the most important person in my life; I wouldn't know what to do without her. I was wrong to neglect you, I admit, but I can't let you hurt her like that. I'm sorry."

She just stared at him, disbelief clear in her eyes. She stood, "I hope you're happy with your choice then Arthur." And she left, and Arthur felt strangely relieved and free. He leaned against his chair and stared at the ceiling for a while. Taking out his phone, he called a friend, hoping that he wouldn't regret it. "Hey Gwaine, it's me. Yeah, you at the pub now mate? The others are there too? Great. I'm coming over now. Yeah, see you."

* * *

Leon, Percival and Gwaine surrounded the sullen man, trying to lift his spirits with drink and laughter. Gwaine slung an arm around his friend's back. The cheery man didn't like seeing Arthur down in the dumps and kept pushing drink after drink into his hand. Hey, if Arthur couldn't be happy sober, he'd be better off drunk; at least he'd forget his troubles then.

Leon asked the question that was burning on all their minds. "So what happened eh Arthur? Never seen you in such a foul mood before, save for the time Morgana got into that accident." The blonde shrugged, taking a swig from the drink Gwaine had given him. He mumbled something incoherent and they all strained to hear what he said. Gwaine gave him a playful slap on the back. "As awesome as we are, Arthur, we certainly don't have super hearing. You'll have to speak up blondie."

Arthur sighed and shoved his friend's hand away. "I said I broke up with Gwen."

The other lads remained silent, before Leon snorted. "About time." He held up his hands to fend off Arthur's glare, "Hey, don't get me wrong mate, she's a lovely girl, but the both of you," he _tsk_-ed and wagged his finger at Arthur playfully, "So wrong." Percival smiled, "Same here. I always thought you and Morgana made a better couple. _Aaand_ switching topics now," he grinned and ducked Arthur's flying fist. "Honestly though, why _did _you guys break up? The both of you seemed happy."

Gwaine sighed impatiently, "Well _duh_ Percy, obviously Gwen got jealous about Arthur's relationship with Morgana." He winked at a flabbergasted Arthur, "I _did_ learn a thing or two from my time with women you know." The blonde groaned, "I can't ever keep a secret from either of you can I?" A chorus of '_No!'_s rang through the group. "You're all worse than a bunch of gossiping secretaries I tell you."

Percival chuckled, "Ah well, you called us out mate, gonna have to fess up then. So what did she do to have you break the relationship off? Knowing you, she probably said something about Morgana though."

Arthur chuckled sardonically, "She basically said that I paid more attention to Morgana and that '_perfect Morgana gets everything she wants'_ –I kid you not- _and_ she straight out said that we'd be doing everyone a favour by just getting together." Gwaine looked pensive, "Well wouldn't you rather be with Morgana then? We all know how much you love her, why not seize the chance now that you're a free man and ask her out?"

His other friends chimed in their agreement and Arthur shook his head. "It's not that simple. You know Morgana doesn't like me like _that_." A thwack to his head and he yelped out indignantly, "Hey! What the hell was _that_ for Gwaine?"

The jolly man rolled his eyes. "Oh please Arthur. Everyone can see that you're both crazy in love with each other," he directed an empty wine bottle at the blonde. "It appears that only the two of you are that oblivious." Arthur mulled the thought over, he did want a chance with Morgana; after all, he didn't have anything to loose, did he? Other than his pride of course.

Leon smirked at his love struck smile as he obviously thought of the raven haired goddess. "Oh, there he goes now! Look at him, all gooey at the thought of Morgana. Go for it then Arthur!" Percival laughed and nudged Arthur's arm as he raised his glass. "Go for it mate! We stand by you! To Arthur and Morgana!" Leon and Gwaine shouted their agreement and clinked their glasses, and even Arthur joined in with a wry grin. "To Arthur and Morgana!"

* * *

Gwen threw her handbag on the floor before flinging herself into the couch, seething. Her breathing was heavy, her mind clouded with anger towards Arthur and Morgana. Every act of kindness her friend had done for her, every kind word and every gift and hug was forgotten. All Gwen could think now was that Morgana caused her and Arthur's relationship to break down, and damned if she'd just stand by and do nothing.

"What's with the angry look Gwen?"

Her older brother, Elyan stood at the stairway, looking amusedly at her. She huffed, "Arthur broke up with me, all because I said some things against his precious Morgana."

He frowned and took a seat near her. "Must've been serious for him to break up with you over that." He nodded at her, "What _did_ you say?" She rolled her eyes, "Do you remember the dinner I had with Arthur a few days ago?"

"Yeah, you said it was interrupted by Morgana's sister and some other guy. Cenda?"

She shook her head, "Cenred, and yeah, apparently they had some sort of history. But, that's not the point." She sat up straight and glared off into space; Elyan assumed she was imagining Morgana standing before her, "The point is, I told Arthur that he owed me another date, and hinted that it was Morgana's fault that our dinner was interrupted."

He raised an eyebrow and started to speak before she cut him off. "That's not all. He said that I was being unfair to Morgana and I just lost it. I just told him that both he and Morgana acted like _they_ were together, and that they should just stop the pretense and get together." She closed her eyes and sighed, "I also told him I was tired of always being second to her and basically implied that I was bloody jealous about her." Her fists clenched, "And he told me that it'd be better if we took a break, then he sprouted some nonsense about me needing to realize that Morgana isn't my enemy."

Elyan fell silent. Honestly, he agreed with Arthur. From what his sister had told him about him and Morgana, and from what he saw the few times they did meet, Arthur cared a lot for Morgana, and even though he hated to admit, probably more than he cared for Gwen. The fact that Arthur had put so much effort to maintain a relationship he probably wasn't as enthusiastic about as he was in the beginning, told Elyan that he really did care about Gwen, even if he didn't love her like he should. Gwen should've known better than to speak against Morgana, knowing just how important she was to Arthur. And she was Gwen's friend; she shouldn't have said things like that to her in the first place.

He patted the empty spot beside her, and Gwen reluctantly took the seat by her brother. He wrapped an arm over her shoulders and spoke in a gentle, reassuring tone. "Gwen, I want you to listen to me, all right? I'm telling you these things as your brother, as someone who loves you regardless of anything that you do." He tilted her head up, "Is Morgana your friend, little Gwen?" The childhood nickname slipped out from his lips easily and Gwen sighed and snuggled into her brother. "And friends don't say mean things to their friends right?"

Her mop of black hair bounced as she shook her head like a little girl. "You're an adult now Gwen, you're not the little girl I used to rock to sleep anymore. Ma and Pa aren't here to tell you wrong and right anymore, and I can't always be there to look after you." He tenderly brushed her hair aside, "Arthur was right, you have to realize that Morgana's your friend, she'd never go behind your back to have some illicit affair with him, and you _know_ Arthur's a good chap, he'd never treat you wrong."

She pouted, "But he never treats me as his girlfriend nowadays, he doesn't pay much attention to me anymore. It's always about Morgana, Morgana, _Morgana_. I'm sick of it." Elyan sighed; his sister sure could be stubborn like hell when she wanted to.

"Gwen, you're jealous. Fine, maybe Arthur neglected you some recently, but he's always been there for you, hasn't he? He's always taken you out whenever you ask him and he's always cared for you no matter what."

She broke in, glaring, "Never like he's been there for her." He rolled his eyes, "Gwen, have you ever paused to think that maybe Arthur's been so worried about her is because she's going through _something?_ Have you even considered that something may be wrong in her life?" Her guilty expression told him all. He sighed. "Gwen, you're acting like a spoilt little child who's throwing a tantrum just because she can't get her favourite toy. I _know_ you don't want to hear this but you need to." He patted her head and stood to leave. "Arthur may have a point when he said you both needed time apart. You need to think things through, Gwen. Think about it."

And Gwen was left alone, sitting on the couch mulling over her brother's words. She played with the silver ring Arthur gave her on her birthday and her eyes glazed over as she tried to make sense of everything that had happened. _Arthur. Morgana. Love. _Maybe he was right; maybe they needed the break away from each other. She laid across the couch, her head and heart in turmoil. And maybe an apology was in order.

* * *

Morgause bit her lip as she listened to the strange conversation Cenred had just had with some former employee of Essetir. He had lined out what he planned to do, mind whirling with the possible consequences of every action as he voiced his thoughts to her. She tilted her head and stared at the man before her, surprised at the simplicity yet brilliance of his plan. She slowly smiled, "You know, I think that just might work." He grinned at her, a terrifying smile, that of a predator as it has its prey in its clutches. He pushed a phone to her, "Make the call then love."

* * *

Arthur had stumbled back to the mansion, dead drunk as he nearly fell over his feet trying to cross over to where Morgana sat, reading yet another one of her countless books. She placed the book down and rushed over to support him, helping walk and eventually sink into one of the couches. She could smell the strong scent of bourbon, gin tonic, tequila shots and beer all over him. _That idiot Gwaine. What sort of idiot gives someone a mixture of all alcoholic drinks under the sun? _She hurried to get a glass of water and aspirin for him; no doubt he'd have one hell of a hangover come morning.

She helped him gulp the medicine and water down, smoothing down his ruffled blonde hair tenderly. "There you go." She caressed his face gently, "Now mind telling me why you're drunk out of your mind?" He just smiled dreamily at her and caught hold of her, unexpectedly pulling her down to sit on his lap. She yelped and clutched at his neck, "Arthur!"

Arthur's wide blue eyes scrutinized her, and she squirmed under his intense gaze. "Arthur, you're drunk, you really should get to bed." She tugged at his tight grip, "Arthur, let go." He ignored her, and tightened his hold on her. He leaned close, so close that Morgana could feel his warm breath wash over her hair and ear, tickling them. "Has anyone told you how beautiful you are Morgana?" For someone who was drunk, his speech was strong and coherent, each word accentuated clearly as he whispered into her ear.

Morgana's cheeks flamed bright red and she tried one last time to release herself from his embrace. "Arthur, you're very sweet, but right now you're drunk. Come on, I'll help you up to your room." His hand stopped her. "No, Morgana. Look at me." She reluctantly looked into his clear, sky blue eyes void of any sign of drunkenness or sleep or dullness. He looked serious and as she squinted, she could see a hint of trepidation in his gaze. "Morgana, I _have _to tell you something, if I don't I feel like my heart's going to burst out any moment." He took a deep breath. "Morgana, I lo-"

_Beep!_

He swore. _Damn_ that phone for ringing at the most inopportune moments. He looked apologetically at her and answered. "Hello?"

"Hello young Pendragon."

He stiffened, and Morgana was puzzled by the abrupt change in his mood. _Who's that? _She mouthed to him, and he covered the speaker piece, "It's Morgause." She gasped and unconsciously tightened her hold around his neck. "What does she want?" He shook his head, damned if he knew. His jaw clenched and he resumed the call, "What do you want Morgause?"

An amused chuckle came through. "_What I want doesn't matter. What matters is what I have that you'd be interested in."_ She paused, "_I assume that my dear sister is by your side? All the better. Know this, young Pendragon, that I have crucial information that you would wish to know. You may choose to believe what I say, but should you decide to take a leap of faith, I would ask that you and Morgana meet with Cenred when the both of you are available." _Arthur frowned darkly, "And why should we believe you and Cenred? You've never been our allies, I find it hard pressed to believe that you're giving us this so called information out of the kindness of your hearts. What's your game Morgause?"

Morgana looked worriedly at Arthur, helpless to do anything but see how the conversation went. Arthur's hold on her waist tightened, and she softly stroked his hair, smiling when he relaxed just a fraction. He shot a grateful smile at her before returning his attention to Morgause. "_-matters not what you think. We believe that you would benefit greatly from this knowledge, that is all. However,"_ she paused and sighed deeply, "_I ask you that if you find a use for what we will tell you, I beg you, ask my sister to give me a second chance. That is all. No catch, no trap. Just my sister's trust in exchange for this."_

Arthur glanced at Morgana. He didn't like where this was going. The last time Morgana had trusted Morgause, she had ended up in a coma for a week, battered and bruised and broken. He'd die before he let anything like that happen to her again. He hesitated before replying Morgause, "I will think about it Morgause, and I will talk it over with Morgana. If we decide to meet with Cenred, I will call you, and we will decide where and when to meet, not you or him. Is that clear?"

A sharp bark of laughter came through. "_Always so arrogant, young Pendragon, how alike your father you are. Very well. I hope to hear from you soon. Tell Morgana that I love her."_ And the line went dead, leaving Arthur to stare at his phone.

Morgana touched his shoulder gently, "Arthur? What did she want?"

He sighed and gripped her hand. "She said that she and Cenred have information that we need. For what, she never mentioned. She wants us to meet with Cenred if we agree to trust them this once." Morgana narrowed her eyes suspiciously, "What did she want in return? I know my sister Arthur, she never does things for free."

He smiled tiredly at her, "You'll have the last say in this matter Morgana, and I don't want you hurt again. She wants you to give her a second chance if the information turns out useful. That of course, depends on what _you_ want. And besides, it may turn out to be just a hoax, nothing more."

She worried her lip and Arthur's eyes followed her movement, staring at the reddened plump skin. By Gods, he wanted to kiss her so badly. He grimaced, damn Morgause and her damned phone call for interrupting, and just when he had mustered the courage to tell Morgana how he felt.

Morgana swept her hair behind her ear and traced the outline of his chest through his button up shirt. "What do you think I should do?"

He smiled lovingly at her, and she felt as though she could stare into the shimmering blue of his kind eyes forever and never look away. "Whatever you feel is right Morgana. If you don't want to ever see her again, we'll just forget about the entire thing; I'm sure what they have isn't all that important either. But if you want, then we'll meet them on good faith."

Morgana sighed and leaned against him, "I feel like I'll be a fool again if I give her my trust. But I feel; I _know_ that what they have is probably important; Morgause certainly wouldn't waste her time creating hoaxes and neither would Cenred." She closed her eyes as he played with the silky strands of her black hair, combing gently through them and untangling the snares.

They sat like that for a while, completely at ease as they basked in the comfort they gave the other. Arthur wondered how he could have thought that he could live without her touch when he was off with Gwen. Being with his now ex-girlfriend had never brought such contentedness and peace as he felt with Morgana. He smiled, maybe he had made the best choice in his life when he broke up with Gwen.

Morgana raised her head to look at him, sea foam eyes gazing innocently into his crystal blue orbs. "I've made my decision." She smiled and fished his phone out, dialing Morgause's number and handing the phone to him. He rolled his eyes and dropped a kiss onto her head, "Always so bossy eh Morgana?" She shrugged and grinned and Morgause picked up after the second ring.

"_I assume you have made your decision?"_

He felt Morgana squeeze his hand and he gently squeezed back. "Yeah, we have. We'll meet Cenred on Friday at noon, at the Whitgift Centre." He could almost feel Morgause's smile at his words. "_Very well young princeling. I'm sure you won't be disappointed." _

Arthur snapped his phone shut and stretched, grinning lazily at Morgana. "Well Morgana, I know that my lap is extremely comfortable for sitting and cuddling, but I had no idea that you had such a great fondness for it." She gasped playfully and tried to stand, which of course, was thwarted by Arthur's strong hands pulling her back down. "_Arthur! _You're the one who tugged me onto your lap, not me! Now let go! It's late, and I want to go to bed." He let go of her reluctantly and steadied her with a hand on her hip as they rose from the cramped chair. "Oh all right, let's go to bed then."

He led the way to the stairway before Morgana stopped him. "Arthur, what was it you wanted to say, just before Morgause called?"

He hesitated; he wanted to tell her so bad but now that the moment was over, it seemed just strange to tell her he loved her. And so he smiled crookedly and ruffled her hair, "Nothing Morgana, it wasn't anything important." She huffed and ran past him, "If you say so. Come on! I'll race you upstairs, _old man._"

Arthur snorted and raced past her, easily taking over her. "I doubt it. Better be careful Morgana, your clothes are looking a little snug these days." She shrieked at him, "Arthur Pendragon! Are you calling me _fat?_ I swear I'm going to kill you once I catch you!" He laughed and turned back to smirk at her. "Come on then slowpoke! Loser will have to treat the gang to lunch!"

As the two young adults chased each other with shrieks and taunts and yells, laughter once more floated through the somber Pendragon Mansion. Servants scattered in the kitchen, the garage or in any room of the mansion smiled affectionately at the two younglings before going back to their work. In the dimly lit study, Uther Pendragon smiled tenderly at the antics of his children. Perhaps one day the future would be brighter and clearer with the admission of love between the two and the distinguished older man grinned at the sheer pig headedness of the two and wedding bells tolled faintly at the far recesses of his mind. Perhaps one day.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel (who actually inspired many of the ideas for this fic in our conversations), Anonymus and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews and encouragement. This fic could not have continued on this far without the few of you. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

Things at work were a little awkward, with some tension between Gwen, Arthur and Morgana. Between Gwen and Morgana mostly; as much as the latter wanted to just brush the incident aside, she didn't think she could forgive her friend that easily. And Gwen didn't know what to say to her, or to even start apologizing to her. And so, the others were stuck in between. They all agreed that Gwen had gone too far, and yet it didn't feel right punishing her by not speaking to her; the poor girl looked miserable enough as it was. So despite the awkwardness, Merlin, Freya and Lance still tried to go on about as normally as possible.

Right now, Arthur had asked Morgana and the two men to see him in his office and they sat solemnly before him. He recounted Lance and Merlin's reports regarding inconsistencies in their reports and also, the stranger who was suspected to be involved. And yet, while Merlin and Lance had indeed found records of Fermin Hales in the company database, the man himself was nowhere to be seen, and strangely, all team supervisors in the R&D department where Fermin claimed to work in had no memory of ever seeing the man. Curioser and curioser.

"You're sure that there's no address or contact number listed under his name Merlin?" Arthur steepled his fingers as he frowned. Looks like the matter had been more serious than he originally thought.

Morgana's second in command shook his head exasperatedly, "There was an address, but Lance and I traced it to an abandoned building. It used to be an apartment but was abandoned a few years ago and is soon to be demolished."

Lance added another bit of information that made both Arthur and Morgana tense. "That's not all; the apartments apparently belonged to one Cenred Lot, and so does the demolishing company in charge of its destruction."

The blonde leaned back in his seat, blue eyes narrowed into thin streaks of ice. "I refuse to believe in such a coincidence. Cenred _must_ know something about this apparent fraud attempt on Camelot." Morgana tapped her fingers, "You don't think it's connected to what he wanted to tell us Arthur?" He shrugged. "Maybe, but if he wanted to sabotage us from within, why give us information that will probably help us stop it?" He scoffed, twirling his pen furiously. "It doesn't make sense."

Merlin stared at them, puzzled. "Hang on; what's this about Cenred wanting to tell you something?"

Morgana looked towards Arthur, and they conferred silently before he told the other two about Morgause's phone call last night. Merlin frowned, "I don't like this. D'you think it's a trap?"

Morgana sighed, "That's the thing Merlin. A trap for _what_? We don't have anything that Cenred could possibly want, let alone steal. I don't know what they want, or how the information might be connected to this…this _thing!_"

Arthur patted her hand gently, "We'll find out Morgana, don't worry." He smirked and the other two men grinned like Cheshire Cats as they watched the two oblivious people interact like an old married couple. "Besides, I'd hate to see your pretty face lined with worry frowns." She frowned, and swatted his hand. "Haha, very funny Arthur." She stretched, and Arthur couldn't help but let his eyes be drawn to the slim form of her waist as her dress gently hugged against her curves.

"So what do we do now?" She stared at the others; she really wanted this entire thing to be just over with.

Arthur shrugged, "Guess we can only wait till we meet with Cenred won't we?" They murmured they discomfort at not being able to do anything about it. Morgana, especially, hated being so powerless and all she could do was just stand by and watch the company she loved so much be plagued by danger. The ED of Camelot knew that, and flashed a comforting smile at her, letting her know silently that he knew just how frustrated she was. He stretched, "Well then, we'll be going shopping in 2 days aren't we? So we'll just meet at the Whitgift then, at what, 10 am?"

Lance groaned quietly but they all heard it and Merlin chuckled as he thumped the man's back gently. "Hey cheer up Lance. You'll learn to get used to it." He rolled his eyes jokingly, "The women here are simply _mad_ about shopping, and we poor men always get conned into going with them." He swooned dramatically and laughed as he dodged Morgana's half-hearted swat. "Seriously, we just love them too much to leave them alone I guess."

Arthur huffed and rolled his eyes. "All right, all right. Enough with the buddy chit chat; I believe that all of you have work to do now. So if you'd kindly get out of my office, right now?" Merlin and Lance grinned at each other and grabbed Arthur in a headlock, ruffling his hair as he yelled out in protest. "Oi! Let go of me you dolts! Merlin, Lance I swear I'm going to fire the both of you if you don't stop now!" They let go of him, laughing as they exited the office. Merlin grinned at Morgana and whispered loudly to her, making sure that Arthur could hear. "Party pooper."

The blonde yelled at the closed door. "I heard that Merlin!" Morgana smiled and crossed her legs, leaning slightly forward onto Arthur's desk. "I think you were _supposed_ to hear that Arthur dear." Said man started to resume his paperwork. "Subordinates. And I get to have _Mer_lin who's intent on driving me insane with his endless _babble_ as one of them. Ah the joys of being ED for Camelot." He started the tedious task of signing nearly every possible document in existence, "By the way, how _did_ Gwen greet you today? I must think not very nicely though, she nearly snapped my head off yesterday."

Morgana frowned in puzzlement. "She didn't snap _your _head off Arthur, she snapped mine, remember? And she greeted me politely enough this morning." Arthur paused and cocked his head, before understanding dawned in his eyes.

"Oh _that's_ right! I forgot to tell you; I broke up with Gwen yesterday." He went back to his work, not noticing how stunned Morgana was. Well, not until she nearly shouted at him. "_What?_ And you didn't even _tell _us? Or _me?_" The blonde rolled his eyes, "I forgot Morgana. If you recall, I was dead drunk when I got home last night. I don't see what's the fuss, honestly."

She stared at him as if he was out of his mind, which he quite was, actually. "You just broke up with your girlfriend and you _forgot?_" She felt his forehead; quite sure he was having a fever. "You don't feel any grief, pain, or… or unimaginable agony at not being with her anymore?"

Arthur sighed and put his pen down as he looked towards Morgana, boredom clear in his frost like eyes. "Gee, Morgana, I never knew you were such a romantic at heart. And why, pray tell, should I be feeling one of… _those_ that you've mentioned?" He gestured wildly, brow cocked as he tried, and failed, once more to understand the logic of women. "It was good for her; and me, mind you," he added pointedly at her, "that we spent some time apart. She needed the lesson, and _I_, needed some time away from a needy girlfriend."

She swatted his arm absent-mindedly, muttering, "That's mean Arthur." She frowned, "But what lesson? Why did you say she '_needed the lesson'_?" Arthur didn't bother stopping his work now as he tried to explain to Morgana, "Full of questions, aren't we Morgana? She needed the lesson in knowing that 1) I'll always choose you over other women; 2) You're not her enemy and 3) She's acting like a bloody spoilt child and I am frankly tired of always rushing to appease her tantrums." He signed his name with a flourish. "There. Are you happy now?"

Morgana was strangely touched at his defense of her. "You really told her that? That you'd always choose me over anyone else?" He gazed at her, smiling genially, "It's the truth Morgana, you know it." He was surprised when a flurry of hair and silk dress envelop him in a tight hug, but was gratified when the soft figure pressed against him as she sighed in his ear. "Thank you Arthur." He caressed her back, running his fingers down the line of her back, wishing the damned dress wasn't in the way. _Oh dear._ He cleared his throat and pulled back to look at her. "You're welcome Morgana. You know that I'll always be by you, no matter who decides they're better than you." He pushed her thick black hair back, "And that'll always be, forevermore."

She stayed curled up with him, on his chair, playing with the buttons on his lapel as he continued to sign document after document after document. She spoke up suddenly, "It'll be awkward, though, won't it? I mean, you did break up with her over me." He grunted and patted her head like a child, "Don't worry about it Morgana. Gwen's your friend; she'll come to her senses one day." She laughed and kissed his cheek before unfolding herself from his hold. She stretched lazily like a cat and arched her back before leaving his office. "Well, see you later then Arthur." Another grunt greeted her and she giggled silently before closing the door behind her.

And who should she bump into just as she exited his office but Gwen, who looked as startled as she was and dropped a pile of papers –no doubt more documents for Arthur to sign, poor boy- as she jumped to avoid slamming into Morgana. Morgana immediately apologized and bent to help her gather the flying pieces of paper, as did Freya. "Gwen, I'm _so_ sorry, I didn't see you there. Did I hurt you?"

Gwen bit her lip, even after all that she said to Morgana, she still treated her in such a kind, gentle manner. How _could_ she have ever thought to hurt Morgana as she did? She shook her head and smiled weakly, black curls flying messily about her. "No Morgana, I'm fine. And I'm sorry too, I should've looked where I was going, instead of charging ahead blindly." Freya looked on as the two friends apologized –yet, as with the logic of women, apologized not only for bumping into each other, but for hurting each other as well, though Gwen was probably the only one who really should be apologizing to the latter- and smiled before returning to her desk. Looks like another rift was yet again mended by the divine-like forgiving ability of Morgana Le Fay.

Morgana stopped Gwen just before she entered Arthur's office, taking pity on the miserable expression and dark circles around the girl's eyes. "Gwen, I was wondering, would you like to go shopping with us at the Whitgift on Friday?" She grinned unsurely at her tanned skinned friend, "We _could_ use more girl power to even out the three men going."

And Gwen nearly burst into tears at the kindness Morgana gave her, kindness she was not expecting to receive and kindness she wasn't sure she deserved. Instead she gave her a teary smile and surprised Morgana with a quick hug before she knocked on Arthur's office. As he called out to ask her in, she turned back to her fair friend once more and smiled, "I'd love to Morgana."

Freya shook her head in wonderment, it never ceased to amaze her how Morgana could just sweep away insults directed towards herself and forgive the person so easily. Morgana turned to see her amazed expression before asking her amusedly, "What?" The petite girl only smiled, "Why'd you ask her to go with us Morgana? Aren't you angry at her?"

Morgana chewed her lip, "I am angry at her Freya. Part of me doesn't want to let it go and use this issue to torment her even more but," she shrugged, "I think she's gotten a bad enough punishment that'll probably shake her to her senses anyway, so I think maybe I can find it in myself to forgive her. Did you know Arthur broke up with her?"

Freya gasped and leaned closer to her. "_No!_ When? When did you find out?" Morgana rolled her eyes, "Arthur only just told me just now, that he broke up with her yesterday and that she chewed his head off." She shook her head, "But she looks subdued enough, so maybe she's had some time to think things through, and I don't want to be too hard on her." Her friend nodded slowly, "Yeah. Maybe it _is_ for the best. Although," she eyed her friend, "When are _you_ going to seize the chance and grab him?"

Morgana laughed and swatted at her friend's hair. "Oh come on, Freya. Stop shoving your head in the clouds, we've got to get back to work." She waved her hand and disappeared off to the labs once more. Freya scowled and grinned as she mimicked her friend's tone. "Oh come on, Morgana. Get you head out of your bloody arse and just admit you love him already!" She blew a strand of flyaway hair from her face, "Stubborn mule."

* * *

Morgause scowled at her boss, crossing her hands in front of her chest and pouting like a petulant child. Cenred found that he quite liked this particular look on the normally cold and standoffish woman. He leaned his head on his hand and stared at her charmingly, "Come now Morgause, you promised me that you'd go out with me if your sister agreed to give you a second chance." He winked at her, "Don't tell me you're going to break your promise."

She huffed and pointed her finger at him. "Don't start now Cenred. I know what I promised you and I will go out with you. But it doesn't mean I have to be happy about it." He smirked and grabbed her hand, kissing it quickly before she had a chance to pull away. "Very well then, I'll pick you up tonight from your place at say, 7?" At her exasperated nod, he sighed. "You don't have to be _that_ reluctant Morgause. I'm not that bad of a man aren't I?"

And as hard as Morgause tried to convince herself that she wouldn't be happy at the fact that she had to go out with Cenred, she felt a little guilty at his downcast expression. After all, Cenred had only offered to help her and he _did_ come through for her, though whether Morgana would really give her a second chance remained a debatable topic.

She gave him a small smile and inched her fingers near towards his hand. "All right, I'll see you at 7 tonight then Cenred?" The man shot her a brilliant smile at her change of heart, and impulsively hugged her tight. "Great! I was thinking we could go to the new French restaurant just next to our office. Is that all right with you?"

She shrugged and grinned, "Anything's fine." Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

* * *

Fermin Hales glaring at his phone, impatiently waiting Cenred's call. He had already waited for two days, and still the bastard hadn't called him. He was just about to dial his number when _Cenred_ flashed across his phone and he eagerly answered. "About time Cenred. And there I was thinking that you were going to back out of the deal."

A cultured chuckle came through, inadvertently sending chills down his spine. Cenred was never someone to fool around; he was a dangerous and shrewd man despite the foppish, playboy image he projected to the public. None who underestimated the man and went against him had ever emerged victorious. Bankruptcy seemed to be the most common repercussion among them. "_Ah, Fermin, ye of little faith. I am a man of my word. And now, your 'payment', if you can call it that. When will you want to come back?_"

Fermin had thought about it, he wanted to make sure that his scheme would successfully come through before leaving. He didn't trust any of his partners in crime to see the job done. "I'll call you when I'm ready to come back, in a week most likely. I should be able to settle everything in a few days."

Cenred sighed. "_Very well, I'm sure I look forward to your greasy self haunting the corridors of Essetir once more._"

Fermin cackled. "I'm sure you're _very_ enthusiastic about my return Cenred. Ah yes, is the lovely Morgause Le Fay still working for you? I'm certain I'd enjoy her lovely presence once I get back to work."

Over at Essetir, Cenred stiffened and clenched his fist. Morgause, who waited while he called Fermin, looked at him in concern. He waved off her questions and snarled into the phone, "You listen to me Hales. If you ever go near her again, I swear I'll make sure you cease to exist, do you hear me?"

Fermin cocked an eyebrow. _Ah, something new there._ "Well now, getting a little protective of Ms. Le Fay now are we Cenred? Don't worry. I won't touch her, not if she's yours. But she isn't now, is she? And I say she's fair game." He smiled. "I look forward to seeing you again soon, Cenred. And do convey my regards to Morgause." He ended the call.

"Hales? _Hales!_" Cenred threw his phone down in a fit and slammed his fists against his desk. Morgause stood in horror and grabbed his arm, stopping him from demolishing his desk. "Cenred! What are you doing? Stop it! Look at you! Your hands are bleeding!" She hurried off to get the first aid kit while Cenred panted heavily, staring at his bleeding knuckles. She returned with the kit, cleaning his wounds gently as she berated him for his violence.

"Honestly, I don't know what is it with you men and hitting things when you're mad. Speaking of mad, what _did_ the man say to make you so angry?" Cenred shrugged as she wound the bandages around his knuckles, "He implied that he was going after you again once he comes back here. I just got so angry; I mean, you were a mess the last time he stalked you, regardless of the thousands of restraining orders you got against him." He rubbed his head embarrassedly, "I just didn't want to see you so scared again, Morgause."

She stared at him; honestly, she didn't know Cenred had it in him to be so sweet. She just sighed and smiled at him, "Don't worry Cenred. I'm not the scared woman I was once, I can take care of myself you know." He muttered something and she rolled her eyes. "Speak up Cenred, I don't have super hearing you know." He cleared his throat and looked downwards, not meeting her gaze. "Maybe you don't have to always be so strong Morgause, even you need to be saved by others sometimes." She laughed and patted his hand, "There, all done. You mean yourself?" She stood to leave, "Well honestly, I wouldn't mind I suppose, if you _did_ come to my rescue once in a while." She smiled coyly at him before turning and leaving, blonde hair bouncing with each step she took. "See you tonight Cenred."

Cenred stared at the door before sighing, a silly smile on his face. Oh, he was so in love with Morgause Le Fay.


	15. Chapter 15

**My sincere thanks to my wonderful FF twin Arya Tindomiel for ranting along with me (our rants always inspire me.. ;). Go check out her wonderful rewrite of the Merlin series, called 'Legend of Albion'. Also, thanks to Kreuse, Anonymus and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak for being such constant and wonderful reviewers.**

* * *

"And then that _buffoon_ decides to just blurt it all out in public! Imagine, this loon standing in the middle of the ballroom going _'Oi everyone! Cenred's still living with 'is mother who still cooks fer him!'_ Imagine my mortification!" The man rolled his eyes and drank from his wine glass as Morgause snickered at that little bit of information. "Hard to believe that the big, bad Cenred still lives with his mother." She wagged a finger at him playfully, "Wait till the press hears about this."

He groaned, "You're joking, right Morgause?" She just laughed and delicately ate a bite of her dinner. The food was exquisite, as was the wine and the service. She had to admit, Cenred had really good taste.

The dark haired man grinned to see that his companion was enjoying herself. He signaled discreetly to the Maître d' who bowed and snapped his fingers at the group of musicians playing song after song of brutal heartbreak and lost loves. An elegant waltz started, and Morgause was surprised by Cenred's outstretched hand as he stood, inviting her to dance. "Would my lady care to take a spin with me on the dance floor?" He smiled gently, and she blushed. She had never seen this side of Cenred, and though she had half a mind to smack him for his audacity, she felt her heart flutter a little as she accepted his hand with a gracious smile. "I'd be delighted." After all, it wouldn't hurt to pretend to be like Cinderella just for a while, would it?

They were the first couple to start dancing slowly to the crooning strains of the music and as he held her slim form within his embrace tenderly, other couples started to make their way to the dance floor as well, laughing quietly as they twirled and spun their partners around. Morgause shivered slightly to feel Cenred's warm hand on her back as he guided her with expert footwork. It felt strange, how she thought being in his arms could be so warm and safe. A few months ago, if you had asked her what she thought of Cenred taking her out and dancing with her, she'd have glared at you coolly until you cringed with the frost of her cold blue eyes and ran away hastily to escape thoughts of her killing you in your sleep. And yet here she was, dancing with him in a midnight blue dress with her head leaning against his broad shoulders, listening to him hum along with the music. If she was aware of any journalists taking pictures of this scene gleefully, she could hardly care even if it made the headlines. She was enjoying herself, and she was _not_ going to ruin the moment.

* * *

The days flew by with a quick snap of fingers and soon the group found themselves gathered in the lobby of the Whitgift at 10 in the morning. Merlin's unruly black hair was sticking out in different directions and he kept yawning by the second. Apparently, Freya had to drag him out of bed by pouring a bucket of cold water onto him. The poor boy could hardly stand without falling asleep and Lance resigned himself to be a pillar of sorts to the sleepy man as the women rushed from shop to shop. How they managed to walk and run in such thin, towering heels never failed to confound him day after day. Arthur, used to such shopping trips that Morgana regularly dragged him to, just looked bored and accepted bag after bag after bag of dresses, accessories, shoes and whatnot the girls decided they need. He was glad that they had an insanely high spending limit on their credit cards –near infinite, really- or he'd have to ask his father to pay for the goods.

As bored as he was, he _was _curious at what dress Morgana had bought. Knowing her, it was something bold and striking and sure to wrench the attention of the public the moment she appeared in it. He had tried to take a peek, but Morgana had smacked him lightly and nagged his ear off as they walked about how the men weren't supposed to see what the women were going to wear until the day of the ball itself. He sighed and gave up; women and their ridiculous self-imposed rules.

They had finally stopped for refreshments; not that the women needed it, apparently the men were parched and starving after running around trying to keep up with them. Arthur stared as his wrist watch. 11.55 am. Time to meet Cenred. He motioned to Morgana and they left with dismissive waves from Merlin and Lance as they scarfed down a humongous sandwich. Gwen stared suspiciously at them but reminded herself with a sigh that she had no control over Arthur's actions anymore and turned to smile at Freya who was observing her. The petite girl smiled. Looks like Gwen was finally learning.

Arthur and Morgana found Cenred sitting at a booth in the café they had agreed to meet in, smiling fiendishly as he looked at the papers. He seemed quite fixated on one particular page though, that of one Morgause Le Fay and Cenred Lot's supposed romance. His lip curled; Morgause must be seething with anger tight now. They sat down before him and Arthur stared at his almost happy expression. "Didn't realize the papers today were _that_ interesting Cenred." The older man started a little and snapped the papers shut. "Not to you at least, young princeling, nor to you, little Le Fay." He smiled at them, "Would any of you like anything to drink?"

They reluctantly ordered a coffee and tea each, not wanting to appear rude even though they were absolutely itching to know just what important information that Cenred had dragged them out for. Their hot drinks arrive quickly, seeing as they were the only occupants. Cenred sipped his own drink calmly, appearing to be in no rush to divulge his secret.

Arthur tapped his fingers against the marble table, annoyed. "Cenred, did you just ask us out to have tea and nothing more?" He looked around mockingly, "The only thing we seem to be missing is bloody _crumpets_. Come on Cenred, we don't have as much time as you to waste." Said man glared slightly at him before placing his cup gently back onto the saucer as he sighed. "You are extremely lucky that I'm in a good mood today Pendragon. However," he continued, ignoring the dark glares both Arthur and Morgana shot him -if looks could kill-, "Let's get down to business shall we?"

He leaned forward and spoke in a lower tone. "Now, I know you're both not idiots, so you probably know that something seems to be going on with your financial reports, no? And that they seem to point back to me?" At their nods, he sighed. "Believe me, though, this time, I have absolutely no part to play in this. I swear to you, I had no idea that somebody was creating mischief in your company." Cenred raised his hand to stop Morgana's angered protests, "You have no reason to trust me, I realize, especially _you_ young Le Fay. But, I've promised your sister that I'd come through for her, and I will."

Morgana looked into the man's eyes and was surprised to find a hint of affection at the mention of her sister. Perhaps something more was going on. Arthur shot a glance at her, a silent question in his gaze. _Can we trust him?_ She smiled back slightly, _I think we can. I don't know why, but I feel like I can trust him._ He nodded once and turned towards Cenred, confident that Morgana's instinct wouldn't fail them; not that it ever did. She seemed to have an uncanny ability to determine if a person was lying or not, and if she said she could trust Cenred, then so could he.

"So what's this earth-shattering secret then Cenred? You've both been very hush-hush about the entire thing." Cenred grimaced, 'Patience young man. Well, unfortunately, while I myself am not involved in this sabotage attempt, a former employee of mine is." He leaned back into his seat, "Fermin Hales, as I'm sure you've already found out. The man was never the brightest of the bunch, but he is conniving, I'll give him that."

Morgana frowned, "So why's a former employee of yours targeting our company? We've done nothing to gain his hatred for us, nor is he under your orders to destroy us for within."

Cenred winced, "Ah yes. Well you see, I fired Hales a year ago when he continually harassed many of the female staff, including," he pointed his teaspoon at a concerned Morgana, "your sister. She was actually the main target for his so-called affections." He clenched his fists unconsciously, "Your sister had gotten what must have been hundreds of restraining orders against him, but he never seems to be bothered by them. He broke into her house once you know, and she was so bloody frightened that she called me, but by the time I got there, the son of a bitch had already gone." He exhaled slowly, "I couldn't ever forget the look on her face when she told me hysterically what had happened, but luckily Hales hadn't hurt her." He ran a hand across his face tiredly, and Arthur and Morgana were shocked to realize how much he cared for Morgause. "I honestly don't know what I've had done if he _had_ touched her."

Morgana glanced at him, "I didn't know you're close to my sister Cenred." She bit her lip and stared down ashamedly. "I didn't know that happened to her as well." Arthur grabbed her hand and rubbed it gently; he knew she'd beat herself up over this, over her neglect of her older sister. He loved that about Morgana, how she seemed incapable of hurting others, no matter how they had hurt her, even her own sister.

Cenred smiled grimly at her, "Well now you know, though you should know this as well, your sister never blamed you for refusing to speak to her again. She's told me of how she regrets what she's done, or rather, what she _hadn't _done. And she'd like a second chance, if you'd let her." She fell silent; she wanted _so _bad to let her sister back into her life, but she didn't want to get burned again.

Arthur stared at her, concerned. He knew what she was thinking of, knew her like the back of his hand. She may be an enigma to others, but he could read her like an open book; every frown, ever line on her face, every glance and smile and tilt of her head, he could read them all. He cut in quickly, "Like we told Morgause, Cenred, she'll think about it. Now," he glanced expectantly at the other man, "The information?"

Cenred sighed, "You young people these days, so impatient. Very well. Hales wants to bring you down so that he can get back into Essetir." At the near identical incredulous looks they both threw at him, he shrugged. "Hey, that's what he said. I've already said he wasn't very bright. He's been altering the financial reports for your new product; the estimated budget, actual cost, funds from your benefactors and such. He plans to leak these fraud reports to the press in the coming few days, and to uncover _you_, young Pendragon, as the culprit. He also plans to sabotage the prototype that you'll use for demonstration to the investors. All in all, Arthur Pendragon, you will take the fall and drag Camelot down with you." He rolled his eyes, "All this and the idiot only wants his old position back."

Arthur glared at him, "Why me? Why not Morgana or her assistant or someone else?"

Cenred stared pityingly at the young man, "Because _you're _the heir to Camelot Pendragon, and the public like you. What better way to destroy Camelot by destroying _your_ reputation through the media? Once you're out of the picture, Camelot will fall with just. One. Blow." He blew mockingly, "Poof and it's bye-bye Camelot and Pendragons."

Morgana's brows furrowed, "But if he's doing all that for you and only wants to be let back to Essetir, then why not let him do it? Why tell us so we can stop him?"

Essetir's CEO shrugged, "Several reasons really. The first and foremost being I don't want him anywhere near Morgause. Second, it's Morgause request that I help you, so that you'd at least try to trust her. And third, well, honestly, I don't believe Fermin will succeed. He's already been very careless in covering his tracks; I certainly don't need an employee of mine to be implicated in the fiasco if it backfires." He grinned at them, "Fair enough?"

Arthur glared at the man; he still didn't like him. "And what's there for you to gain from all this? I don't think you'd do this without some sort of price." They were astonished when he blushed bright red. He cleared his throat and tugged at his collar uncomfortably. "Well, Morgause _did _let me take her out so…" He trailed off at the sight of their growing grins.

Morgana was inwardly happy that her sister had someone who looked out for her, even though it had to be Cenred. But he seemed to genuinely like her. "Aww, Cenred's in _love_ with my sister! How sweet. Does she know?"

He rolled his eyes and spat out, "_No!_ And she's not going to hear it from you brats either!" He pointed to them and narrowed his eyes, "I'll tell her on my own terms, not on yours. Now, are we done? I've wasted precious time trying to save _your_ company."

Arthur snorted and crossed his arms, "By all means Cenred, you're free to leave. We've been waiting for this moment actually, now that you've finally finished that _enlightening_ talk." Cenred grunted and stood, throwing some bills onto the table. "Very well then, Pendragon, young Le Fay. I hope to never see either of you again. Good day." With a tilt of his head, he was gone.

They just sat there digesting all that Cenred had told them. Arthur sighed, "We'll have to sort this out once we get back to the office. Do you think we should inform Uther?" Morgana nodded slowly, "I think we should. Things could get out of control if we can't handle them properly, although," she bit her lip, "He'd definitely kill us if he finds out that Cenred, out of all people was our source."

He grinned at her lopsidedly, "Well we'll just have to keep his name out of the conversation then, won't we?" She laughed slightly and hugged him, "I like how you think Arthur." He hugged her back, hand buried softly in her black waves of hair. He smirked and chuckled into her hair. "Never thought Cenred would hook up with your sister though." He laughed as she swatted his arm, winking at him, "Oh hush, Arthur. Even my sister needs someone like I have you." Arthur smiled at her, "Like me eh?"

Morgana rolled her eyes and tugged at him to get up. She had her arm tucked snugly into the crook of his arm, "_Yes_, like you Arthur. As if your head couldn't get any bigger." He smirked and pressed a kiss onto her hair. "Yes well, where _would _you be without me Morgana?" She just shook her head affectionately and leaned her head onto his shoulders, "Nowhere, Arthur, nowhere." And his heart sung and soared as he heard her say that. Maybe he'd pluck up the courage to tell her soon.

* * *

Fermin Hales sat in his rundown apartment, grinning. His plan would come to fruition soon, and he was certain that no one would be able to stop him. He'd have his old job back, the Pendragons and Camelot would fall and he'd have the delectable Morgause within his clutches once more. He closed his eyes and imagined all the fun he'd have with her, certain that nothing would ever go on.

And yet, he should have known. Fate and life had a strange way of coming to bite you in the back just when you think you've passed all the hurdles thrown at you. And Fermin Hales had no idea just how much, or how soon for the matter, his carelessness and arrogance would come back to haunt him.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel for her wonderful messages, reviews and ideas; yes twin, rants _do_ inspire. ;) And also many thanks to Sarah Merlin Geek Freak and Anonymus for reviewing. Sorry for the short chapter, the best I could manage after a long day at University. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next day was a Saturday, and the entire group had decided that they'd be better off winding down before the storm that was sure to hit. And so, they found themselves at the Sword in the Stone pub once more, with a jolly Gwaine shoving a drink into each of their hands as he cheerfully greeted them with a "Hope you get drunk!" The place was packed as usual; business never seemed to fail here, not with Gwaine's cheerful disposition attracting many a woman and the occasional man. But in all seriousness, the service was great, as was the wide array of alcoholic beverages available as well as the live band that strummed quietly in the background.

Freya had dragged Merlin off somewhere, probably to some dark corner where no one could witness them making out and goodness knows what else. Arthur seriously didn't want to know. He spied Gwen and Lance sitting at the bar talking. He didn't really feel like talking to Gwen right now, though he knew he had to face her one day. He ran a hand over his hair, _just not today._

A warm hand landed on his shoulder and he turned to stare into the sea foam green of Morgana's eyes. She quirked an eyebrow at him, "You all right? You looked like you were staring off into space there." The corner of his mouth lifted a little as he shook his head and grasped her hand in his, leading her to some empty seats not far off. "I'm fine, just a little tired I guess."

Morgana smiled sympathetically at him and rubbed his shoulders gently, "You should've stayed at home and get some rest Arthur, you'll wear yourself out like this." She traced the muscle of his broad shoulders, "You've got too much on your plate you know, with everything at work and that sabotage attempt and just _everything_. You need to slow down before you burn out."

Two beers sloshed in front of them and Gwaine grinned cheekily at his two friends. "'lo Arthur, 'gana. Drinks are on the house. And your lady's right, blondie," he _tsk_-ed at Arthur, "Looking a bit peaky there mate. Nothing a few drinks won't fix though." Morgana rolled her eyes and kissed him on his cheek as a greeting. "Oh, shove off Gwaine. The last time you decided alcohol would 'help'Arthur, he ended up drunk as hell." She smacked his chest lightly as the jovial man snorted, "Not my fault he can't hold his liquor."

Arthur scoffed and pointed his beer at Gwaine. "I'm here you know, don't need to speak about me as though I'm not." He took a swig of the cold beer and winced at the bite of the drink. "Say Gwaine, how much would you sell the pub for?" The dark haired man raised a brow, "Not enough property to your name eh mate?" He shifted as he thought, "I'd say £325,000, roughly. Need my real estate agent to give a more accurate estimate though." He eyed the blonde before him, "Why, you interested?"

Arthur nodded absent-mindedly, "I figured since we hang out so often here anyway, might as well buy the place." He patted the oak table fondly, "Been coming to this place ever since we were legal." Morgana laughed and nudged him. "Remember the time you tried to sneak me in? You were already 18 then, and I decided I couldn't wait another year and _begged _you to bring me along." She smiled, "I could never forget the look on Uther's face when he had to bail the both of us out. But it was worth it." She leaned slightly against Arthur, remembering a time when everyday wasn't filled to the brim with corporate meetings or worries of sabotage or feuds between friends. He stroked her hair gently, and Gwaine, sensing that they needed some time together, sauntered off to poke fun at the new guy Merlin told him about. Lank, was it? Anyway, it was something starting with La.

It felt so comfortable, leaning against Arthur's strong frame. His soothing strokes on her hair made her feel drowsy, and she yawned adorably, much to Arthur's consternation. He wanted to talk to her, but couldn't help but be distracted by her unknowingly feline-like motions.

He tapped her gently on her head and murmured gently into her ear, not wanting to startle her. "Morgana? Morgana, wake up love, I need to speak to you." She stirred and blinked owlishly at him. "Arthur? Is there something wrong?" He gulped and traced her flawless face tenderly. "Nothing's wrong, 'Ana. I just need to tell you something."

She switched her full attention onto him, frowning with concern at his apparent discomfort. "All right, I'm listening." He grinned hesitantly at her and took a deep breath. "Ok, but you've got to promise me, that whatever I say, nothing will ever change between us yeah? I mean, we'll still be Arthur and Morgana, best friends forever and ever right?" She smiled, confused at his statement. "Of course Arthur, you know nothing will ever change." She nudged him a little, trying to diffuse the tension. "Hey, you're not planning on dying on me _that _soon are you?"

He chuckled, relieved at her lightheartedness. "Don't worry, I plan on haunting you for the rest of our lives." Arthur regained his seriousness and took her hands in his. "Morgana, we've both known each other for nearly our entire lives and you know everything about me that no one else does. You know my fears, my hopes, my dreams, my wishes; my everything. And I…" His words caught in his throat, but at the gentle prodding in her stunning green eyes, he somehow mustered the courage to finish his sentence. "And I love you."

Morgana was puzzled, "Of course you love me Arthur. Like you said, we've known each other forever, and you know I love you too, so I don't…" She shook her head confused, "I don't understand what you're trying to say." He cupped her chin and raised her gaze to meet his. "Morgana, what I'm saying is that _I love you._ Not in a platonic way, because God knows the last time I ever thought of you as my _sister_ was back in middle school. And not in a friend way, because as wonderful as being best friends is, I want to be something _more_ to you Morgana." He took a breath, "Good God, Morgana. I love you like a man loves the most important woman in his life. _I love you_."

She stared at him, mouth agape at his sudden confession. Arthur was suddenly afraid; what if she rejected him, berated him or worse, hated him for this? He started to redraw his confession when she gripped his hands tight, eyes shining. "Arthur, I don't…This is just all so sudden, I…"

He bit his lip and kissed her hand gently, "You don't have to say anything Morgana, I understand that you don't feel the same way as I do and I won't-" A long, slim tapered finger shushed his protests and he raised his eyes to stare at a smiling Morgana. "Arthur Pendragon, you are a wonderful man, but sometimes, you have to stop and listen for a while." He could only nod mutely with her finger on his lip, doing all he can to not take that enticing digit and suckle it gently.

She continued on with a mirthful smile on her luscious lips. "Believe it or not Arthur; I _do_ feel the same way. Recently I've realized that I _do _love you, in the way that makes me snarl and bristle at every woman who comes near you or makes me want to kiss you every time you smile or grin that adorable boyish grin. I think I could love you Arthur, I think I already do, but," she smiled sheepishly at him, hoping that he'd understand what she was trying to say, "I think we should wait a while, just until after everything's blown over, until we sort out Camelot's troubles and your," she bit her lip to stop form laughing at his pityingly hopeful gaze, "_Relationship_ with Gwen, because honestly, I don't know where the both of you stand."

A huge grin started to grow on Arthur's face as he took in her words. He smiled a silly smile at her, "So you're not saying _no_, are you?" She laughed gaily and hugged him tight, touched at his sincerity and pure _hope_ that she'd feel the same way too. "_Yes_ I'm not saying no, Arthur, just" She ran her fingers through his messy blonde hair, "just not yet."

He held her tight and kissed her cheek impulsively, breathing in the scent of her shampoo. "And that's all I'm asking for Morgana." She sighed and wound her arms around his waist, "Wait for me Arthur?" He chuckled and kissed her downy head, curling his arms protectively around her slim form as he just savoured the joy at being able those three little words to her. "I love you Morgana, and I'd wait for you always, even if the world turns against us tomorrow and decides to rip us apart, I'd wait for you forever."

A light tap on Arthur's shoulders interrupted his pleasant state with Morgana snugly ensconced in his arms. He whirled around to snap at the person, annoyed. "_What?_ Can't you see I'm-" The words died on his lips. "Mithian." He grinned as he let go of Morgana reluctantly to hug the newcomer. "What are you doing here? I never thought I'd see you again!"

And now, Morgana was annoyed. And frustrated. And pissed off. She cleared her throat, interrupting their warm welcome. "Arthur?"

The blonde turned and pulled her gently forward, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Morgana, this is Mithian, a very dear friend whom I haven't seen in a while." He held his hand out to the stranger and grasped her delicate hand. "Mithian, this is Morgana, my best friend and my everything." Morgana blushed and squeezed Arthur's arm. Well, when he put it like _that,_ she supposed she could put her jealousy aside, for a while at least.

Mithian was a slim woman of average height with dark chocolate hair and eyes that twinkled under the dim lights of the pub. Her delicate high cheekbones arched beautifully, and her pale skin rivaled that of Morgana's. All in all, she was a stunning woman. She was warm and friendly as she shook Morgana's hand, smiling at her, "Morgana? Finally I've met the woman Arthur'd never stop blabbering about." Morgana cocked an elegant eyebrow as she turned to smile at the blushing man, "Oh? Has he talked about me?" The other woman leaned forward and whispered conspiratorially, "In about every conversation that we've had every single time we met."

Morgana laughed and leaned her head against Arthur's shoulders. She liked Mithian already. The girl had a sharp tongue similar to her own. "So how did the both of you meet?" The dark haired girl grinned and nodded to Arthur, "My Pa's CEO of Nemeth, a little company Camelot sometimes sub-contracts to. Apparently, we were supposed to be a match made in heaven, according to Pa anyway." She shrugged and patted Arthur's chest playfully, "We were set up and we dated for a while, not that we ever liked each other _that_ way." She rolled her eyes drily, "Mr. Chivalrous here treated me like I was porcelain, and anyway, once he realized that I wouldn't break with just a touch we became friends. He always talked about you, about how beautiful you are, how intelligent and loyal and passionate you are, yadda yadda." She winked at Morgana, "I think I already knew everything about you before I even met you."

Morgana giggled and kissed his flaming cheek. "Yes, he _is _sweet isn't he? Though I'm surprised I never found out about your relationship." She grinned at Mithian, and Arthur groaned as the two bonded over his mortification. Great, just great. That's what he needed, more witty women to take his ego apart.

Mithian jabbed a finger at him and grinned, "Arthur wanted to keep a low profile so we only ever came to the pub for drinks or a meal." She placed a hand over her heart and sighed dramatically, "Can you imagine? All his money and he doesn't take me out to fancy restaurants or whatnot." She shook her head, "But it only lasted for a few weeks. By then we realized that if we _did_ get together we'd go stark bonkers living with each other. Then I moved to Paris to study Art and we never saw each other again." She bowed mockingly at the two, "And that children, is the story of Arthur and Mithian. The end."

Morgana laughed out loud and slung a companionable arm around the other woman, "I like you. What do you say we laugh at Arthur over dinner someday?" Mithian giggled and hugged her back, "Definitely. Arthur has my number I think," she glared sternly at the poor man who was still blushing madly at the girls' teasing, "You _do_ still have my number right?" He could only nod numbly at the commanding tone of the woman as she smiled at Morgana. "Great! So call me yeah? Listen, I have to go, but it was an absolute pleasure meeting you Morgana and you, Arthur, c'mere you big lug." She hugged Arthur who finally let a sigh of relief at her departure and hugged her tight, and she kissed Morgana on her cheek before she scurried out of the pub, waving back as she did.

Morgana raised a brow at Arthur, greatly amused. "Well, that was fun." He could only glare mockingly at her before kissing her quickly as he grinned impishly at her, "You think?"

* * *

Gwen sighed as she stared at the two, how she envied them their ease around each other, and the apparent love they shared. What she'd give to be loved like Arthur loved Morgana. Someone cleared his throat behind her, and she turned to see Lance holding two drinks in hand, a hesitant smile on his face. She smiled brightly at him and took the drinks from him, "Thanks Lance." He tilted his glass towards her, "No problem Gwen."

They sat in silence, the quiet a comforting change from the music and chatter of the people around them. Gwen thought it was strange how she felt so comfortable sitting with Lance, not speaking a word. With Arthur, she always strived to fill the silence, the lack of words and speaking a constant discomfort between the two. With Lance, she could just smile and sit there, not uttering a word.

Lance though, was itching to talk to her. It seemed that Arthur was not the only one with someone to confess. He touched her hand tentatively, "Gwen?" She jumped slightly and turned to smile at him, "Yes Lance?" He rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "You know, now that you're single, sort of, do you want to…I mean, you know…"

Gwen stared at him amused. "Are you trying to ask me out Lance?" He smiled sheepishly and nodded. She sighed, "Lance, you're a great guy and I really like you, but I've just broken up with Arthur and I don't think I'm ready to jump into a new relationship _that_ fast you know?" She bit her lip at his disappointed look and sought to soothe his hurt. "Lance, I'm not saying that I _don't_ want to give it a try; I _do_." She smiled weakly and took his hand, "But maybe you could give me some time?"

Lance sighed and smiled gently at her, "Of course. I don't know what I was thinking, asking you out so soon after your break up. I should've been more sensitive and not just- Ah, who am I kidding?" He shook his head and stood, grinning at her. "Look, I'll wait for you. Just take your time all right? Take all the time that you need." He bent to kiss her cheek before he left. "Call me all right? When you're ready." She could only smile dumbly at his retreating back. Maybe things weren't all that bad then.

* * *

Freya squinted at Arthur and Morgana as she tried to dance with Merlin. She loved Merlin, really she did, but the boy didn't know how to dance. "Merlin, it's simple, just step to the left, then to the right and just _spi-_No! Oww! Merlin! You stepped on my foot!" Her clumsy boyfriend looked at her in dismay, "Freya, I'm _so_ sorry! I just- We should just take a seat." He tried to guide her back to their table but she stopped him, tugging on his hand urgently. "Not yet! I can get a clear view of Arthur and Morgana from here, let me just- Oh! They're kissing! Merlin look! They're kissing!"

Merlin rolled his eyes and craned his neck to find his two friends. "I know Freya, I heard you the first time." A wide grin split on his face, "About time, those two, always dancing around each other." Freya giggled and threw her arms around Merlin's neck happily, "I knew it, I knew it! I _knew_ they'd get together!" She sighed dreamily and didn't even mind when her boyfriend stepped on her toes once more. "They look so _adorable_ together, don't they Merlin?"

He chuckled and spun his girlfriend around, "That they do. Ah, leave them alone Freya, let them have some time together." He bent his head close to hers and whispered into her ear, "Let_ us_ enjoy our time together." She shivered and leaned closer against him, and sighed. "Merlin…"

And for once, there weren't any fights, any urgent phone calls saying that something was wrong at Camelot or anywhere else. There weren't any absent sisters wanting a second chance or business rivals trying to get the upper hand. There weren't any jealous fights or backbiting or tantrums thrown. There was love, and that was enough.


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel; my wonderful FF twin for such inspiring rants and encouragements (Check out her Legend of Albion fic; I promise you'll love it), also thank you to Sara Merlin Geek Freak, Anonymus and Story Gamblette for your reviews. Enjoy. :)**

**P.S: I'm sorry if some of the earlier paragraphs seem a little awkward, but that's because I had no idea how the search for the altered reports had to be difficult. So any feedback and suggestions are extremely welcome.**

* * *

Uther frowned as he listened to Arthur and Morgana's accounts regarding the sabotage attempt. The trio, along with Merlin, Leon and Lance were conferring in a small meeting room, trying to stop the attempt before it brought Camelot to its knees.

"I've already isolated access to the prototype so that only Lance, Merlin and I are the only ones with clearance to handle it." Morgana shrugged, a tendril of silky black hair falling from a hasty bun that pulled most of her hair neatly back. "It won't seem suspicious, since that's our standard procedure for every new product to be marketed. After all, the head and deputy of the R&D Department, along with the head engineer being the only ones with access is logical."

Uther nodded solemnly, arms crossed in front of his chest. "So the prototype is safe for now." He turned towards his son. "What about the frauds? Do we know which reports he altered?" Arthur pursed his lips as he shook his head, angry that he wasn't able to give his father the answers he needed. "Unfortunately, no. But we do know that it's most probable that he altered the five main financial reports, only w can't be certain. Merlin and Lance are looking through every sales and financial report regarding the product and it's launching, not to mention budgets, allowances, contributions; everything. But it'll take time." The older man sighed, "It's time we don't have Arthur. Is there any way we can speed up the search?"

Leon rubbed his chin, "I _could_ help with the search, and so could Percival. But I don't trust the others to help us. Who knows if we have a mole within, besides this Fermin person?" Uther waved his hand dismissively, mind already whirling to the next problem. "Excellent. Make sure you get onto it as soon as possible."

Merlin bit his lip; he hadn't said anything throughout the meeting, but a nagging thought occurred to him. "But what if he has a backup of the altered reports? He could easily spread them to the media and claim that _we_ altered the reports and his is the real one." He blushed as the others stared at him, having not thought of that before. "I mean, it's just a thought, nothing really." He frowned, "Why is everyone staring at me?"

Arthur groaned and reached over to swat his head, which earned him a glare from Morgana. "Because, _Mer_lin, that was actually a brilliant idea. But if he really does have a backup, I don't see how we can destroy it." None had any suggestions though, and Uther finally stood. "Unfortunately, there seems to be nothing more we can do now. We can only hope that we will be able to apprehend the man before he manages to leak those reports out." He nodded towards Merlin, "Young man, I sincerely hope you'll be able to find out the reports he altered soon. We don't have much time. According to your source, Arthur, we have no more than a few days." He smiled grimly, "The man will learn not to trifle with Camelot. I hope to hear some better news by tomorrow."

Merlin gestured for Lance, Percival and Leon to follow him to the labs to start the search immediately. He shook his head as he left; he had no idea how he was going to find which reports had been altered from beneath the mounds of reports kept in the database. He sighed; it was going to be a long, long day.

Arthur turned to look at Morgana, who was perched on the edge of the table, looking a little worried. He neared her and hopped onto the table as well. She smiled slightly at him and leaned against him, sighing. "I don't know what we're going to do if we don't manage to find the reports in time Arthur." He hugged her gently, "We'll find them Morgana. Come on, it'd do us no good to just sit here and mope. Let's go help them find the reports." He tugged her hand and helped her off the table, not that she needed the help, but it felt nice to be treated like a lady once in a while. They exited the meeting room and were heading towards the computer labs when Morgana stopped. "Hang on; let me get Freya to help us out. She's my assistant, she knows what's going on and she does have clearance for the reports." She fished her phone out of her bag and started typing furiously. _Come to the computer lab A now, need your help. –M_

* * *

Freya joined them in their search a minute later and they each took a computer, wanting to find the reports as fast as possible. Morgana shot out instructions even as she started to pull up the latest files for the company. "Right, so all the reports are saved to each computer as a backup. Find the newest batch of files and start with the files labeled "Finance", "Budget", or any file under the name of Caerleon, that's Lady Annis's company. If he wanted to alter any reports, these would be the logical ones."

Merlin gulped when he saw the multitude of files. "Yeah, but there're _hundreds_ of versions for each report. We're supposed to look through _every _one of them?" Arthur grunted as he started opening the files and scanning through them. "There are only 20 versions at most Merlin. The sooner you stop whining the sooner we'll get it done."

Freya nudged him and mouthed at him to start working and soon everyone was typing and clicking away. An hour passed, then two, then three. Suddenly Freya squealed and every head turned towards her. "I found the first one!" Morgana grinned tiredly at her, "That's great Freya, we only have about 4 more to find." The petite girl winced, "Well, when you put it like that." Arthur cut in, "Freya, go get the raw data from Gwen. I have them locked in my safe. Ask her to bring all of them here and we can start correcting the details." He smiled slightly at her, "Good job." Beaming, she flounced out of the room and Merlin groaned once more. "Great, if it took us 3 hours to find one report, we're definitely not going to find the others any time soon." A duster flew at his head and he expertly ducked, knowing where the flying projectile had come from. "Shutting up now."

Freya returned with the reports and she and Percival started the slow job of finding the altered details and correcting them. The day ended, but they only managed to find another 2 reports and reverted them to their original state. Everyone left discouraged, but a tiny smile played on Morgana's lips as she and Arthur headed to the entrance of Camelot hand in hand. He was puzzled by her apparent cheerfulness and decided to ask her what made her smile so. "Morgana? Why are you smiling? Everyone's bloody tired and upset, but not you." She laughed lightly as they descended in the elevator, "Well we managed to find 3 of the reports now, haven't we?" She sighed happily, "That means we _can_ get through this, and we'll get this bastard before he gets us." He shook at her optimism. "I sometimes wonder at your capacity for looking at the bright side." She shrugged and kissed his cheek, "Someone has to do it, after all, not everything can be doom and gloom the way you see it."

They stopped by Leon who was briefing the guards working the night shift. Arthur pulled him aside and murmured lowly, careful not to let anyone else overhear. "Make sure no one gets in or out of Camelot. I don't care if it's their grandmother asking for help, no one except for the men is to enter this building. If you see the man, take him down." He clapped Leon's shoulders and left.

Arthur and Morgana didn't speak throughout the journey, immersed in their own thoughts. Arthur couldn't shake off the horrible thought that Fermin Hales would actually get away with this, that he'd destroy the company his father poured so much effort and money and time into. Morgana was worried as well, worried for the future of the company, of the people who depended on it for work. Freya, Merlin, Leon, Percival, Lance, Gwen; everyone from the mere receptionist to Arthur and Uther. Their reputations, their images, their futures would all be destroyed with this blow. She squeezed Arthur's hand tightly; whatever happened, she'd fight for Camelot to the very end.

* * *

They reported to Uther of their progress the next day and trudged back to the labs for another day of trawling through the databases. Percival and Freya went back to making sure the figures reported were exactly the same as the ones initially recorded before being transcribed to reports. Arthur asked Gwen to keep an eye on the news; he was quite certain that the vermin hadn't leaked the reports out yet, but he could never be too sure. The PR team was alerted as well, so that if anything happened, they could deal with the press before it escalated out of control. The news was still kept between a select few who needed to know, it wouldn't do to let the general staff know about the danger and panic.

When it was time for lunch, Freya and Morgana volunteered to bring back food for the others and after scarfing the food down in hasty bites, they resumed their work. They managed to find the remaining two reports, but Arthur had them look through every other report, just in case. Half of them were delegated to rectify the details, the other half left to double check the remaining reports for any other sign of sabotage. This time, they didn't just stop when office hours ended; they couldn't risk delaying another day, just in case Hales thought it was D-Day. They worked through the night, taking turns checking and rechecking everything and when morning came, everyone collapsed onto the tables, exhausted.

Dark rings encircled their eyes, their clothes were rumpled and their hair was in disarray. None of them were all that perky either, but as they dragged themselves to Uther's office to report their success, the bright smile on the gruff man's face made them feel that perhaps it was all worth it. He had sent all of them home with strict orders to get at least 8 hours of sleep, and he grabbed his two children in a warm hug, murmuring to them just how proud of them he was. Morgana smiled blearily and kissed him on the cheek and Arthur could only nod before they stumbled out and back home. Uther sat back in his chair, chuckling at the younglings. A frown creased his brows, and he tapped his desk curiously. And now, to catch a little worm.

* * *

Morgana rushed back into her office, flashing her ID at the security guard outside. He nodded at her and spoke quietly into his earpiece, no doubt alerting the others of her presence. She smiled gratefully at him before rushing to the elevator and pressed the button to the 66th floor. She gritted her teeth; she couldn't _believe_ she left her work bag in her office. How could she have been so careless! Especially with the threat of Fermin Hales.

The doors slide open and she sighed in relief as she dug the keys to her office door out, muttering to herself about how careless and stupid she was. Due to her preoccupation with her apparent stupidity, she didn't notice a figure slip out from the computer labs angrily. The damned doors were locked and Fermin certainly couldn't risk leaving evidence of ever breaking in behind. He had to be careful, his inside man told him that they were starting to suspect, but even with the increased security his man had been able to let him slip inside, unnoticed. Fermin smirked, well too bad for the Pendragons.

Static crackled in his ear and an urgent voice sounded. "Hales, the Le Fay woman is here. She's on the 66th floor with you." Fermin whispered back, "Copy that." He slinked towards the unaware Morgana who had just managed to get her door open. Perhaps he could still carry out his plans after all.

Morgana slipped into her office and flipped the switches on. She spied her bag lying innocently next to her chair and she hurried over to retrieve it. Hauling the bag onto her desk, she rifled through her belongings and pulled out her work phone, placing it onto her desk as she flicked through some files.

"Why hello there, Ms. Le Fay."

She started and looked to see a man leaning casually at the doorway, Fermin Hales to be exact. She took a deep breath, _calm down. Just breath and calm down_. She reached into her pocket, where her mobile was but he shook a finger at her, _tsk_-ing disappointedly at her. "Now, now Ms. Le Fay. Can't have you calling your little friends now can we?" He drew a gun from his back and cocked it, pointing the barrel towards her. "Hands out of your pocket please."

She froze and slowly removed her hand. _Damn it_. "What do you want?"

He came closer and circled her desk like a vulture, "I'm sure you know who I am yes?" He bowed mockingly, "Fermin Hales at your service Ms. Le Fay. I am acquainted with your dear sister; in fact, I'm actually doing this as a favour to her."

Morgana's breath caught in her throat. "_No_, Morgause would _never-_" The vile man cut into her protests. "Would never betray you? I doubt it. Of course, she didn't exactly ask me to do this but," he shrugged, "Technicalities. Now," he nodded towards her, a maniacal smile on his face, "I'd be extremely grateful if you'd give me the keys to the computer lab. I have a company to fell."

She glared at him, "What do you want with the keys? And what do you mean you're doing this for her?"

He sighed and twirled his gun like a pen. "I suppose I could let you in on my plan, seeing as you're not going anywhere or telling anyone anything." He spread his arms and laughed, sounding so much like a lunatic that Morgana actually feared him for a moment. "I've been altering your company's reports to frame your precious _Arthur_," he spat the name out, "Privileged little brat. The new reports will show large amounts being siphoned off to his personal account, goodness knows for what. That's not all; your little prototype is also full of faults and your investors will balk when they see the large amounts of money they invested being wasted to create such a faulty and useless product." He laughed again, "Imagine the shame Camelot will bear when all investors and partners and consumers on the market see how it's fallen to shambles, along with the shady activities the beloved heir has engaged in. Camelot's reputation will be destroyed, as will the Pendragons." He sighed, "How disappointing."

Something in the man snapped and he snarled as he raised the gun towards Morgana once more. "The keys now, missy. I'm not going to ask twice." He didn't notice her smirk as she threw the keys at him. "Here, take them." He caught them easily and sniggered as he turned to leave. Now that was easy, time to-

The thoughts dried up as he turned to face a very pissed off Arthur, along with Leon, Percival and several other guards holding his shame-faced accomplice between them. Fermin roared and whirled around to yell at a smirking Morgana, "You _bitch!_" The pressure on the trigger increased as his finger bent a fraction more before Arthur wrapped his arms around Fermin's neck in an iron tight grip, choking the man.

Fermin's hands shot up to tug at the blonde's chokehold, the gun clattering harmlessly onto the floor. Morgana rushed forwards and kicked the gun away from reach and drove her knee up into the vermin's groin. He yelped and slid down, boneless from the pain. Arthur stared at the fierce expression on the raven haired beauty's face as he sighed dreamily. "God, I love you." She winked saucily at him before poking the limp man's form with the pointed toe of her shoes. "Gentlemen, if you'd please remove this trash from my office?" The guards obliged and hauled the man roughly from the ground, snickering at the woman's pluckiness. Percival laughed and saluted Morgana, "Great job Morgana!" She blew a kiss at him and waved cheerily as the groaning prisoners were hauled away.

Uther came through the elevator just then and seeing the men apprehended and his children safe, he rushed and enveloped Morgana in a tight embrace. "Morgana, you wonderful, _wonderful_ child, I am so glad that you're all right." She hugged her father figure back, smiling at Arthur, "Well, I had some help." Uther chuckled and let go of her before pulling his son into a hug as well. "Well done, Arthur. You have done me proud." The blonde blushed slightly, unused to such praise from his father. "Like Morgana said, we had some help." His father nodded, beaming proudly at his children. "Yes, and you and your friends have earned a day off from work tomorrow. Don't let me see you at the office tomorrow, or I'll make sure you all take a holiday for a month."

Morgana laughed and reached to take her work phone from her desk, passing the device to Uther. "I've got him on recording here, just in case he denies everything." The older man nodded and kept the evidence away as he slung an arm each around Arthur and Morgana. "Good, now the both of you go home and get some sleep. I'll deal with the police tonight, go." He smiled gruffly, "Besides, it's past both of your bed times."

The two groaned simultaneously even as they wished him good night, Arthur was especially adamant that his father understood he didn't need a 'bed time'. "Father, we're not _babies_ anymore! We're _adults_ and we don't need a bed time!" His father rolled his eyes and pushed him gently forward, "You know what I meant, now go." He stood at the office, hands on his hips as he made sure his children made it into the elevator and waved back at their exclaims of _"Good night!_" He shook his head and went to confer with Leon. The press could wait till tomorrow when everyone had gotten a good night's sleep.

* * *

Arthur fell onto his bed, too lazy to change into his nightclothes. It had been an exhausting few days and he couldn't wait to get some proper sleep. His eyelids started to droop when Morgana popped her head into his room. "Arthur?"

He raised his head to stare at her lazily before letting it fall back onto his pillows. Gods, he felt he could sleep for _days_. "Morgana," he slurred, "What's wrong?"

She inched towards his bed and sat at the edge, playing with the silky material of his duvets. He rolled over to face her and caught her roving fingers in his hand. "What's the matter?"

Morgana stared shyly at him, "Well I was wondering, since everything's finally over, we can talk about, you know, _us_?" He sat up straight at this and a smile quirked on his lips. "Are you sure Morgana? It's late and we've been through hell these two days. I thought you'd want to wait a little while longer."

She shrugged and moved closer to him. "I know, I just thought maybe we should just talk it through, you know, to make sure we won't regret all this. After all, you still have to deal with Gwen." He grimaced and ran his hand through his mussed up hair. "Don't remind me, 'Ana. I _dread_ talking to her about it lest she burst into tears _again_." She smacked his arm, laughing as he protested her 'violence'. "Morgana! What was _that_ for?" She rolled her eyes and huffed, "Seriously Arthur, she was your _girlfriend_! You're not being very fair to her!"

Arthur's mouth hung wide open, "But _you _want to- I thought you-" He groaned and fell back to his bed, face forward into his pillows. "I give up. _Women_." Morgana laughed and smoothed his hair, "Better get used to it Arthur." She kissed the back of his head and got up, "I see we're both too tired to have a proper talk. I'll talk to you tomorrow morning. Good night, I love you."

He grinned through his pillows as sleep started to consume him, not hearing Morgana's slight giggle as she turned the lights off. _She loved him_. He flipped over to stare at the ceiling, grinning like a loon. _Finally_, things were starting to look up. And Arthur Pendragon fell asleep with a silly smile playing on his face as he dreamt of a beautiful pale lady dressed in radiant white, smiling with love as she pledged herself to him forevermore.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to Arya Tindomiel; awesome FF twin whose awesome fic "Legend of Albion" is an awesome read, Anonymus and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak for your continued reviews, feedback and encouragements. This is the beginning of the end for this fic guys, and thank you so much to everyone who's stuck with this story to the end. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

"_An employee claiming to work in Camelot Ltd has been found guilty of trying to sabotage the company's new product which has yet to be launched. Sources claimed that…"_

"_Arthur Pendragon, son of CEO Uther Pendragon appears to have been the target of the sabotage attempt, which involved altering of financial reports. The convict, Fermin Hales was an ex-employee of Cenred Lot's company, Essetir which has long been…"_

"_We have just received news that Fermin Hales, who attempted to destroy not only Camelot Ltd from within, but also its young heir Arthur Pendragon, has pleaded guilty to all charges against him, along with his accomplice who posed as a security guard at the company. His trial is set to be held on…"_

"Switch the bloody telly off, will you Gwaine?"

The news had been flooding about the sabotage attempt of Camelot, and the incarceration of Fermin Hales and his accomplice, Matthew Leones. Arthur's phone had been ringing non-stop throughout the morning and the paparazzi were following him just about _everywhere_ to get his view on the attempt. Uther had given instructions to both Arthur and Morgana that they were to leave everything to the PR team and himself, and reminded them to warn their friends too before he rushed off to the company for a press conference. Statements from Lady Annis firmly voicing her support for Camelot along with other companies that Camelot had firm business relationships with, including Nemeth, and from Cenred claiming the attempt had nothing to do with him had been aired and published, yet still the press were hungry for some dramatic event. Morgana hadn't escaped the brunt of scrutiny as well; the public knew very well her connection to the Pendragon family and photographers and reporters were hounding on her every move, trying to get her to answer their questions.

In the end, the two had given up and headed towards the Sword in the Stone pub to seek refuge. Gwaine closed the pub immediately after their arrival and charmingly shooed several staring patrons off, winking at them as he promised them a free drink when they next came back. The others arrived not long after that as well and were rather pleased that they would have the entire place to themselves. Merlin had wanted another attempt at dance lessons from Freya, and begged and pleaded and cajoled with her to give him another try. She was adamant to save her toes at first, but at his pleading, puppy like gaze she gave in and allowed herself to be dragged by her boyfriend towards the jukebox where he chose some '80s music. She pleaded silently with Morgana to save her, but the taller woman shrugged helplessly and Freya resigned herself to another day of her toes being stepped on by her lovable, but clumsy beau.

Arthur was annoyed that every channel on the television seemed to be relaying news about the sabotage attempt and was complaining loudly to a bored Gwaine and a serious Lance who nodded and hummed dutifully at the end of each sentence. The blonde was gesturing wildly, fed up with the press. "I mean, honestly, it's not as if anything like this never _happened_ before! It's just a bloody _attempt_, it didn't even go through! So why the bloody hell are these bastards hyping it up like I've married a chimpanzee and moved to Africa?" Gwaine rolled his eyes and muttered under his breath as he took a swig from his beer while Lance patted the blonde's shoulders sympathetically. "Well the public _does _love you Arthur. And the papers are apparently lacking a major headliner these few weeks." He shrugged, "What Fermin Hales did was practically a godsend to them, and who better than to focus the attention on but you? '_The Prince of Camelot's golden boy image scarred forever? Find out in page 2_.' And that headline _does_ exist you know, I just read it this morning."

Arthur groaned and hit his head on the table. "Why me? Why not a bloody llama?"

Gwaine pointed his beer at Arthur, affronted. "Do _not_ insult the llama Arthur. Llamas are awesome." Arthur and Lance glanced awkwardly at each other and the blonde cleared his throat, "Ok, changing the subject."

Morgana loved hearing the boys banter, but the moment the conversation changed to that of footie, she zoned out. Despite being English –apparently, all English people were supposed to be absolutely bonkers for footie- she didn't see the appeal of the game. Sure, it was fun, but she'd rather leave the sport to the men. Or other more enthusiastic women. She spied Gwen sitting off in a little corner, looking rather dejected as she stared at Arthur. Morgana squinted, it was strange but she could've sworn that her friend was _also_ looking at Lance. She followed Gwen's line of sight and raised a brow. She _was _staring at both men. Now that was a new development. She knew Lance carried a torch for her sweet, shy friend but she never knew that Gwen ever returned the feelings.

Morgana got up from her comfortable seat and walked towards Gwen, who saw her coming and greeted her with a small smile. She smiled back and slid gracefully into the seat next to her. "Hey Gwen. You look lonely. Is everything all right?"

Gwen laughed gently and shook her head. "I'm not lonely Morgana, you're just out of your mind. And yes, everything is great, now that things are finally going back to normal. You look much more relaxed you know, now that you're not rushing in and out for meetings or testing the prototype." She nudged her beautiful friend playfully, feeling just a little shard of jealousy squeezing its way in. "Look at you, all glowing and smiling and pretty." Morgana laughed and hugged her tight, "I'm glad we're all right Gwen. I absolutely _hate_ not talking to you. And we haven't been spending much time together, I'm sorry, it's just that we've been so busy that I don't think I even had the time to just _breath_."

A breath caught in Gwen's throat as she hugged Morgana back just as fiercely. Dear, dear Morgana, always so forgiving and ready to lay the blame on herself for whatever happened. "It's not your fault Morgana, things _have_ been pretty crazy. And honestly, us not talking is _not_ your fault." She let go and stared at her friend's understanding green gaze, taking a deep breath as she tried to form the words. "I'm _so_ sorry Morgana, I've been so childish and selfish and such a lousy friend to you. I was just so _jealous_ of you and Arthur that I let my jealousy overcome our friendship. Suddenly it didn't matter that all you've shown me these years were kindness and that without you I'd never have a job here in Camelot. And even if we're not together anymore, I still love Arthur and I'd never had met him without you." She grasped Morgana's hands tightly, slight desperation colouring her voice. "I'm _so_ sorry Morgana and I hope you can forgive me, forgive my stupidity and my childishness." She laughed wetly, wiping stray tears away from the corner of her eyes. "Did you know it had to take Arthur breaking up with me and Elyan, of all people telling me I was childish and that I had to grow up to make me understand what I did wrong?" She shook her head in wonder, "I wouldn't be surprised at all if you can't forgive me. I truly do."

Morgana's eyes were strangely bright as she took in the sincerity of her friend's apology and even as she hugged Gwen once more, she shook her head vehemently. "No, Gwen, you're my best friend and of _course_ I forgive you. How could I not? Granted, you were wrong in how you confronted Arthur and I about our," she hesitated, "relationship, but you realized that you were wrong Gwen, and that's what's important." She released her friend and smiled warmly at her, "Look, I forgive you all right? And if you'll forgive me for not being sensitive to your jealousy, then we're even." She extended a hand, extended her peace offering. "What do you say Gwen? Best friends forever?"

Gwen laughed and grasped Morgana's pale hand tightly, dear, _wonderful_ Morgana, always so forgiving. "I don't have to forgive you for anything Morgana, only for being the best friend I could ever want." She grinned at her, her heart soaring at her reconciliation with Morgana. "Best friends forever." The girls laughed and embraced once more before asking the bartender who helped Gwaine out for drinks. They talked and giggled like ever before, as though nothing had changed. And nothing ever had, save for the heightened awareness that sometimes, friends needed to slow down and really take a look at each other, for something new is discovered each day as people grow and live and learn to love.

* * *

Arthur and Lance sat back in their chairs, sipping their respective drinks. Gwaine had to go back to deal with the arrival of the drinks he ordered and had given stern orders for the men to finish their drinks before he came back. Arthur stared at a laughing Morgana as she and Gwen chatted like the good friends they were before, and Lance watched, mesmerized as Gwen flashed a brilliant smile as she unknowingly twirled a black curl around her finger enticingly. The blonde sighed dreamily as he voiced his thoughts. "She is beautiful, isn't she?" Lance, not knowing that Arthur was talking about Morgana, nodded, equally dreamily as he replied, "Yes, she certainly is." And the men resumed watching the women who held a special place in their hearts, not even noticing when Gwaine had returned and replaced their finished drinks with yet another beer, all the while shaking his head affectionately. Those two idiots were so blissfully in love.

* * *

Freya laughed as Merlin _finally_ got the steps right, and they moved in perfect sync to the upbeat music. "That's _it_ Merlin! You've got it! Now, step 2, 3 turn!" Gay laughter bubbled up in her and she couldn't help but throw her arms around the lanky man's neck, throwing him off balance as he tried to catch her and keep them from falling. "Woah Freya! Watch out!" But he couldn't help but laugh along with his ecstatic girlfriend as they reveled in the tension-free states they were in. Finally, a day when they didn't have to worry about work and what other problems plaguing the company. All was well, and they were going to make the most of it.

* * *

A slow song played on the jukebox and Arthur stood suddenly, startling Lance out of his daydream of a perfect date with a beautiful, tanned skin woman. The blonde stared at his friend determinedly, "I'm going to ask Morgana to dance." Lance barely had any time to respond before Arthur strode over to where Morgana and Gwen were lounging relaxingly and asked the former to dance. But before he left for the dance floor with Morgana, he whispered something to Gwen that made her smile slightly and nod at him.

Morgana wound her arms around Arthur's neck as he wrapped his strong arms safely around her slim waist, cradling her lithe form within his embrace. It felt so _right_ to have her right here in his arms, and she sighed as she laid her head on his broad shoulders, feeling so safe and secure and warm, like she hadn't a care in the entire world. They swayed gently to the music, not really dancing, just holding each other and feeling the warmth of each other as Arthur sometimes twirled her around and back into his arms once more.

She sighed into his ear, "This is just perfect Arthur. Who knew that we'd have such peace after being harried the entire morning?" He chuckled and breathed warmly near her ear as she shivered and tightened her hold on him. "Well Morgana, unless you've failed to notice, every day that you're in my arms with me is perfect, no matter where we are or when, even if Cenred decides to show up at Camelot dressed in a pink suit and singing my praises." She giggled slightly at the image of the distinguished man doing such a silly thing. "You're so sweet Arthur, but really, it's wonderful that we finally have the time to just _be_, you know. We don't have contracts to sign, or meetings to hurry to or investors to convince. We can just be Arthur and Morgana, two people _very_ much in love."

Arthur hummed gently and spun her around once more. Morgana just laughed as she playfully tried to escape his embrace, but he caught her back, grinning predatorily at her as he ran his fingers across her back, sighing into her mass of ebony curls. "I don't know what I'd do without you Morgana." She smiled mischievously and whispered into his ear, "I don't know where _you'd_ be Arthur, but I'm sure I'd be in a _very_ handsome man's embrace right now." She bit his ear lightly and giggled as she heard him growl at her insinuation. He gripped her tighter, yet gently enough that he wouldn't bruise her. "No man could ever be good enough for you Morgana." She laughed and bit her lip; his jealousy was so very endearing. "Well, I didn't say _whose_ arms I'd be in." She traced his dear face with light fingers running across his skin, "He's a blonde, and tall and so very chivalrous. He loves going to the gym and blasting out music from his iPod as he runs like mad on the treadmill. He likes to argue just for the sake of arguing and is just _so _competitive." She kissed his lips gently, "He's the man I love."

Arthur swallowed; Gods but he loved this woman. He kissed her back gently, not noticing a pair of glittering black eyes stare at him with a hint of hurt and resignation. All he knew was the soft lips of Morgana as he drowned in her sweetness and the soft silk of her black hair as he wound his hand gently around the tendrils, careful not to tug or pull on any of them. He felt her delicate arms fist his hair gently as she pressed herself closer to him, trying to meld their bodies into one. He felt all the love and longing and desire for her all these years flood into this very kiss as he sighed warmly into her mouth. How he had longed for this day. They finally broke apart gently, smiling shyly at their first, real passionate kiss.

Morgana blushed slightly, "Wow." Arthur smirked and pecked her lightly swelling lips quickly. "Yeah, wow." She laughed and hugged him once more before craning her head to take in a once more dejected looking Gwen. She turned back apologetically to Arthur, who smiled and kissed her again before waving her off. "Go along then. I suppose you're in need of another girl talk." She beamed gratefully at him before kissing his cheek and returning to her friend, slightly out of breath. Arthur just grinned at her and ambled back to where he sat with Lance. He clinked his half empty beer glass against the dark haired man's. "Cheers mate." Lance smiled weakly and took a swig of his beer before standing up abruptly. The blonde cocked an eyebrow at his friend's strange behavior. "Lance?"

He shook his head before grinning briefly at Arthur and muttering some excuse about needing to run an errand before he waved goodbye at a puzzled Arthur and Gwaine and whirled out of the pub. Arthur frowned and looked towards Gwaine, "Was it something I said?" The owner of the pub shrugged and frowned concernedly at the empty space Lance previously occupied. "Let him go then lad. The man has something on his mind that he needs to sort out on his own." Arthur turned to the drunkard then, raising a brow. "Since when were _you_ this wise eh?" The other man rolled his eyes and swatted the blonde's head gently. "Ah, off with you then Arthur." He winked playfully at his friend, "Told you I learned a thing or two from my time with women." Arthur snorted and drowned the remainder of his beer, shaking his head, "You're hopeless Gwaine." The jolly man let out a loud bark of laughter, "I try mate, I try."

Morgana smiled brightly as she motioned for the bartender to give her and Gwen two shots. "Not going to dance then Gwen?" Gwen shook her head and gave her a small smile, "Dance with who Morgana?" The pale woman raised a brow, "Well, there's Lance for starters, and Arthur, and Gwaine." Gwen rolled her eyes playfully, "Lance just left in a hurry, didn't you see?" Morgana's brow furrowed in consternation. "That's strange, he was just there chatting with the boys, why would he leave in such a hurry?" Gwen shrugged and pushed a shot towards Morgana. "Who knows? Drink up then Morgana!" She raised her glass jokingly and Morgana laughed, their glasses meeting together with a dull _thunk_. ""To annoying best friends who drag you out onto the dance floor without warning."

Gwen grinned and downed the shot in one go, blanching at the bitter taste of the drink. She giggled as she saw her look being echoed on Morgana's face. Just then, Merlin ambled over to where they were alone. Freya had gone off to the loo and told her boyfriend mockingly to be good and stay put. He grinned boyishly at the girls and flopped down next to Morgana. "Great day huh?" Morgana laughed and patted his disheveled hair. "Greater for you definitely."

The boyish man blushed bright red and started stammering, "It's not…We didn't…We were just…" He bit his lip and resigned himself to Gwen and Morgana's lightly jesting laugh. "I give up. Yeah, we made out, and it was wonderful." Morgana nearly howled with laughter at his straightforward honesty and hugged him. "Oh Merlin, you sweet man. We didn't need to know that!" He chuckled and rubbed the back of his head awkwardly, "Yeah, I supposed you didn't."

Gwen smiled absent-mindedly as she spied an opportunity to talk to Arthur alone. There was something she needed to do. She excused herself from a laughing Merlin and Morgana before heading towards where her ex was sitting alone. She didn't notice Freya emerging from the loo and catching sight of her going towards Arthur, nor did she see the interested look on the petite girl's face as she stood to a side to see what would happen.

Arthur looked up and smiled unsurely at Gwen's approach. He waved her to sit next to him and she muttered a quick _thank you_. They just sat there, awkward silence filling the space between them once again. Gwen felt her phone vibrating in her pocket, but ignored it. Whoever was calling could wait; she had to get this out of her before she lost her nerve. She took a deep breath and started her carefully prepared speech. "Arthur, I want to apologize for the way I behaved before. I was childish and jealous and I shouldn't have gone off at you and Morgana the way I did. I've already apologized to Morgana, and I really hope that you can forgive me too, and maybe we can be friends again."

Arthur wasn't as easy as Morgana to forgive. He glanced warily at her, "And all you want in to just be friends again?" Gwen sighed; he wasn't going to let her off easily. "Arthur, believe me when I say I truly _am_ sorry. I was so jealous at how you looked at Morgana, or how much you seemed to love her that I just lost it." She bit her lip, trying to convince him of her sincerity. "But I understand now, that you love her so much, and there's so much between the both of you than anything that could ever be between the both of us. I was wrong to stand in your way, to make you choose between the both of us." She stared earnestly at him, "You're a wonderful man who gave me second chance after second chance after all the tantrums I threw, which I certainly didn't deserve. You could've broken up with me even before I yelled at the both of you because we lost the spark between us, and yet you stayed because you're such an honorable man Arthur."

She paused, trying to convey her thoughts to him as best as she could with her words. "I want you to be happy Arthur, and I realize now that we could never be as happy as you and Morgana can be. We were never each other's true love; yours is Morgana and mine," she shrugged, "Well, I guess I haven't found him yet. But I know now, that we weren't meant to be together, so…" She took a deep breath, "I guess what I'm trying to say is that I wish you and Morgana all the joy possible and that you both deserve to be happy so much." Gwen grinned at him, tears shining brightly in her eyes. "And yes, I hope we can still be friends, just normal, good friends who hang out with other friends."

Arthur stared at the woman he once thought was the one he'd spend his life with. He realized later on that he had been blinding himself all along. A wide smile grew slowly on his face and he enveloped Gwen in a warm hug, kissing her head as he whispered gratefully to her, "Thank you, thank you, _thank you." _Gwen grinned into his embrace and hugged him back tight, "You're welcome Arthur; the both of you deserve it." He pulled back and smiled warmly at her, "Thank you for letting me go Gwen. You'll forever have my gratitude and yes, we'll always be friends." Gwen smiled happily and patted his cheek gently, "That's all I ask Arthur. Now go on, your princess is waiting for you."

Arthur immediately ran off to Morgana like a delighted puppy and swept her into his arms as he kissed her, hard and passionate, much to the delight of Merlin and Freya, the latter squealing happily and throwing her arms around her own beau, laughing in joy for her friends. Morgana was stunned for a moment but then Arthur broke the kiss and beamed happily at her as he held her hand tight and safe. "Morgana, will you do me the honour of being my girlfriend?"

Morgana smiled and threw herself into Arthur's arms once more. "Yes! Yes, I'd be your girlfriend." She pulled back slightly, not able to resist throwing a joke in. "Not much of a proposal but hey, I can wait." Arthur grinned adorably at her before claiming her lips in his again, ignoring Gwaine's enthusiastic catcalls and whistles, the bartender's slightly disappointed look, Freya and Merlin's gay laughter and even Gwen's slight giggles all the way over from the other end of the pub. Morgana was his, and he was Morgana's and that was all that mattered in the world.

Gwen smiled a little sadly. She _did _love Arthur, and she'd certainly miss the wonderful times they had together, but everything was better this way. She pulled out her phone, suddenly remembering the calls. She stared at the screen surprised. _Lance Du Lac. 5 missed calls._ Lance? Why was Lance calling her? He left didn't he? Gwen stared at the still rejoicing couples and decided to call him back. She pressed _call back_, and on the second ring, he picked up. "_Hello?"_ She frowned slightly, he sounded a little down. Clearing her throat, she replied him. "Hey Lance, why'd you call me?"

She could hear him shift and knock over some things that clattered onto the floor. Thank God there wasn't the sound of glass breaking. His sheepish reply came through, "_Sorry about that Gwen. Wasn't expecting you to call back._" Gwen cocked her brow, "Yeah, sorry about that. I was just telling Arthur to go after Morgana when you called. I needed to tell him everything before I chickened out. So was there anything you needed?"

She heard a sharp intake of breath over the line. "_You let him go then?_" Gwen smiled even though she knew he couldn't see her smile. "Yeah, I did. Seemed like the right thing to do you know, and I was selfish. I guess I knew long ago that we'd never work out but I just wanted to hold on." Lance sounded a little shaky, "_Well do you regret it?_"

She looked towards Arthur and Morgana who were snuggled close together as Freya and Merlin had another go at dancing. Gwaine was pouring yet another drink for the new couple as he roared his congratulations. She smiled; she made the right choice. "No, I didn't. It was the best choice I ever made."

A sigh of relief came through, "_That's good then. You deserve to be happy too you know._" A slight pause and Lance asked the question that had been burning on his mind for days now. _"So, is this a good time to ask you out then?_" Gwen was stunned, but then she laughed happily, "Yes it is a very, _very_ good time to ask me out Lance." He chuckled and she felt a light blush spreading across her face. She never realized how wonderful his laugh sounded. "_Great, let's meet up for dinner tonight then. I'll pick you up at 7, is that all right?_" She grinned, heart gaining wings and just twirling and flying about as she _finally _found someone who was right for her. "Yeah, I'll see you tonight then Lance. Bye." _"Bye angel."_ And he ended the call.

Gwen stared at her phone as she continued to grin dopily. Unknown to her, Freya had waltzed over and was holding her phone in her hand. "Aww, Gwen's in love! Smile!" Gwen looked up, startled just in time to see a bright flash stun her eyes. She yelped indignantly, "Freya! I can't see!" The petite girl hauled her up with surprising strength and dragged her back to where everyone was gathered. "Don't be such a baby Gwen. Now, drink up!" Morgana and Arthur both smiled affectionately at her and Morgana squeezed her friend's shoulders as she raised her glass high. "To friends! May we never be apart!"

* * *

And throughout the pub the entire day, howls of laughter and jokes and continuous cheers rang with joy and gaiety as the friends finally found each other and love.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to Arya Tindomiel for her wonderful reviews and encouragement, Anonymus and Sarah Merlin Geek Freak for their constant reviews. **

**There's an OC here who belongs to Arya Tindomiel. Her name's Estella and she appears in Arya's fic 'Legend of Albion' (Which is awesome, go read it). She's Arthur and Morgana's cousin, and how ArMor are related to her (but not to each other) is explained in the fic. I hope I did justice to her characterization. Thanks for trusting me with her Arya! Enjoy!**

* * *

"…And so it is with great pride and honour that I present to you Camelot's newest product!" Uther smiled fatherly towards his ward and son standing to his side as he introduced the product, "Without doubt, our company owes everything to my son, Arthur Pendragon, and my ward, Morgana Le Fay and her dedicated R&D team." He gestured discreetly and his PA gave the order for the refreshments to be brought forward. "And now, ladies and gentlemen, my esteemed investors and business partners, I invite you to partake in some light refreshments and there will be a demonstration for all who wish to see how our cooker works. Thank you."

Loud claps and cheers met the CEO of Camelot as he descended the stage, his children flanking him. Uther pulled the two to his side and squeezed their arms affectionately. "I cannot tell you how proud I am of the both of you for doing all that you have done for Camelot, and your friends as well." He chuckled and pushed the two off gently, "Go, have fun and take the rest of the day off. I'm sure you both would rather be anywhere than here. Oh and Arthur," he stopped his son from running off just yet, and smiled genially at his children. "Do take Morgana out somewhere nice as your first date. I hope I taught you better than to bring her to some shabby fast food restaurant."

Arthur groaned in consternation as Morgana laughed and kissed Uther's cheeks. They had told the older man of their relationship the night they had officially gotten together, and Uther had been wonderfully supportive of the two. He loved Morgana as his own daughter and took Arthur aside to give him a serious talk on protecting Morgana and never hurting her. The blonde rolled his eyes now and held his hand out for Morgana to take hold. "Don't worry father. I'll take her to a five star restaurant where we can splurge all of your hard earned money." He shook his father's hand firmly and the younglings left.

They had the entire day to themselves for a change. Freya and Merlin were off spending some time alone; Morgana recalled hearing something about a movie marathon at Freya's place. Arthur had been surprised when Gwen and Lance announced that they were going out, but were pleased and gave the couple his blessings and congratulations. He hoped Gwen found the man for her; she deserved the happiness. Lance had taken Gwen out too, wanting to spend as much time with his new girlfriend as possible. And so the two of them were left to their own devices.

"What do you think we should do Arthur? It's a beautiful day and I certainly wouldn't want to waste it by staying inside." They were in the car, heading home and Morgana giggled as Arthur kept dropping little kisses up along her arm, ending at her neck. He grinned as he kissed her pulse and delighted in hearing her gasp, "I don't know Morgana, I could think of a few things to do inside." She squealed and hit his chest playfully and Damian grinned at the antics of the young Master and Mistress. It was about bloody time and the servants had practically thrown a party when Arthur and Morgana announced their relationship.

"Arthur! Don't you dare!" He just grinned and took her in his arms, resting his chin upon her head. "Well, I thought that maybe we could go riding over at Avalon. We haven't been there in quite a while and I know how much you miss that place." She turned slightly in his arms and beamed up at him, looking for a moment like the little girl she once was. "Can we?" He smiled and kissed her nose, "Anything you want Morgana. We'll just go back and change into our riding clothes, and then we'll go."

* * *

An hour later, the couple was standing at the entrance of Avalon Ranches, owned by a good friend of Igraine Pendragon, Nimueh Ryan. The two had been firm friends when Igraine had been alive, and while Uther disliked the woman and vice versa, Arthur and Morgana frequented the ranch ever since they were children. Nimueh, dressed in her trademark red, grinned when she saw them and hugged them tight. "Arthur, Morgana! It's _wonderful_ to see you! Come on, we'll get your horses tacked in no time."

While Arthur had never bought a horse, Morgana had bonded strongly with a beautiful white horse named Aithusa and fell in love with the gentle creature so much so that she bought Aithusa and kept her here at the ranch in Nimueh's care. The raven haired beauty raced to her horse's stall and threw her arms around Aithusa's elegant neck. The horse whinnied with glee and immediately nosed her long black hair, and Arthur could only stare at the contrast between the soft white and the sharp black of animal and human. They were beautiful together. Tapping him on the shoulder, Nimueh gestured for him to follow her and led him to a snorting black stallion. "I think you'll like this one Arthur, he's young and we just got him but he's of a good breed _and_ he's proud and strong. His name's Cabal."

Arthur approached the magnificent creature slowly, not wanting to startle the skittish animal. He unconsciously murmured comfortingly to the horse, soothing the animal with his low, gentle tone. "Easy there boy. Good boy, you're a wonderful creature aren't you? That's it." He rubbed the horse's velvet nose and Cabal's ears twitched before he playfully butted Arthur's hand. The blonde laughed and rubbed Cabal's pointed ears. "Good boy."

Nimueh smirked, "Told you you'd like him. Want to take him for a ride?" Arthur grinned, "You bet I do." The older woman called to a passing stable hand to bring Cabal's tack along and in no time, Arthur was up the horse and trotting around the grounds of the ranch. Cabal had a long, swift stride that was smooth and even, and Arthur was beaming happily when Morgana joined them on Aithusa. He smiled to his girlfriend –Gods, he could get used calling her that- and thanked Nimueh. "Let's go then, race you to the hill top Morgana!" And with a sharp whistle and slight nudge to Cabal's side, Arthur took off, Morgana not far behind on her mare.

They fell into an easy rhythm, one established ever since they were children and came here to ride. They'd call out friendly taunts to each other occasionally before urging their horses to go faster and they'd laugh whenever one overtook the other. Soon, they reached the hill top where an ancient, bent tree stood proudly despite its bent stature and bare branches. The tree had been there forever, a silent guardian looking down from the hills. Neither could determine who had reached first and conceded to a tie. They dismounted and allowed the horses to graze on the green plains as they collapsed beneath the tree, panting heavily yet still giggling over childhood memories.

"D'you remember, Arthur, when we had our first riding lesson and you were so determined to gallop in just one lesson? I think Nimueh nearly throttled you! You were so bloody competitive even as a little boy." The blonde rolled his eyes and reached out to enfold Morgana in a loose embrace. "Yeah well, I did learn how to gallop the fastest remember?" She snorted and leaned into his muscular chest. "_Yes_ you did Arthur, and you could never shut up about it." He just chuckled and pressed a kiss onto her head, not replying to her taunt. They remained silent for a while before he asked a question that had been playing on his mind ever since they caught Fermin Hales. "Morgana, are you going to give your sister a second chance then?"

She shifted and raised her head to look up at him, a troubled expression marring her perfect brow. "I don't know Arthur. Like I said, part of me wants to, knows that I should give her another chance, but then another part of me is determined to keep her out of my life." She rested her head in the crook of his neck, "So then I decided that maybe I should ask her to the ball, and then go on from there." Morgana traced the lines engraved on his palm, nervously awaiting his answer. "What do you think?"

Arthur bit his lip; he didn't like Morgause and probably never would, but she _did_ love Morgana in her own strange, absent way. And she _did _come through for them, or at least her sister. He stroked Morgana's hair absent-mindedly and sighed. "If it's what you want Morgana, you know I'll support your decision. Make sure to let her know soon though, the ball is just 2 days away." Morgana whirled around and planted a kiss onto his delectable lips, grinning as she pulled her phone out. "Thank you so much Arthur! You won't regret this!" He just grimaced slightly even as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "Hello? Morgause? It's me, Morgana. I was wondering if you want to come to our annual ball two days from now. Yeah, it's at the Ritz, at 6.30 in the evening, formal wear. And yes, you're allowed to bring a partner. Who? _No_! You're going out with _Cenred_? Tell me everything when we meet all right? And Morgause, thank you." Arthur groaned. Great, Morgause and Cenred, _together_. He was regretting it already.

* * *

**_~ 2 days later ~_**

Morgana stood in her room, snapping on her diamond drop earrings as she smoothed her wine red dress. It was a beautiful sleeveless dress made of silk with lace embellishing the skirt and bodice. Little crystals were painstakingly stitched and encrusted into the material of the dress, and as she turned and moved beneath the light, every little crystal caught light and shimmered as if they were alive. A gold girdle belt was cinched at her waist and the wide skirt fell gracefully about her, pooling at her feet and swishing softly as she moved about. Her hair was curled gently and piled up in an elegant bun, held together by a long, silver hairpin dusted with tiny sparkling diamonds. A golden choker rested on her swan-like neck; it was in fact, a gift from Arthur. All in all, Morgana looked like a fairy tale princess, no, a _goddess_. For no princess or queen could have looked as heavenly as she did then, as her smoky green eyes stared from beneath long, curled lashes and her smiling mouth painted a dark shade of red.

And Arthur certainly thought her a goddess; _his _goddess as she descended the winding stairs of the mansion and into his arms. He bowed low and took her pale hand in his, dropping a reverent kiss onto her hand. He straightened and drew her into his arms, taking care not to rumple her divine dress. He placed her hand in the crook of his arms, "My Lady." And she curtseyed carefully, long neck dipped in a graceful nod. "My champion." All the while, Uther stood and smiled at his children with pride. How they had grown to become such wonderful adults. He prayed deep within his heart, that Igraine, Gorlois and Vivienne could look down on their son and daughter respectively with joy.

The Pendragons and Morgana stepped out of the car to be greeted with millions of flashing cameras and reporters shouting at them, wanting to interview them. They moved regally through the crowd and into the Ritz ballroom where the guests were already milling about as they drank champagne and chatted. The trio commanded the attention of everyone as they stepped into the room; the men each cut a dignified figure, with both son and father in identically well cut, sharp black suits. Morgana, needless to say caught the attention of every man and the envy and jealousy of every woman as they stared at her flawlessly confident and perfect figure. They were powerful and they were a family.

Uther nodded to both Arthur and Morgana and went off to mingle with Camelot's more important investors and business partners while the couple were surprised when they caught sight of their mutual cousin, Estella De Bois. By some strange, unthinkable coincidence, Estella was related them both through her mother and her father respectively. Her father, Tristan De Bois was Igraine's older brother, while her mother, Valeria was twin sister to Morgana's deceased mother, Vivienne. Lady Annis had been a good friend of Gorlois, Vivienne's husband and she and Tristan had control of half of the shares of Caerleon each. The two hadn't seen Estella, who was the oldest of the three, in quite a while; the paparazzi had a wild time chronicling her jet-setting lifestyle as she flew from country to country, seemingly doing nothing but attend mindless, socialite parties. What they didn't know was that Estella was in fact, the driving force behind the slew of Caerleon's investors. Her quick tongue and charm had managed to convince even the hardest of men and women and her intelligence had gained many a powerful and loyal investor for the company, making her one of Caerleon's greatest asset. But Estella loved toying with the media, and upheld her wild, party girl image just as a farce.

But what surprised Arthur and Morgana even more than her presence, was the man on her arm. "Gwaine? What the bloody hell are _you_ doing here?" Arthur couldn't believe that the drunkard was escorting his cousin. "How do you even _know_ Estella?" Gwaine grinned sheepishly as he rubbed the back of his head as Estella kissed Morgana on the cheek warmly. "Well, you see, Estella and I go _way_ back and we _were_ together, but then we broke up and we haven't seen in other in years and now we're back together again."

Arthur raised a brow at his friend as Morgana and Estella caught up on old times. "Oh whatever." He just clapped Gwaine on his shoulders and hugged Estella lightly. "Hello cousin." Estella smirked and hugged him back, "Why hello Arthur. It seems my favourite cousins have finally gotten together after years of pig headedness." The blonde glared at her, "Why is it that everyone knew of our feelings before _we_ even knew?" Estella just smiled sympathetically at him and patted his hand, "Ah well Arthur, you couldn't help the fact that you were in love with yourself for so long to not see your feelings for Morgana." Gwaine just snickered and snaked his arm around his girlfriend's waist. Estella was clad in an off-shoulder midnight blue gown that sparkled like the night sky. Her dress was form fitting down to the waist before flaring out dramatically and sweeping across the floor as she walked. Her black hair was curled and let loose, and tiny little pearls were artistically interwoven between the dark strands. Her escort was dressed simply in a black coat and white dress shirt with the top buttons undone, his hair roguishly ruffled as usual.

Estella smiled fondly at her younger cousins before Gwaine dragged her off to where the wine was. "Well, I'll see the both of you later after Gwaine has drunk himself dead." Arthur snorted and kissed her hand, "Good luck with that. I swear that man can drink a barrel of wine and stay sober." Estella laughed as she hugged Morgana warmly, "Yes well, let's put that to the test shall we? Oh and Arthur, Morgana? I'm really happy for the both of you. You deserve each other, and I mean that in the best possible way." She blew a kiss at them before following her beau to the refreshment table, arguing with him all the way. Arthur and Morgana just stared at each other amused. Who would've thought Gwaine would get together with their snappy, witty cousin? But in a way, they were perfect for each other. And Arthur suspected that Estella's sharp tongue definitely kept Gwaine in line, or at least, stopped him from going after anything in a skirt while she was around. It was nice; strange but nice.

Uther's speech was about to begin soon and the couple made their way to their designated seats, passing by Gwen, Lance, Merlin and Freya as they did so. Gwen and Freya looked lovely, the former in a simple blue dress that was a few shades lighter than Estella's dress, with wide, open sleeves that hung loosely about her arms. Freya was dressed in a brilliant emerald dress that was sleeveless and stooped just below her ankles. They looked radiant with their respective beaus dressed in suits as the friends greeted one another and took their seats. Morgana spotted Morgause and Cenred a few seats away from them but had no chance to speak to her sister as Uther stepped up to the podium and began his speech.

He thanked everyone who had worked so hard to make the launching of the project a success, as well as clarifying once more what had happened with Fermin Hales and reassured everyone of Camelot's security and reputation. Morgana and Arthur had zoned out and were playing footsie while trying to keep from giggling aloud when they were thrown back to reality by thunderous clapping and roars of cheers. Arthur frowned and leaned in to whisper to Morgana, "Is it me or is everyone staring at us?" She shook her head, as mystified as he was when Freya, trying hard not to burst out laughing leaned over and whispered to them. "Your father just told the entire world that you're together."

Both had identical expressions of '_Are you kidding me?_' on their faces as they stared at Uther with incredulity. The older man just shrugged and smiled helplessly. Arthur groaned, he was going to have to make sure his father didn't have more drinks later on; he was already drunk unfortunately. The blonde smiled to his girlfriend as she laughed and kissed him, not caring that everyone was staring at them. What the hell, the public already knew of their relationship; no point trying to hide the fact from them then. Arthur grabbed her waist, slightly shocked as he kissed back. She felt so soft in his arms and he felt as though he could kiss her forever and not need to come up for air. The press went wild and snapped picture after picture, already forming the headlines for tomorrow's papers.

They finally broke apart and the guests, finally having enough of ogling at the two kissing –Arthur honestly thought they were all perverts and voyeurs- filtered out onto the dance floor once more. Soft strains of music started as the orchestra struck up a slow waltz. He wanted to ask Morgana to dance, but Morgause and Cenred's arrival prevented that.

Morgause like her sister was dressed in red, and bright red lace covered her arms and her neck as a golden belt hung loosely on her hips. The skirt of her dress fell gently around her and her blonde hair was let loose, just a few strands pinned back with a simple pearl barrette. She was blushing as Cenred leered and whispered into her ear before she shot a half-hearted glare at the man and turned towards her sister. Morgause smiled uncertainly at Morgana before extending a hand towards her, "Morgana, you look lovely tonight sister." She was surprised when Morgana took her into a hug and she fought back tears as she hugged her younger sister back.

Morgana just sighed into her sister's embrace and whispered to her, "Thank you Morgause. If it weren't for you Camelot would've been destroyed." The older woman smiled and pushed her sister's hair back tenderly, "Yes well, I couldn't have let that happen to my baby sister now can I? I stood by once when you were in need Morgana, and I intend to never do that again. I hope you can find it within your heart to forgive me sister." Morgana laughed and took her hand, "I think I can Morgause, and I'd love it if we could be a family again."

The sisters shared a loving smile before the moment was broken by a smirking Cenred. "Does that mean I'll be your brother-in-law then little Le Fay?" Morgause just rolled her eyes and smacked the back of his head gently. "_Behave_, Cenred." The man pouted and rubbed his head, "I _did_ help out too you know." Arthur just snorted, "Only because you're so whipped." Cenred looked affronted and glared at the blonde, "I may be _whipped_, as you say young Pendragon, but so are you. There's something about Le Fay women that men cannot seem to resist is there?" The blonde could only nod in agreement as he watched Morgana laughing and exposing her long, pale elegant neck. "Yes, I suppose there is."

"So I'll call you and we'll have dinner sometime, is that all right Morgause?" Morgana's sister nodded with a slight smile before turning to Cenred who was impatiently clearing his throat. "Of course sister, and now, I must attend to this child here who insists that I devote my entire evening to him." She nodded once to Arthur who tilted his head in response. "Young Pendragon, I entrust my sister's safety and happiness to you, but understand that if you hurt her, you will have to answer to me." Arthur bowed slightly and gave his reply seriously. "I give you my word Morgause that none shall ever harm Morgana as long as I am around." She hummed and patted Morgana's cheek lightly before giving her one last smile and floating away with Cenred who pulled her into a dance.

Arthur finally turned his attention to his girlfriend and held his hand out, posture at a half bow. "May I have this dance, my Lady?" She nodded graciously, an amused smile gracing her red lips. "Indeed you may, my Champion." And so Arthur took Morgana's hand in his and twirled her gracefully across the ball room, snickering slightly as Morgana's wide skirt flared about her and scattering the guests near them to retreat to a further corner. He overheard his father actually _giggling_ as he talked to Gaius, Merlin's uncle who apparently was a longtime acquaintance of his. Arthur raised his eyes heavenward, _Dear Lord, please put me out of my misery and shame. I _knew_ I shouldn't let my father near the wine._

Morgana stared up quizzically at him and he smiled down at her, unable to resist dropping another kiss onto her irresistible lips. She sighed into his warm mouth and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck and he groaned as he felt her soft form so close to his. "God have mercy, Morgana, not too _close."_ At first, she was confused but when Arthur gestured well, _southward_, she bit her lip to stop from laughing out loud. She eased herself a little away from him and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry Arthur, I didn't know I was tempting you." He smirked and twirled her around, "Yes well, unless you hadn't notice, _everything_ about you is tempting." He leaned closer, careful not to brush against her and whispered lowly in her ear. "Your lips, your eyes, your cute little nose, your slim waist, your neck, your _delicious_ ear; _everything_ is tempting." She blushed a fiery red and buried her head against his chest as he laughed gently. "I love you Morgana and you are _my _goddess, forever and always."

She could only nod silently, shining eyes telling him just how much she loved him as well. And they just danced, the music stirring their souls and heart as they danced the night away, not another word spoken unless it was to fend off unwanted people trying to get a turn at dancing with either of them. He was hers, and she was his, and they were never ever anyone else's except each other, even if the morning sky turned inky black or the moon rose to greet dawn instead of the sun, even if their worlds were turned around and they were at the other ends of the universe and time, even if everyone was adamant that they remained apart and they were pitted against each other as the legendary King Arthur and his love Morgaine were, even if they had no memory of their love for each other and others claimed them for their own, they would find each other, as a two halves of a whole, beating heart always found each other and as the seas and skies and earth called them home to each other's arms; Arthur and Morgana _were_, and always will _be_. And that is the tale that the Pendragons will tell their children and grandchildren and great grandchildren one day, of the lovers who were, are and always will be.

* * *

Freya sat in bed, not able to sleep yet as she flipped through the channels. She stopped at the news channel, where news of the ball was being reported. Merlin, who was in the bathroom just about to brush his teeth, dropped his tooth paste and rushed out as he heard a loud shriek from the bedroom. "Freya! What's wrong? What is it?" To his surprise, Freya just leapt out of bed and threw her arms around him, squealing and shrieking into his ear. Merlin was quite astonished that he didn't turn deaf from the high decibels of her shrieks and squeals.

"Arthur and Morgana are just so _cute!_ Do you know what the presses are calling them now? ArMor! It's just so bloody _perfect!"_ Merlin turned to look at the telly and saw the strangest poll he had ever seen in his life. It seemed that the press really had nothing to do but have the public vote for their favourite celebrity/famous corporate couples, and 'ArMor' or Arthur and Morgana, were in the lead by millions of votes, no doubt getting a brilliant head start by Uther's announcement of their relationship tonight.

Freya scrambled to get her phone, "I've _got _to tell them about this! This is just too _perfect!_" She hit Morgana's number and waited, and it didn't really occur to her that it was 2 in the morning and Morgana was probably asleep –which indeed she was- when she answered Freya's call groggily, _"Hello? Freya? What's wrong?_"

If Morgana hadn't been awoken by Freya's phone call yet, she definitely woke up when Freya squealed through the phone ecstatically. "Morgana! Did you see? The press are calling you and Arthur _ArMor_, and you're leading in the 'Hottest Couples of London' poll!"

Morgana groaned and fell back into her bed. "Freya, this couldn't have waited till next morning? And is there even a poll like that?"

The petite girl's mouth formed a perfect 'O' as she realized her faux pas. "Oops, my bad Morgana. You go back to doing whatever it was you were doing with Arthur." Now normally, Morgana would fire back a quip but she was too exhausted and just yawned in response before ending the call. She turned to her side, finally she'd be able to get some sleep.

"What did Freya want?" Or not.

She just grunted in a rather unladylike manner and ignored Arthur. "Go back to sleep Arthur. I'll tell you in the morning." No, they weren't intimate, or at least, not _yet_. But Arthur found it near impossible to go back to his room with his bed void of Morgana and had pleaded to be allowed to share her bed just this once. She had relented and they curled up together under her covers and talked and giggled till they fell asleep, just like old times.

Arthur chuckled at his grumpy, sleep deprived girlfriend and wrapped an arm around her waist securely, spooning her smaller form. She was already asleep with a slight smile on her face when he kissed her cheek lightly and whispered '_I love you_' in her ear, dreams filled with her golden haired prince who carried her off into the sunset, in their very own fairytale.


	20. Epilogue

**And here it is, the end of this story. I want to express my utmost gratitude for Arya Tindomiel, my wonderful FF twin who helped me through this entire fic and encouraged me so much. This story wouldn't even exist without her suggestion, so Arya, you're the best not only for encouraging me, but providing me with inspiration through our rants and chats, and also for trusting me with Estella. I'm so very honoured that you allowed her to be a part of this fic. :)**

**StoryGamblette, thank you for suggesting I write a multi-chaptered fic too, and for your wonderful reviews. :)**

**Sarah Merlin Geek Freak, I loved reading your encouragements and reviews. Thanks for sticking with this story till the end.**

**Kreuse, Anonymus, .37, and Estele, thank you for your wonderful reviews and encouragement.**

**And to all who read this, thank you and enjoy this final chapter. But...There WILL be a series of one shots based on this fic and I hope you'll look out for it. Thanks everyone and enjoy!**

* * *

"Arthur, could you please stop _fidgeting_? It feels as though there's a minor earthquake on this table!" Morgana frowned concernedly at Arthur who looked like he was about to drown in a sea of nerves and sweat. She reached to take his hand and squeezed it gently, "What's wrong Arthur? You look like you're having a nervous breakdown!" She smiled uncertainly, _God what if he was regretting their relationship?_ She tried making light of the situation. "You're not getting tired of me yet, are you?"

Arthur started and glanced at her, surprised by her question. "No! Morgana! How could you even _think_ that I'd get tired of you?" He grasped her hands tight and took a deep breath, "Morgana, you're the only woman I'd ever _want _by my side; you're beautiful, bold and brave and perfect and just- You're _everything_ Morgana, and I'd be a right fool if I 'got tired' of you." Morgana stared, puzzled as Arthur started fumbling with his pocket and triumphantly pulled out a small, velvet box. "Arthur, what-?"

And never in her wildest dreams possible that she thought she'd ever see Arthur Pendragon kneel before anyone, and she just sat there, stunned as he did just that and opened the box carefully, revealing a simple platinum band, sparkling with countless little diamonds encircling the band, and one majestic, grand yet graceful diamond sat proudly in the center of the ring as it glimmered defiantly against the lights. Arthur offered the ring to her hesitantly and she could see the burning question lighting the fiery blue embers in his eyes.

All eyes in the restaurant they were in, turned to stare at the couple. Oh, everyone knew who they were and none was going to give up the chance to witness the engagement that was sure to rock all of London. The blonde gazed deep into his love's eyes as he asked the question that would undoubtedly make him the happiest man there ever was.

"Morgana, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?"

It seemed as though everyone in the restaurant held their breath as they awaited the answer. Morgana just stared at the ring as sparkling crystallite tears gathered in her clear green eyes. Slowly, a joyous smile spread across her lips as she nodded and whispered hoarsely, "Yes, _yes_ of _course _I would."

And Arthur slipped the ring reverently onto her ring finger before grinning widely and gathered her in his arms, twirling her around in the air, not caring if everyone was staring or whispering behind their backs. Cheers erupted in the restaurant and the patrons clapped their congratulations, but all was lost to the couple very much in love, and all they could see and hear was the face of the one they loved more than anyone in the world, and their mingled voices passionately whispering _I love you_.

* * *

A vision in white stood before Arthur as they linked hands almost shyly before the minister inducting the formal rites of marriage. Morgana's fair face was partly covered by the fine sheer lace of her veil, and her black hair came tumbling down on her shoulders unrestrained and free and wild, just the way Arthur loved it. Silvery white lace covered the entirety of her arms and her lovely arched neck was further emphasized by the sharp, V-neck of the dress. The corset of her dress was tight, yet not uncomfortably so, just enough to show off her flawless figure before cascading down like a waterfall of pearly sheen and extending into a long, delicate train that ran for nearly a foot long. A bouquet of blood red roses held in her hands contrasted sharply with the pure white of her dress, and a matching single red rose adorned Arthur's breast pocket.

When Morgana came walking down the aisle, Arthur could've sworn that he hadn't ever seen a more beautiful woman in his entire life. Interwoven between the lightly curled tendrils of her hair were fine pearls that were a loan from Morgause, and on her neck lay a necklace inlaid with brilliant blue gems Uther gave to her as an early wedding gift. The beautiful tiara that sparkled with precious gems crowned her head had been an heirloom of the Le Fay family and Morgause had wept as she placed the tiara their mother and grandmother and the women before them had worn on their wedding day. Morgana didn't need exuberant jewels to enhance her beauty and the only other finery she had on was the precious engagement ring Arthur had proposed to her with 2 months ago. The blonde nearly fell to his knees in worship as the woman who was to be his wife stole his breath and heart away and prayed to whatever god above that had decided he was good enough for her to keep her safe and always be by his side.

"And by the power invested in me, I name you man, and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Well Arthur certainly didn't need further encouragement as he swept his _wife_ into his embrace and crushed her lips against his, damn it to hell if the flowers or dress were crushed or if her lipstick smeared all over his face. Morgana was finally _his._

As the crowd cheered and cried with joy, Freya sniffled and grabbed onto Merlin's hand tightly, wiping the tears away carefully so as to not ruin her makeup. Her fiancée hugged her gently, eyes shining strangely bright with unshed tears for the joy his friends had found. At long last, Arthur and Morgana had finally found their way back to each other and he could not have been happier.

Gwen smiled gently at Lance as they clapped enthusiastically along with everyone else. When the time came for Morgana to throw the bouquet, Gwen caught it, and much to her and Lance's mortification, had to endure the crowd's catcalls and yells of when the wedding would be. She just blushed and slipped her hand into his larger one. Perhaps, one day at a time.

Estella, dressed in an electric blue sheath dress, groaned embarrassedly as Gwaine sang "For He's A Jolly Good Fellow" loudly and off-key with Percival and Leon, who surprisingly, turned up with Mithian as his date. Estella rolled her eyes and smirked, she knew just what to do to shut her drunken beau up. And sure enough, as she grabbed his head down and kissed him fiercely, Gwaine immediately shut up and tilted her downwards, kissing her with all the passion as their surrounding friends whistled and yelled out encouragements. Estella blushed lightly before winding her arms around Gwaine's neck, _oh what the heck; it was a wedding after all._

Cenred –who was invited _only_ because he was Morgause's date- rubbed Morgause's fingers gently as silent tears slipped past her cheek and hugged her gently before pushing her to go join Uther in sending the newly-weds off. She smiled at him in gratitude before kissing his cheek and hurrying over to the car. He gazed after her with a silly smile on his face. Maybe one day this joy would be his as well.

Just before the newly wedded couple got into the car that would drive them to the airport where they would spend their honeymoon in Wales, they turned to face Uther and Morgause. The head of the Pendragon family smiled fatherly at the two as he locked his son in a fierce embrace and whispered a quick '_I'm proud of you, son'_ before hugging Morgana gently and kissing her powdered cheek carefully. He chuckled slightly as he wiped a stray tear from the corner of Morgana's eye. "Go now children, and enjoy your new life together. I'll see you when you get back. No tears my dear, for today is the start of a wonderful new story. Arthur, I'll expect to hear of how you pampered Morgana with the best treatment."

Morgause rolled her eyes but inwardly appreciated all that Uther had done for her sister. Without the Pendragons, Morgana would probably not be the woman she is today. The oldest Le Fay stepped forward and gave Arthur a tentative hug and a quiet thank you, before turning to embrace her little sister. Morgana sniffled a little and hugged her big sister, glad to have her here in the most important day of her life. Morgause smiled into her sister's hair and whispered tenderly to her, "I love you little sister, and both father and mother would be very proud of you and your young prince today." She pulled back and pushed back a tendril of black hair, "Congratulations Morgana, I am sure that you and the young Pendragon will be happy together. Now off you go and enjoy your honeymoon."

Arthur and Morgana laughed and hugged the two once more before waving to everyone and disappearing into the car. They stared at each other before Arthur leaned in and kissed her softly and she sighed into his warm mouth. They eventually pulled back and smiled at each other lovingly and he hugged her close by his side. Yet another chapter was about to begin in the lives of Arthur and Morgana Pendragon, and they would face it as they always had and always will; _together_.

* * *

Six years had passed since Arthur and Morgana had wed, and Uther had finally conceded to retirement after much cajoling from his children. He had reluctantly handed the post of CEO to Arthur after checking again and again that his son _absolutely_ knew the job he had been doing for oh, the past 10 years. Morgana had taken over as Executive Director and gave Merlin a well-deserved promotion as Head of R&D Department. The lanky man had married Freya a year after the 'ArMor wedding', as the press had taken to calling it, and Morgana's personal assistant was now 5 months along. Lance had finally proposed to Gwen, and while they decided to wait a while longer before marrying, Gwen had confessed to Morgana and Freya that they were probably going to marry this year.

Arthur was startled when the elevator _dinged!_ open to reveal a slew of newcomers as he exited his office to speak to Gwen. A little boy with raven hair and piercing blue eyes came tottering out to slam into his father's legs. "Daddy!" The blonde laughed as he picked up his little boy and swung him in the air, "Mordred! What are you doing here? Say hello to Aunty Gwen love." Mordred smiled an adorable toothless smile as he waved shyly to his father's PA. "Hi Aunty Gwen." The tanned skin woman just giggled at his cuteness and waved back at the little boy.

"Mordred!" Morgana came running down the corridor- yes gentlemen, in _heels-_ with Merlin, Lance and Freya behind her and her son shrieked with joy at the sight of his mother as he struggled to release himself from his father's restraint. "Mummy!" Morgana laughed as she swept her baby boy in her arms, "Hello my sweet! What are you doing here?" She glared mockingly at the entire troop consisting of Mordred's grandpa, his Aunt Morgause –Arthur was quite glad Cenred wasn't there, and even though the pair were going strong and probably would marry before the year ended, he didn't think he could stand to see Cenred at family dinners, but they'd cross that bridge when they reached it- and his Aunt Estella and Gwaine, who surprisingly _did_ marry, despite the doubts everyone had on the seemingly foppish pair, a year after Merlin and Freya married actually. "He begged for all of you to bring him here and you caved, didn't you?"

Uther, at least at the decency to blush slightly at being called out; Mordred absolutely had his grandpa wrapped around his tiny little finger, and it was adorable to watch the gruff old man bouncing his grandson on his knee while pretending to be a dinosaur. The servants giggled at the wonderful sight of the slightly mellower man, but still, one glare from Uther could very well freeze anyone in their tracks and no one dared to actually laugh at him in front of him. Gwaine just shrugged sheepishly while the two aunts just sighed at the adorable little boy babbling to his mother about the wonderful day he just had.

"And then, Aunt Estella took me for ice cream. Uncle Gwaine wanted to buy something called borba but Aunt Estella got mad at him and hit him, so I only got ice cream." Mordred looked up innocently at his mother. "Mummy, what's borba?" Morgana stuttered to try to explain his uncle wanted to get him drunk while Arthur whirled around to glare at his friend, "You tried to buy my son _bourbon_?" His cousin-in-law just smirked weakly while hiding behind his wife, who, rolling her eyes, shoved the dark haired man towards the seething blonde. "Oh you've dug your own grave Gwaine. Deal with it."

Morgause smiled at her sister as she took Mordred's hand, "Estella called Uther and I that Mordred missed you, so we thought, why not and came here. He wanted to see his Uncle Merlin too, says he has the coolest toys." Mordred's eyes widened as he remembered one of his main purposes for coming to find his mummy and daddy. "Uncle Merlin! You _promised _me that you'd show me your new toys!"

Merlin tilted his head at Morgana who shrugged and bent to kiss her little boy's head. "All right, you go along with Uncle Merlin and Lance now, and be a good boy for them. Tell them if you want to have a nap all right?" The child nodded excitedly and dragged his uncles' hands towards the lab. "I wanna see that new robot you built Uncle Lance! Mummy said it could act like a real _human_!" The little boy's chatters and his uncles' amused answers faded as they disappeared into the elevator and down to the labs.

Morgana smiled at her entire extended family and Arthur wrapped his arms around her waist, dropping a kiss onto her head. "Since everyone's here, why don't we go out for lunch or something?" Something occurred to him and he turned to stare at Gwaine. "You didn't leave the bar unattended did you?"

The drunkard rolled his eyes and huffed, "Of course not! Johnny's there, he's a good lad and he'll keep an eye on it for us, though the poor boy's still a little heartbroken you married Arthur, 'gana." He winked at her, "You should call him if you change your mind you know, sweetheart." Morgana just scoffed and leaned into her husband's embrace, "Right. Better wait forever though Gwaine, because that's how long it'll take for me to change my mind." She smiled up at her handsome husband and touched his face lovingly, "I wouldn't change this lug for anyone else in the world."

A sudden flash blinded them and they blinked to see a grinning Freya snapping their picture. "Aww, the both of you are so sweet I think my teeth are going to fall out." Everyone groaned and Gwen laughed and gently tugged a strand of her friend's hair. "Lame joke Freya, really lame."

Uther cleared his throat and smiled at them all. "Well then children, are we going out for lunch or not?" A chorus of '_yes_'s answered him and he clapped his hands smartly, "Let's go then. This old man needs some rest after running around with his sweet grandson. Oh and Morgana dear, do call Merlin to let them know we'll be out. Will they have anything to eat?"

Pulling out her phone, she called Merlin. "Yes they will, Lance and Merlin planned on staying in for lunch today anyway, and I always keep Mordred's favourite sandwiches for him at the lab. I'll just let them know we'll be out."

"Merlin? Hi, yeah, we're going out for lunch, look after Mordred for me yeah? Ok, thanks. Bye."

The others had already filtered out of the office and into the elevator, suggestions flying through the air about where to go for lunch. Morgana was about to join them when Arthur pulled her back and motioned for the others to go down first. She turned to glance at him, puzzled when he pulled a magnificent bouquet of roses from his back, the exact same shade of red of the roses they had used during the wedding. He grinned and kissed her gently, caressing her hair as he whispered to her, "Happy anniversary love."

Morgana just laughed and buried her head against his chest, throwing her arms around his neck. "Happy anniversary Arthur. Gods, I love you." He chuckled and tightened her hold around her, "I love you too Morgana."

* * *

_So ended the story of Arthur Pendragon and Morgana Le Fay. But wait, another story continues on, for an ending is only the beginning to another fairy tale that goes on and on and on, ending and beginning and beginning and ending. And thus, the story of Arthur and Morgana_ Pendragon_ goes on, along with their son, Mordred and later, a beautiful little girl they called Grania, after Arthur's mother, and later on, a set of twins named Lionel and Vivienne. Their extended family grew and grew and grew, and forever were the names Pendragon and Le Fay remembered, not as that of the mighty Pendragon who once ruled and united Britain, nor as the sorceress who loved the king and bore him home; but as that of an ordinary, loving family, where redemption, forgiveness and love are found, forevermore._


End file.
